The Beauty is the Beast
by KoalaKaos
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to be employed by the most famous rockstar in the world? Clary hadn't, but she's about to find out when her brother bets her in a poker match against none other than Jace Wayland. Known party boy, self proclaimed ladies man and completely unattainable in all his golden glory. What will Clary do when she is confronted with his world? All Human.
1. A Game of Cards

_**A game of cards…**_

'Shoot,' I hissed looking at my barren wallet. I really needed to get another job.

'Miss?' The cashier looked at me expectantly and I felt my face flush with embarrassment at realising I had run out of money at the supermarket, again.

'Well,' I laughed nervously, stuffing my wallet back in my beat up bag, that had so many patches it should have been retired years ago but obviously I have a money problem and a new bag wasn't high on my list of priorities.

'Again?' He asked patronisingly and I felt my face flame even brighter as I realised it was the same guy as last time. I shrugged and smiled sheepishly before making my hasty escape form the store, again. Sometimes the life of a struggling artist was tiresome, especially when it failed to pay the bills, or for dinner even.

Once out on the street the gravity of my situation hit me, nothing as loud as the growling of my stomach. Looking at my reflection in the grimy window of my local supermarket I sighed in defeat. There was only one option left now, Jonathan.

* * *

You know sometimes I wondered whether my brother trusted me, considering he still refused to give me a key to his place. Which is why I was reduced to picking his lock just to steal twenty dollars to buy some dinner.

Once I was inside, I shut the door softly behind me knowing that he was somewhere in here. It was Saturday night, poker night. I just hoped that he was drunk enough that he wouldn't notice me.

Slowly, I made my way through the hallway until I reached his bedroom where I froze with my hand resting on his door handle. Obnoxious, drunken laugher rang out through the apartment and I sighed in relief. There was no way he was going to realise my thievery until the deed was done and the money was already spent. I felt a satisfied grin spread across my face as I went to his dresser and dug around in his drawer until I realised with a sinking heart that there wasn't any money there.

'Damn it Jonathan,' I hissed, slamming the drawer shut in frustration. He must have finally caught on and hidden his money somewhere else, or I had simply exhausted his change drawer the last time I was here. What was I going to do now? I thought, slumping on his bed and resting my head in my hands. Again I heard the laughter ring out through the apartment and I knew my last option was a risky one. However, if I was going to eat tonight it had to be done.

Grudgingly, I got to my feet and moved over to his doorway before moving down the hallway to the source of the laughter. Slowly I inched my head around the corner of the archway that led into Jonathan's living room and my eyes immediately rested on the wallet sitting beside him on the table.

Impossible, there was no way I would be able to make it in and out of there alive. Regretfully, I was about to step back from the door when I heard my name being yelled out from across the room and I knew I had been found out.

'Clary,' Jonathan yelled and I cringed at how much alcohol it would have taken him to reach this stage of drunkenness.

'Jonathan,' I answered quietly, reluctantly coming out from my hiding place.

'Who's this Jonathan? Have you been holding out on us?' My eyes immediately jumped to the man sitting across from my brother and I almost fell over in shock. It couldn't be…

'This is my sister Clarissa.'

'Jonathan,' I groaned, hating that he used my full name.

'Oh come on Clary, don't be shy,' he coaxed, waving me over to where he was sitting at a table filled with men.

Slowly, I dragged my feet across the floor all too aware of the many eyes on me, none more piercing than those of the golden eyed rockstar. It was hard to miss him and in my brother's living room he look larger than life. He was on billboards all through the city, his gold eyes glaring at you as if you had done something to make him angry.

On every street corner there were women swooning and jealous men looking at his solid abs in awe, no human could look that perfect. Yet, there he sat, in all his perfection, watching me with his calculating eyes that were slightly glazed over from all the alcohol I'm sure he had consumed. The question that was haunting me was why he was in my brother's apartment of all places? My older brother was a lawyer, not a rockstar, why would the two possibly run in the same circles?

'And what do I own the pleasure of your presence tonight sister dear?' Jonathan chuckled as I stood beside him rolling my eyes at his drunkenness. Our father had really done a number on him. Especially considering he was the success of our family. Me, I was the struggling artist who had no prospects and obviously no money to even support myself.

'Well…' This day couldn't get anymore embarrassing.

'You need money, don't you little sister?' Reluctantly, I nodded my head, never lifting my eyes from the ground, knowing that everyone was watching and listening to our conversation. 'When are you going to get yourself a real job?'

'Leave it Jonathan,' I whispered, making to leave the room when that golden voice stopped me in my tracks.

'Wait Clary, you might just make this night interesting.' Slowly, I turned my head and saw a playful smirk on the rockstar's face and my insides began to squirm. I may be indifferent about him but I was still a woman.

'And how could I possibly make Jace Wayland's night more entertaining?' I shot back trying to hide my discomfort.

'Up for another round Jonathan?' Jace smirked at my brother as the others at the table started to deal out the cards and place their bets.

'Always, but what are you thinking rockstar?' Jonathan asked, eyeing Jace skeptically.

'I'm just going to make the stakes a little higher,' he shrugged and immediately I hated where this was going, wishing my brother had the sense to back down.

'How high?'

'Jon stop,' I warned, wary of the dangerous glint in Jace's eye.

'Stay out of this Clary,' Jon muttered, eyeing Jace challengingly through his drunken haze.

'Why, she is important to the game,' Jace smirked, eyeing me up and down as I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

'What's the bet Wayland?' Jonathan demanded, his patience wearing thin.

'Well, I'm in need of a new maid and it seems your sister here could use a job,' he explained casually and I felt my eyes go wide in horror. He wouldn't.

'No,' Jonathan almost yelled getting to his feet and I felt relief wash over me.

'You afraid you aren't going to win Jon? I'm not sure I can trust my life to a man who isn't ready to take a gamble every now and then,' and suddenly I realised how the two were connected. Jace was my brother's new, 'high profile' client.

'She's my sister,' Jon growled and I knew his resolve was slipping. My brother had never backed down from a challenge. Not since the two of us walked out on my father two years ago when our mother died.

'Then you'll be even more determined to win, won't you,' Jace taunted and I knew my brother was going to give in.

'Jon, please don't do this.'

'Stay out of this Clarissa,' he ordered coldly, and I fell back at the harshness of his words, reminiscent of how my father said my name. I tried to quell the memories that came but they were relentless. The only thing which held them at bay was his voice.

'So what's it going to be Jonathan?' Jace challenged and my eyes darted back to his only to find his gold ones looking back at me, a curious look lighting them.

'Fine, but if you touch my sister or hurt her in any way I will come after you Wayland but it's not going to come down to that,' Jonathan warned, but all I felt was sick. My own brother was using me as a bargaining chip in a poker match with one of the most famous men on the planet.

'Let's play then Morgenstern.' Immediately, my stomach twisted in anticipation. If my brother lost I was going to be the maid to the most famous rock star in the world. I would be bound to him as more than an employee, but the winnings of a bet, one my own brother had made. That was something I most definitely did not want to be.

As the cards played out, I felt myself unknowingly bitting at my bottom lip, terrified of the outcome. I did not want to be the maid to one of the worlds most well known playboys. I didn't even like the guy, I didn't want to clean up his messes.

Suddenly, when the final cards were laid out my fate was sealed and it wasn't the one I had been hoping for.

'See you on Monday Clary. The maids outfit I have for you will go perfectly with your fiery red hair.'

* * *

**So, there it is, chapter one. Now usually, I only write for The Selection Trilogy but I had an idea and I thought it was more suited to these characters than those from my previous stories. So please let me know what you think :) Is there a story here, do you want to hear more?**

**Happy reading beautiful people :)**


	2. The Day after the Night before

_**The Day after the Night before**_

'Jonathan Morgenstern you open the door, this instant or I'm going to break it down,' I shouted, pounding on the door again. I would have picked the lock like last night but my brother had put the chain on. Unfortunately, I was no match for a chain.

'Jonathan,' I yelled again, relentless in my attempts to get my brother to open the door. In hindsight, I shouldn't have stormed out last night after my brother had lost the bet but I couldn't be in that room a moment longer. The rockstar's face was so smug, I knew if I stayed in there I would have needed my brother to get me off assault charges.

'Jonathan.'

'Shut up, it's six in the morning.' One of his neighbours shouted at me through the shield of their door. 'On a Sunday.' They punctuated and I was about ready to start pounding on all of their doors when Jonathan finally emerged. His door inched open a crack, revealing a rumpled and very hungover form who I was sure had once resembled my high powered, lawyer brother.

'Clary?' He croaked, rubbing at the sandpits of sleep in his eyes. I was surprised he even found his way to the door, let alone the path out from under the covers of his bed.

'Jonathan,' I growled pushing past him a little too roughly so he slammed into the door frame, but I had no regrets, my anger since last night had not mellowed. I had made three canvases and four sketches of anger. My entire dump of an apartment was covered in red and black paint and I had whittled the last of my charcoal down to stubs. My fingers were black and my hair was stained with black and red. I wouldn't be surprised if my once green eyes were now just spirals of red rage.

'What are you doing here?' He muttered following me into his living room where the crime scene from last night was still set.

'I pray for your sake that you did not just ask me that question.'

'Clary, I'm too tired for these games. It's very early and I am very hungover,' he moaned flopping down on his brown leather couch that looked like something out of a Freudian skit. Sometimes people questioned my sense of style but when I had a brother with taste like mine had there was no competition.

'Jonathan, if I have to remind you of what happened last night we may need to call the police now because there may no be any of you left when they do arrive,' I retorted menacingly.

'What do you mean last night?' He asked tiredly, his arm draped lazily across his eyes trying to keep the early morning New York sun out. 'I was here last night, with some clients.'

'Oh I know,' I deadpanned, glaring at my older brother with all the ferocity I could muster on zero hours sleep.

'No,' he gasped as realisation finally started to light in his alcohol impeded mind. 'You…you weren't here last night…were you?'

I simply glared at him in response, not even in control of my anger enough to dignify his question with a response.

'No,' he groaned again pushing to his feet and walking over to where he was sitting last night at the poker table. 'I didn't do this. I couldn't have done this.' He muttered in disbelief as the events from the night before appeared to run through his mind in an action replay. He continued to mutter incoherently as I glared at his back, unimpressed by his sudden realisation.

'Clary,' he said desperately, turning around and grasping both of my arms tightly, his bloodshot eyes looking deeply into my own. 'I am so sorry, I had no idea what I was doing. I was so drunk.'

'Fix this Jonathan,' I growled ripping my arms free from his grasp.

'Of course,' he said before a lost look came over his face.

'What?' I asked impatiently.

'You wouldn't know who I gambled you away to, would you?' He asked sheepishly and I felt my vision cloud over with a furious red.

'Jonathan!' I screeched, flinging my arms wildly.

'Clary, it was a rough night for me,' he sighed, running his hand down his face.

'It was a rough night for you?' I asked incredulously, taking a threatening step towards him.

'Clary, I'm sorry but I really needed this client.'

'So much so that you would sell your soul?'

'Don't be so dramatic,' he patronised, sitting down at his seat from last night and resting his head in his hands.

'You gambled your own sister away to a sex-crazed rockstar.' I hissed.

'I made a bet with…'

'Jace Wayland,' I glared, leaning down so his face was inches from mine.

'No,' he breathed, his eyes wide behind his hand.

'Yes Jonathan, right at this very table.'

'Clary, no,' he said again worry filling his tone as he turned to look at me.

'You need to fix this Jonathan. I do not want to work for that…that monster.' I spat, stepping back from my brother in disgust.

'No Clary you don't understand,' he continued, getting to his feet and looking down at me with his dark bloodshot eyes. 'I can't fix this.'

'What do you mean?'

'I can't try and back down from this bet, he's Jace Wayland,' he emphasised before pushing his hands through his pale hair in frustration. Looking at the two of us on the street it would be hard to tell we were related, we appeared to contrast each other in every way. Jonathan was always more like our father, whilst I got my looks and short statue from our mother. Thankfully, all Jonathan got from our father was his looks because none of my father's personality should be replicated, although at times I could see it fighting through in my brother no matter how desperately he tried to keep it buried.

'What do you mean you can't back down? I'm your sister Jonathan aren't you meant to protect me?' I asked desperately.

'Of course Clary but he's the highest paying client I've ever brought into the firm, if I renege on this bet he might not stay with us. I might get fired.'

'So, this is all about money?' I breathed incredulously, as my brother started to unravel.

'No-yes, Clary not all of us can live like you do.' He sighed.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You have no stable job Clary, most months you barely have enough money to feed yourself. One of us needs to be responsible.'

'Responsible?' I laughed darkly. 'You want to talk about responsible? I walked in here last night to find my brother gambling and drinking with the infamous party boy of not only New York, but the world and you want to lecture me about responsible?'

'Clary, that was business.'

'No Jonathan, that was you being you. When are you going to admit that dad affected you too? When are you going to admit you have a problem?'

'I don't have a problem,' he shouted, reaching out and grabbing my shoulder harshly, his fingers biting into my skin. Immediately, my eyes went wide and my vision narrowed. Memories filled the shadows where reality began to slip, the world dulled around the edges. My entire body flinched out from where he held me and a familiar voice filled my mind.

'Clary,' Jonathan's voice quickly snapped the world into focus again and I blinked my eyes a few times until they settled on the worry etched on my brother's face. He was bent down in front of me his hand still on my shoulder but not as biting now.

'Don't,' I whispered, shaking his hand from my shoulder and taking a few shaky steps away from him.

'Clary wait,' he pleaded but I ignored him and turned for the hallway. 'Clary don't go.'

'Leave me alone Jon,' I muttered almost running down the hallway. 'You've already done enough.'

'Clary, I'm so sorry, please,' he begged.

'Don't worry Jon, I'll be there on Monday, your job will be safe,' I replied turning back as I pushed his front door open to see my brother's forlorn frame filling his empty hallway. All he did was watch me and his silence was louder than anything he could have said.

* * *

Out on the street, I felt the cool fall air push back the ratted, paint streaked hair from my face and I breathed in the tainted New York air as if it were my first true breath. People brushed passed me slowly on their early Sunday walks through the orange leaf fall. Their carefree smiles and jovial laughter filling the air, mocking me. How could this be happening?

Although, I guess it didn't matter now because as of tomorrow I would be the maid to a man I had met for all of three minutes. A man who filled the tabloids with his wild behaviour and toped the charts with his loud and obnoxious music, that had women throwing themselves at him from all over the world. I had never wondered what it would be like to live in a world like his and I never wanted to, but now I had no choice.

* * *

**So, there's Jonathan. I'm really glad he's not my brother :) I did have a very long author's note here but well, it was long and I know not everyone wants to read it. So instead I have put it on my profile and for those who want to know about updates and reviews, etc I suggest you have a look there. I update my profile fairly regularly with info about all my stories. Currently, there is very little about this one because it is so new but I'm working on it :) Actually, I have a very pressing question. Do you want to hear from Jace's point of view because I'm torn. I'm just not sure, I think it might be more effective if we only hear from Clary and maybe might give Jace's world a little bit more mystery and intrigue but what do you guys think? Do you want to hear from Jace?**

**I like to keep my author's notes relatively short, generally they are one to two lines so I can focus on reviews which I will do right now :)**

**SilverCarstairs, wonderful to hear your thoughts, especially because you were the first I heard and I was a little nervous being I'd only ever written for one specific FanFiction audience. So thank you and I'm glad you think the story has potential. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**

**Rita, here is an update and I hope you enjoy :)**

**To the beautiful guest who can't wait till monday, I'm sorry I'm still keeping you waiting but I guess we all know what day comes after Sunday ;) Odd, generally I hate Mondays, actually it's Thursday's I really hate, everything bad seems to happen on a Thursday. I have no idea why. It must be because it's the last day keeping me away from Friday, the promised land :) Hope this has satisfied you until next time :)**

**To the wonderful guest who can't wait to see what will happen next, I hope this shed some light on Jonathan, we shall know more, or maybe less about Jace next time ;) I believe the next chapter is their meeting and I can't promise it will go smoothly but it wouldn't be interesting if it did :) Hope you continue to enjoy**

**Daire123, The wait is over the reaction is here, at least half of a reaction, we shall see whether Jace needs an ambulance after Clary gets through with him in the next chapter, or will his star status be too much for her...**

**And to the ambitious guest who asked if I could update everyday, I try my hardest but sometimes life gets in the way. No matter how hard I try there just aren't enough hours in the day. I'm so excited your enjoying it so far though and I hope I can make it a story you really love in the future :)**

**Finally, thank you to all the wonderful people who have already shown so much support for this story it kept me up most of last night because I was too excited to sleep. A common problem for me. So thank you for being the amazing people that you are :)**

**Oh and tomorrow is Monday. Not in the literal sense because my Monday is over but in the fictional sense. Jace...**

**Happy reading story lovers :)**


	3. Here to Collect

**_Here to collect_**

I woke the next day to the sound of my neighbours upstairs screeching at each other, again. I never had a need for an alarm clock with those two supposed love birds on the floor above me. Ten solid minutes of fighting and then the door slammed as my final alarm to greet the day. Groaning and rubbing at my tired eyes, I pushed up from my lumpy bed looking around my paint splattered apartment. There was hardly any surface which wasn't covered in paint, even me.

The entire place consisted of one single room, a curtain dividing the bathroom was the only separation. The kitchen was a sink, a stove and a bench. I didn't need a fridge anyway, I couldn't afford the food to fill it.

The rest of the cramped space was filled with my narrow bed and my precious easel and sketching materials. I wouldn't be what you called neat, I hadn't seen the floor to the apartment since I moved in here. I moved in a year after Jon and I ran to New York. We were less than compatible room mates, for various reasons one of them being my inability to keep my paint on the canvas.

Yawning, I stretched up and pushed aside the huge woollen jumper I had been using as a makeshift curtain, flooding the space with dusty light.

'Monday,' I grumbled, slumping back in my nest of sheets and blankets refusing to acknowledge what I needed to do today. Maybe if I ignored it long enough the problem would eventually disappear.

Sighing heavily I pushed off from my cozy bed and padded across my kitchen to my only other prized possession, my coffee machine. It didn't make great coffee, it didn't even make good coffee. It did mean I didn't need to go to my local coffee shop and dig around the lint in my tattered bag for half an hour and still come up short changed. I stole the coffee from Jonathan anyway. I had bought it second hand from a yard sale when I first moved here and the duct tape on it then gave you the sense it had been well loved. Now there was more duct tape than machine but it was mine.

Holding my coffee close I shuffled back to my bed only to stop after my second step. Staring at the note poking through the slit under my door I stooped down and picked it up. I held it cautiously as if it might explode at any moment. Gingerly, I turned the white paper over and found my name messily scrawled in intimidating black ink.

Distractedly, I put my coffee cup down beside my bed before getting back in, the letter clutched tightly in my hand. There wasn't anything extraordinary about the paper, nor the writing on it but when I opened it up I immediately felt my blood begin to boil.

_I'm here to collect Clarissa. Go to this address at nine and your brother might just keep his job._

Glancing up at the loudly ticking clock in my apartment I saw it was already eleven and I couldn't help but smile. Despite all the hate I had for the note he had left me, one which anyone else may have mistaken for a ransom note I was happy to have this one rebellion. Begrudgingly, I got to my feet and I started to get dressed. Apparently, I had somewhere to be, two hours ago.

* * *

Standing before the address he had left I still couldn't believe my brother had done this to me. All I wanted was to steal twenty dollars from his wallet and instead I got an unwanted job for the world's most beloved rockstar, self proclaimed ladies man and known party boy. How could this get any worse?

Sighing and finally moving from my spot outside his glamorous apartment complex I moved into the lobby, ignoring all the glares I was getting from the people who were moving quickly on the sidewalk to get to their real jobs, ones their brother's hadn't traded them for. I was struggling to find a bright side in this situation.

When I finally took my first step into the lobby I felt the overwhelming sense to run. I didn't want to be here. Maybe he wouldn't even remember, he was really drunk that night. Although he had sent me that note, I thought. Wait, how did he get my address?

'Miss?' Someone said beside me, interrupting my thoughts and causing me to almost jump out of my skin in alarm.

'Sorry,' I gasped turning to face the man. 'You scared me.'

'Sorry miss,' he apologised. 'Are you here to see someone?'

'Umm…' In my head I was screaming no, very loudly. Unfortunately, my mouth wasn't listening, 'I'm here to see Mr Wayland, umm… Jace? Jace Wayland,' I stuttered, not really sure what to call him.

'You're the new maid?' He asked, a little bored now.

'Yes,' I sighed looking down at my feet. Apparently everyone knew I was coming.

'Mr Wayland is expecting you,' he continued. 'He's on the top floor.'

'Of course he is,' I muttered picking up my tattered bag, I had unknowingly dropped when the man had approached me, before shuffling over to the elevator. I looked back at the disinterested doorman and gave him a weak smile. He just ignored me and went back to his post behind the extravagant front desk.

He must be rich, I thought turning back to the elevator, my apartment building barely had a front door, let alone someone to man it. Bitterly, I pushed the button for the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

As I did I finally took in the space around me and realised I was very out of place in my paint splattered jeans and old band tee I had stolen from Jonathan's junk pile when he was cleaning out his wardrobe last.

The lobby did no look like the place for someone like me. I wouldn't be able to afford the flowers on the marble side tables. They sat beside plush red chairs which looked too fancy to sit on or even look at.

Thankfully, the elevator arrived before I was completely over powered by the opulence of the lobby and I quickly stepped inside. Just before the doors closed I saw the huge chandelier and shut my eyes against it all. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take and I wasn't even at his apartment yet.

'Do you know what floor you are going to?' My eyes snapped open at the strangers voice and I was surprised to find a man looking down at me with an amused smile.

'Umm…the top?' I shrugged and I watched as a confused and then a mildly disgusted look passed across his face.

'I see,' he answered cryptically, pursing his lips and pushing the button for the top floor.

'Excuse me,' I asked as my brow bunched together in confusion. 'But what do you see?'

He looked me up and down, lingering for a moment too long before he replied.

'I just didn't take you for one of _those_ girls.'

'One of what girls?' I prodded, raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms over my chest as the elevator started to climb.

'Don't worry,' he shrugged and I felt my temper flare.

'What, you don't think I'm pretty enough to be with the godlike rockstar, is that it?' I challenged as the elevator stopped at the man's floor.

'No,' he answered simply as the doors slid open smoothly, revealing an opulent hallway with only two doors opposite each other. I watched the man walk out unsure of whether to be offended or complimented and then he spoke again. 'You're too real,' but before I could answer him the doors slid closed again and the elevator was moving upwards swiftly. I looked up at the numbers and realised the gap between me and the apartment was closing quickly.

Just one more floor and I would be there and all thoughts about the almost insulting man were swept from my mind as anger, mixed with nerves, mixed with insanity swirled in my stomach threatening to toss the contents out in the pristine elevator. Then, suddenly I was there. The doors opened, slowly. Almost ominously and I reluctantly took a step out into the small entryway. There was a single green door in front of me and all I could do was stare at it.

'Now what?' I muttered as the elevator doors closed behind me with finality, leaving me in an uncomfortable silence, the green door my only company.

Grudgingly, I stepped towards the door and knocked softly, hoping he might not hear me. However, my hopes were dashed moments later when the door swung open to reveal the golden god himself. I stepped back in shock, arm still raised as my eyes tried to take him all in. His golden eyes bore into me with such intensity I felt my heart skip a beat almost in confusion as if it didn't know how to react to the man in front of me.

'You're late,' he grunted before disappearing back inside the apartment and I felt a smug grin spread across my face.

'I know,' I replied, no hint of remorse in my tone. However, I didn't follow him in, instead I remained nailed to the carpet firmly outside his apartment, not ready to enter his territory.

'Clarissa,' he shouted from somewhere inside and I felt my anger start to bubble again.

'It's Clary,' I yelled into the empty space still toeing the line of neutral territory.

'I don't care if its Mother Teresa, get in here,' he growled and reluctantly I stepped across the threshold feeling a coldness wash over me and I immediately wanted to turn back. It wasn't worth it. Jonathan could get another job.

'Clary,' he called again and I slowly made my way down the empty corridor before it opened out into a large living area. I stopped immediately to try and see it all. I had never been in a space so big. His TV would have taken up my entire apartment. There were low black leather couches that looked anything but comfortable and the kitchen was so white I was surprised there weren't any angels in there playing harps. However, all of this was nothing compare to the view. It was like nothing I had ever seen before and I could feel myself moving toward it involuntarily.

'Have you seen this?' I asked in awe as I tried to push myself as close to the window as possible.

'Yes, a bunch of concrete buildings covered in a thick layer of smog, magical.' He deadpanned and I turned back to look at his annoyed stance. 'Can I show you the rest of the apartment now?'

'Sure,' I shrugged, giving the view one last look before following his retreating back down another hallway.

'Where's all the art?' I asked frowning at the barren, white walls.

'Don't need it,' he answered flatly.

'What about photo's?' I suggested. 'Of family, friends maybe?'

'Haven't got any.' I was silent after that as he showed me all the rooms in the apartment. There were many and the one which housed the cleaning supplies was almost bigger than my entire apartment put together. Finally, we reached the last room and I sighed in relief wondering if he would fire me when he realised how counterproductive I can be to the cleaning process.

'And this is your room,' he said opening the door to reveal another plain room with the blue bed spread the only colour in the room.

'My room?' I frowned, looking around the space. 'Why would I need a room here?' Was cleaning really that strenuous that I would need a nap halfway through?

'You live here.'

'What?' I almost shouted as I turned from the room to look at his calm face, his golden eyes staring somewhere behind me.

'Where's your bag?'

'What bag?'

'The one that has all your things,' he explained slowly as if I wasn't comprehending what he was saying.

'I'm not living here.' I answered, stepping back with my arms crossed.

'I'll have some guys sent over to get your things today.' He answered casually before turning from me and walking back down the bland hallway.

'Where are you going?' I asked in exasperation.

'Out,' he replied and then he was gone. All I was left with was an empty room and far too many unanswered questions. What had just happened?

* * *

**Not particularly interesting, but there's Jace. Or at least there he was... I'm glad you guys agree that Jace's point of view will ruin the mystery. If you guys really want it later I can put it as a separate story but for now it's just Clary's viewpoint :)**

**To the wonderful guest who would like to see what happen's next, I hope this wasn't too boring, I know how uninteresting the first few chapters of a story can be but it should pick up soon, I promise :)**

**To the lovely guest who doesn't want to see Jace's point of view just yet. Unfortunately, now that I have completely ruled it out I probably won't include it in this story because I feel it might become inconsistent and I don't really want you guys to know what's he's thinking otherwise why he does odd things will be too clear :) I need Clary confused so I need you confused. Hope you enjoyed.**

**To the beautiful guest who thinks my writing is very descriptive, thank you, your review was lovely. I'm glad to hear you like it so far and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations :)**

**To the sweet guest who really doesn't want Jace's point of view, don't worry it was really only an idea I was playing with I wasn't really sure I even wanted to do it. Please don't stop reading :)**

**lovetoread, thank you for giving me a name for you it makes my life so much easier :) I promise you this story will not take that long(I would lose interest before the three years was up so I cant expect readers to stay interested), it will be long if you've notice my other stories are relatively long because I enjoy writing far too much. At this point the only thing that will be short will be the chapters (yes this is short for me, those who have read my other story will attest to that as at one point they were getting ten thousand word long chapters) this size is very manageable, it still takes me longer than I would like to post them but they get done :) Thanks for reading my note on my profile and as it said I love replying to you guys because without you there would probably be no story. Anyway, hope you like this chapter even though it was just sort of I don't know, nothing but important :)**

**And finally, thank you to everyone so far who has been reading and reviewing this story, you guys are amazing and I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter, until next time, happy reading beautiful people :)**


	4. Moving Day

_**Moving day**_

'Can I help you?' I asked the men, in alarm, as they came marching into the room. I had stayed in 'my room' ever since Jace left not really sure what to do. I thought he would be back by now but it appeared as if he might be gone the whole day. When I heard the door open only moments ago I thought it would be him but instead I found two burley men in the doorway of the room carrying two pathetic arm loads of belongings.

'We are here to deliver some things for Mr Wayland. He told us this room but maybe we were mistaken,' one of them explained and I walked over to them afraid of how they were handling my easel.

'Why did you bring it here?' I demanded pursing my lips at the two men. They shared a confused look with one another before ignoring me and beginning to place things around the room. 'Wait, stop. I'm not staying here.' I quickly moved around and picked up everything they put down as they ignored me until both my arms were loaded.

'Miss, we were instructed by Mr Wayland to deliver these things and we were already paid.' One of the men told me impatiently.

'Well, take it all back because I don't want it here. Don't make anymore trips with the rest of my stuff because I'm not living here.' I answered adamantly.

'This was our only trip,' the other man answered in confusion.

'What about the rest of my stuff?' I asked in alarm.

'We were instructed to only keep things which were salvageable.'

'You're missing over half of what I own,' I accused, dropping everything down on the bed. 'Are you saying that half of my life isn't salvageable?'

'This was the best we could find,' they informed me and I groaned in frustration.

'What did you do with the rest of it?' I demanded, pacing before the two confused men.

'We were to dispose of anything which was left behind,' they informed me and I felt my face heat, my body vibrating with an uncontrollable anger.

'He told you to throw it out?' I screeched. 'What gives him the right?'

'Miss, we're just the movers,' one of the men answered cautiously as the other backed out of the room slowly. 'If you have a problem you're going to need to take it up with Mr Wayland.'

'I promise you I will,' I growled as the two men walked briskly from the room, taking a calculated risk and turning their back on me in their haste to escape.

Once they were out of my room I dived for the phone on the bedside table and rang my landlord. I had a suspicion he wasn't mine anymore but I needed to be sure.

* * *

'You already found someone?' I asked in alarm, my cranky landlord almost growling at me when I had first rung.

'A man came and settled your lease, I rented the apartment out an hour ago,' he informed me with his usual croaky voice. I'd be surprised if they didn't find a frog living down his throat one day.

'Well, un-rent it. I'm not moving out.'

'It's too late, besides the man paid me extra to keep you out,' he continued and I felt anger burn in my chest. How could he do this to me?

'Please Mr Peabody, I need a place to stay,' I begged, looking over at my tiny bump of belongings sitting on the bed.

'Not my problem,' he rumbled and then the line went dead.

'Mr Peabody?' However, there was no answer and I slammed the phone down harshly and the fury took over. How could this have happened? I'd only been out of the apartment for no more than three hours and I was homeless.

I got up to pace again, too angry to sit still for long. I wanted to destroy something, I wanted to maim the controlling rockstar but he had left. Why was he not here? How was I meant to yell at him if he had left before I had even received the news of my homelessness? Grinding my teeth, I stomped from 'my room' and down to the living room, assessing what I could destroy. Everything was so neat and tidy I found myself wondering who the last maid was and why she had quit.

There wasn't a speck of dust or a pillow out of place on the sofa. All the remotes to the television were lined up neatly on the clear coffee table and there was nothing personal anywhere. It was as if I had walked into a display home.

Brows furrowed I walked into the kitchen and the first thing to catch my eye was the coffee machine. It was beautiful. Every surface was shinning and best of all, there wasn't any duct tape in sight. I approached it with reverence, my anger put aside for the moment.

I was too afraid to touch it as my fingers skated across the air around it until eventually my desire for coffee overpowered me. How hard could it be to work anyway?

I pushed a few buttons and it replied with a series of worrying beeps, so I pushed a few more. There was a churning noise coming from the machine and I began to panic. Something started whirring dangerously and before I knew what was happening it started expelling hot liquid on me. Diving for cover, I shielded my head and waited out the storm as the evil machine proceeded to coat the kitchen in milk and warm black coffee, emitting a series of loud angry beeps as it attacked me. It screeched and shouted as I tried to keep the majority of it off my skin, but it still burned.

Just when I thought it was going to win the battle, suddenly, the noises stopped and the machine gave out one last squirt before falling inanimate again. Breathing a sigh of relief I gingerly looked up from where I was hiding in my arms and found a fuming man glaring down at me, holding the plug to the machine.

For a moment I thought there was an amused smirk on his face but the anger I saw staring back at me was undeniable. Slowly, I got to my feet as the kitchen dripped with the watery, milky mess I had created.

'You're back,' I offered weakly.

'What happened?' He asked in a low threatening voice and I took a step back from him before I realised what I was doing.

'I don't really know,' I shrugged helplessly, looking over at the coffee machine from hell.

'You destroyed my kitchen,' he said in exasperation throwing the plug down and gesturing to the disaster zone.

'You destroyed my life,' I answered, anger rising in my voice. If anyone was going to be angry in this situation it was going to be me.

'You're meant to clean, not make things messier than when you started,' he shouted, advancing on me.

'You threw out half of my life and now I'm homeless,' I retorted.

'I've seen homeless people with nicer places to stay than you,' he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, disapproval in every feature.

'It was _my_ home,' I shot back.

'You live here now,' he shrugged and I felt my anger rise to a height I never knew existed.

'I don't want to live here.'

'You don't have a choice, now clean up this mess. I have work to do.'

'Why are you doing this?' I shouted at his retreating back as he headed for the corridor which led to our rooms.

'Do your job Clary,' he answered, disappearing down the corridor and I groaned in frustration, childishly stomping in the puddles of coffee and lukewarm water.

'I don't even know what my job is,' I mumbled walking through the kitchen and looking for a cloth or something to start cleaning up the mess.

* * *

'I'm going out,' he grunted, before dropping something on the recently cleaned kitchen counter.

'Wait, but you haven't even explained anything to me and where do you keep going?' I asked irritably from where I was crouched on the floor trying to get the coffee that had escaped under the cupboards.

'Read that,' he answered cryptically before disappearing out the front door again.

'Where does he go?' I grumbled tossing the cloth in the sink and wiping the sweat from my forehead as I moved over to where he had dropped a very large book. I was now coated in a layer of coffee and sweat, anger pulsing from every pore in my body. I had a feeling I was going to be permanently frustrated in this apartment if this was to continue. The least he could do was apologise for throwing out my life as if it meant nothing. Rockstar or not, I deserved some respect.

Opening the book I realised it was a manual for how to clean his apartment written by the last maid. There were a lot of capitals instructing you on what not to do.

Picking it up I walked back to my assigned prison cell and began to run a bath in my oversized bathtub. Every surface, like the rest of the apartment, was pristine. The walls were white, the counters were white, even the towels were white. It was extravagant but it was plain and I couldn't help but feel a sadness spread through me as I realised nothing in this apartment revealed anything about Jace except that he was very lonely. How could anyone live this way, where was the colour?

Curiosity started to overtake me and leaving the bath running I walked towards his room that was a few doors away from mine.

'I'm technically his maid now,' I reasoned with myself. 'I'm going to go into his room at some point.'

My heart beat rapidly in my chest as if I would be caught at any moment but I knew he wasn't home and based on the last time he left the apartment he might not be back for hours. Who knew what he did with his nights?

Cautiously, I pushed down on his door handle and snuck inside, keeping the door open slightly behind me. When I looked up I wasn't shocked to find an empty room. There were no photos and just like the rest of the apartment there was no colour, just black and white, not even grey. How could anyone live like this?

I walked slowly over to his dresser and opened the first draw to reveal black shirts all folded perfectly in their rows. I felt the overwhelming urge to move them around. I even entertained the idea of scrunching one up in a ball but I restrained myself and instead moved one shirt so it was just out of place. The order of the room was making me twitch. It was too regimented and felt like it was pressing down on my mind. Everything about it made me uncomfortable.

When I looked inside his bathroom it was the same and I shuddered at the excess of order.

If I were to compare him to me it was obvious we were complete opposites. I had a suspicion that it wasn't the maid who kept the place so clean. Based on the reaction he had over the coffee debacle I was sure he was the perfectionist in this place, he was the one who was uncontrollably neat.

Crossing to his bedside table I slowly opened the draw looking over my shoulder, hearing imaginary noises through the apartment as I snooped through his things.

Looking inside I was shocked to find clutter and mess. There were pens scattered everywhere through the drawer and loose pieces of paper piled on top of each other, rumpled and torn.

Gingerly, I picked one up and realised they were song lyrics. His intimidating black scrawl were across all the pages with various words and sentences carved out into the paper. Most were unintelligible whilst others were beautiful. I wondered if I should listen to some of his music to see if maybe there was something about him that was redeemable. The last thing I expected from such a structured person were these beautiful freeing words.

I looked at them for a moment longer before remembering the bath I was running and I quickly placed them back inside the drawer before scurrying across his room and back to my temporary home.

Grabbing the rule book I moved to my waiting bath and quickly slipped out of my coffee soaked clothes before plunging into the warm water. Immediately I felt relaxed and let my eyes droop closed, the book forgotten on the floor beside the tub. There would be time for reading later.

* * *

'A map of the apartment?' I said in alarm, flicking the pages frantically to find the layout of the apartment where the location of every piece of furniture was mapped out to the very last inch. This was insane, no one mapped out their apartment.

'I am not doing maths,' I grumbled, slipping into a fresh pair of jeans and another one of Jon's shirts as I flicked through the manual for Jace's house of horrors. I was just about to read about the proper way to wash his laundry when I heard the door slam and loud voices started to ricochet around the empty apartment. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was after ten and gingerly I padded out of my room curious to see who had come home with him.

Nervously, I ducked around the corner of the hallway and saw ten or so people sprawled out on Jace's couch and they were undeniably drunk. My eyes were immediately drawn to the glassy eyed blond in the centre who had three girls fawning over him as the other guys went to his fridge and liquor cabinet in search of a new high.

The girls were all over Jace, running up and down his sides with their talons as he sat there with a bored expression on his face. Someone tossed him a drink and he caught it before throwing it back as one of the girls placed herself in the lap of a black haired man, wrapping her arms around his neck, his eyes clouding over.

I felt disgust run through my body as memories flooded my mind of a time before New York. I didn't want any part of this, not again. The dark haired man's eyes darted up and locked with mine and I felt my heart rate increase, a numbness spreading through my body. He lost interest quickly as the girl in his lap drew his attention away, but the effect he had lingered. My body racing with discomfort, but I denied any sense of fear. I wouldn't be afraid again.

I felt my lip curl in disgust and I backed away from the boisterous group as the girls started to whine in high pitched voices. I retreated quickly to my room, sliding the lock into place behind me. Alcohol was dangerous, my father had taught me that.

I felt myself tremble as I undressed and pressed the covers of my temporary bed around me but nothing could block out the voices on the other side of the door. Nothing could keep the voices silent in my mind no matter how I tried to hide.

* * *

**As a note, I think you should know that I hate coffee, I hate everything about coffee. The taste, the smell, everything. I'm more of a tea kind of girl. I love tea, my favourite scene in Alice in Wonderland is the tea party with the Mad Hatter. I love that guy.**

**lovetoread, thank you so much for your wonderful review, you're awesome. I'm so excited that you're enjoying it so far and I hope you continue to do so in the future :) and again, I love replying to you guys. I think I have a talking problem, I just can't seem to stop and it seems to get worse when I'm typing, so please tell me to shut up if I tend to go on because I will. Sometimes I feel sorry for anyone who has to listen but I'm out of control :)**

**To the wonderful guest who thought they came off as rude last time, you weren't rude, all opinions are valid :) I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story and I hope you liked the latest chapter :) Thank you for your reviews :)**

**emeraldrainn, thank you for your wonderful review you're amazing :) I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I shall endeavour to keep it interesting and lively until the very end :)**

**As always thank you to all the wonderful people who are reading and reviewing, you're all amazing :) Happy reading story lovers :)**


	5. Singing in the Shower

**_Singing in the shower_**

I woke up early the next day to find myself wrapped in a tight cocoon of sheets but unlike a butterfly I did not emerge beautiful. Shuffling into the bathroom, I shied away from my appearance of crazy red curls and matching puffy eyes. Quickly, I ran the shower and jumped inside feeling the warm water gently wash away the remnants of sleep. I stood under the stream of water for longer than I would in my own apartment where the highest the temperature got was just above freezing.

I was singing away loudly when suddenly the door to the bathroom burst open, a crazed blond man looking around the room frantically.

'Clary?' He yelled as I stumbled back in shock at the sudden intrusion.

'Jace,' I shouted in alarm, shutting the water off and grabbing wildly for one of the white towels. 'What are you doing?'

'Are you all right? I thought I heard you shouting or screaming or something.' He answered still looking around the room for the imaginary danger as I wrapped the towel around me tighter.

'I'm fine Jace,' I hissed. 'How did you even get in here?' I distinctly remember locking the door last night.

'What were you doing?' He countered, his bloodshot eyes finally resting on me.

'Having a shower,' I shot back in exasperation.

'What was all the noise?' He asked, running his hand through his rumpled hair and it was then I realised he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

'I don't know.' I answered distractedly.

'You sounded like someone was trying to murder you.'

'I was just having a shower. I like to sing.' I shrugged.

'_That_ was singing?' He asked with an unbelieving chuckle.

'Yes,' I scowled, pulling the towel around me even tighter, uncomfortable by how little we were both wearing and how distracting his body was becoming.

'I thought you were dying,' he smirked, resting his shoulder against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest only further emphasising the muscles in his arms. I saw black ink snaking across his arms and bare chest but I quickly shook my mind, trying to clear it.

'Well, I'm not, so you can leave now,' my face flaming with embarrassment and it only seemed to make his smirk grow.

'I broke your door,' he said before turning from the bathroom and disappearing out the door. I stood there for a moment before my legs quickly moved me back to my room where I saw the consequences of his apparent rescue. The door handle was mangled and the door hung slightly askew on its hinges.

'Umm,' I spluttered looking at what used to be my door. 'Jace, what am I meant to do with this?' Not surprisingly he didn't answer me and I quickly grabbed some of the few clothes he had allowed me to keep and I felt a slight spike in my anger as I threw on my paint splattered clothing. I darted out of my room and down to his before slowly approaching the slightly ajar door.

'Jace?' I said cautiously pushing the door to his bedroom open a little further. The room was dark but I could see the distinct outline of a body huddled up under the disheveled covers. Taking a deep breath I breached the barriers of his personal space for the second time and tiptoed across the carpet stopping beside the bed. I looked down to find a burst of blond hair poking out from the covers.

'Jace,' I said a little louder but he still didn't stir and I wondered how he could have possibly heard my singing in the shower only minutes before. 'Jace.'

I heard muffled mumbling and then he drew the covers over his head and I sighed in annoyance.

'Jace, you broke my door,' I hissed glaring down at the lump under the covers, which had finally started to stir.

'Clary,' he shouted in alarm shooting up from under the covers. 'What are you doing in here? Get out.'

'But-'

'You're not allowed in here, ever,' he emphasised jumping out of bed and causing me to step back slightly.

'Then how am I meant to clean it?'

'You don't,' he growled, spinning me around and pushing me from the room. His hands on my shoulders sending sparks around my body I was intent on ignoring.

'But, I'm your maid, aren't I?' I shot back.

'Out,' he shouted and suddenly I found myself out in the corridor again the door to his room slamming firmly behind me and I distinctly heard the sound of a lock clicking into place.

I looked back at the door in confusion before my growling stomach had me heading down the corridor towards the kitchen.

However, I only made it as far as the living area where I stopped in my tracks as I took in the state he and his friends had left it in from the night before. I found empty bottles of beer and almost every pillow on the couch askew not to mention some discarded clothes I'm sure someone would probably be missing right about now. It looked like a tornado had run through and I cringed knowing it was my job to clean it all up.

Turning my back on the mess I continued on to the kitchen and found a similar one in there. I eyed the coffee machine warily as I entered. I skated around it, afraid it might lash out at me again and shuffled to the fridge. If I was going to be forced to stay here then he was going to feed me. Looking in the fridge I saw my options were limited but breakfast wasn't going to be an impossible task. Living on a budget like mine you learnt to cook with anything you could get your hands on, even if some mornings that was an overripe tomato and a few flakes of cereal.

I was almost finished making a mystery omelette when I felt the overwhelming sense that someone was watching me.

'Jace,' I grumbled turning around to face him with pan in hand. Unfortunately for him, it was the only thing in the room that had any heat.

'You've been in my room before,' he accused as way of greeting and I couldn't help but smile. 'You went through my things,' and I knew he had seen the out of place shirt. This was going to be fun.

'Maybe,' I shrugged, dropping the omelette onto a plate and setting the pan aside.

'That's my personal space, mine,' he bit out stalking over to me and pinning my body between his and the bench. Thankfully, he was fully dressed now and I noticed his hair was curling slightly where it was still damp from his shower.

'It's not nice when people touch your things, is it?' I shot back, raising my eyebrow at him challengingly.

'That was different,' he growled, lowering his head so his eyes were level with mine. He was so low, he had to hunch over in order to be level with me and it made him look ridiculous but I restrained myself from smiling again.

'How, because it was my stuff?'

'A thrift store wouldn't accept your things.'

'It was still mine and you had no right to send men in there and decide that it was worthless.'

'Let it go Clary,' he groaned, pushing away from me and running his hand down his tired face. I wondered for a moment if he had a hangover from last night but my concern only lasted a heart beat before my anger returned.

'Let it go?' I demanded. 'How would you like it if I kicked you out of your apartment and told you that you were going to live with a total stranger and work for him? Then on your first day there he wasn't even around. Strange men came into the apartment telling you that all the things you own in this world have been thrown away, as if your life means nothing and when the stranger does return he brings his drunk friends with him and doesn't even warn you.' I spat, my breathing heavy as I let out all of my frustrations from yesterday. 'Then to top it all off he bursts in on you in the shower after breaking down your door.'

'I thought you were dying,' he countered.

'I was singing,' I shouted in frustration, pushing past him and storming towards my bedroom. I tried to slam the door but then I remembered that Jace had broken it and instead picked up one of my colourful shoes and threw it across the room. It left a satisfying mark on the otherwise pristine wall and then I threw myself on my unmade bed.  
I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell and throw more things but I knew it wouldn't be helpful so instead I grabbed the phone on the bedside table and dialled a familiar number.

'Jonathan Morgenstern speaking,' and those were the only three words he got in for the next half an hour.

* * *

'Jon, I don't want to do this,' I complained for the hundredth time as he sighed heavily into the phone.

'Please Clary, it won't be forever. I'm sure he'll get tired of you eventually. You're not very neat anyway, you'll make a terrible maid.' He offered and I rolled my eyes at my brother's idea of comfort.

'Thanks Jon,' I groaned. 'I just can't believe you did this to me.'

'I know and I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever drink like that again.'

'Don't make empty promises Jon,' I muttered and silence soon fell between us as we both left the words unsaid. Jon would never stop drinking, just like I would never stop being the screw up.

'I am sorry Clary,' he said softly, finally breaking the silence and I sighed heavily as we skated around the topic again.

'It doesn't matter now, does it?' I asked weakly and his silence was all the confirmation I needed.

'If he tries anything Clary, call me,' he said firmly and I nodded my head as if he could see me. I knew he was trying to be protective, he always had been it was why he had given up his life back home to move here with me, as far away from our father as possible. We may not get along most of the time but we were all we had.

'He kicked me out of my home,' I muttered.

'Good,' Jon chuckled and I scowled at him even though I knew he couldn't see me. 'Wipe that angry look off your face Clary. You know that place was a death trap. Where are you now?'

'Across the hall from him.'

'You're living with him?' He asked in disbelief.

'He broke the door down whilst I was in the shower.'

'What?' He demanded outraged and I could hear him getting to his feet and slamming things.

'He thought I was dying,' I said quickly and I heard silence on the other end of the phone.

'Why would he think that?' He asked but I didn't get to answer before realisation hit. 'You were singing, weren't you?'

'I'm not that bad,' I groaned as my brother chuckled on the other end.

'No Clary, you're completely tone death,' he laughed and I pulled the phone away from my ear so he could laugh in peace.

'Come on Clary,' he said as I put the phone back to my ear a few moments later. 'You know you're a terrible singer.'

'Everyone sings in the shower,' I grumbled defensively.

'Not everyone should,' and I could hear the smile in his voice and I felt a reluctant smile spread across my own face.

'Shut up Jon.'

'Am I forgiven?' He asked hopefully and I smiled as I pictured the expression on his face.

'Not even close,' then I hung up the phone before he could say another word. I slumped back among the pillows and looked up at the ceiling when I heard a small knock on the bedroom door. When I pushed up I found a sheepish rockstar holding a steaming mug of coffee.

'That better be for me,' I grumbled as he edged his way warily into the room.

'Well, I can't expect you to make your own coffee if I want my coffee machine to live.'

'Its evil, thats not my fault,' I mumbled cradling the offered mug in my hands, breathing deeply.

'I didn't realise you would be so upset about living here,' he offered sitting down on the bed beside me. I remained silent and he continued. 'I'll consult you next time I plan any massive changes of address.' He smirked and I glared at him over the top of my mug.

'Why are you doing this? Why don't you just let me go? I'm sure you could hire a maid who actually likes cleaning. What happened to the last one?'

'I didn't like her,' he muttered pushing to his feet.

'Why?' I questioned as he turned his back on me.

'Just follow the book and everything will go smoothly,' he threatened and I narrowed my eyes at his retreating back. He paused for a moment beside my door and I could have sworn he had a smile on his face. 'I'll call some guys to fix the door. Keep it locked.' He warned and then he was gone.

Moments later I heard the front door slam and I felt whiplash from his rapid mood swing. One minute he was almost apologising and the next minute he was threatening my brother's job again. I couldn't keep up.

One thing was for sure, I was burning that book. Then I was scattering the ashes around his apartment. I may be forced to stay here but I wasn't going to follow his rules. It was about time the man who was bound by order met the girl who only knew how to live in chaos.

* * *

**Oh dear, how much destruction could one woman reap? I wonder where Jace went this time? Actually, where did he go last time? Wonder what surprises he has in store for Clary when he returns? Let's hope he doesn't bring anymore of his 'friends' back.**

**Lovergirl, here is an update, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Daire123, you make a good point, Clary was so busy yelling at Jace and being completely confused that she hadn't had the chance to chat with her brother, again. I promise Clary will leave the apartment soon but at the moment Jace has the monopoly on storming out. There are a few excursions planned, one within the next two chapters. It shall be...interesting to say the least :) You have many questions, I like it :) Jace's time is a mystery, that is all I will say. He may or may not have been to the apartment. I wont say for sure. All shall be revealed I promise, especially who the mystery dark haired man was ;)**

**To the radical guest who referred to me as dude, you're awesome and I still call most people dude and ask them how they are with one word, Sup? Hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**

**lovetoread, I would give you a hint about Clary and Jace but I don't want to give too much away. Let's just say it's going to get complicated, especially when...oh wait I can't tell you that. Okay, maybe when Clary thinks...hmm I can't really tell you that either, I think you're just going to have to wait and see :) Now, I know you had the thought that Clary should be a little bit of a singer but I already had this idea that she was an absolutely dreadful singer, so bad that Jace thought she was dying. I guess Jace is the only singer in this relationship, Clary just brings the colour :) Thank you for your suggestion. I love them and I really like trying to include them in the story as well, even though I couldn't this time. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**As always, thank you beautiful people for reading and your amazing reviews. Happy reading story lovers :)**


	6. Follow the Rules

**_Follow the Rules_**

I wiped at the sweat on my brow as I surveyed my work with a satisfied smile. Jace's living room had never looked better. Once I had finished my coffee, after he had stormed out of the apartment, again, I set to work on his book.

I cleaned the apartment before I pushed back all the furniture in the living room and began my masterpiece. I measured everything precisely as per the maps suggestion and then I outlined it all with masking tape. Once the floor was mapped out I proceeded to place all the furniture in exactly the wrong places.

I wasn't strong enough to move the couch so when the men arrived to fix the door I had them move it for me. It now faced out at the view of New York and it was where I was currently sitting wishing I had a cup of coffee in my hand. However, I still didn't dare to go anywhere near the coffee machine. When I heard a knock at the door I looked over my shoulder in confusion. Who could it possibly be? If it was Jace he wouldn't have knocked, so who else would be knocking?

Getting to my feet I felt an uneasiness settle in my chest. What if it was one of his friends from last night?

I crossed the room silently as the person knocked again and I felt my heart rate increase. With trepidation I flicked the locks on the door and opened it slowly, peaking around the door. Suddenly, I sprung back when the door came crashing back at me and a body pushed past me in a flurry of long raven hair and legs that seemed to go on forever.

'Where is he?' She yelled, storming into the apartment and I was left holding the door, my mouth slightly open as I watched her. 'Jace?' I didn't know what to do. Logically, I should have told her he wasn't here immediately but my mind had stopped working and all that was left was empty space where it had once been.

'Who are you?' She demanded, turning back to me and if were possible my mind became even blanker than before. 'Do you speak?' Before I could answer she disappeared down the corridor to Jace's and my bedroom muttering something as she went.

Slowly, I shut the door behind me and followed after her, not sure what I was doing but knowing I couldn't stay there.

I found her moments later in Jace's room and I wasn't shocked to find that it was again the neatest place in the apartment. The bed was made perfectly and everything in the room was lined up with precision, exactly how it had been yesterday. I hovered over the threshold not sure whether I should go in or not but then I saw her coming back out of his bathroom.

'Where is he?' She demanded, looking around the empty room.

'He's not here,' I offered weakly as she stormed back over towards me. I quickly stepped back out of her way and followed the human tornado down the corridor again and stood slightly away from her as she assessed the living room.

'What happened in here?' She asked with a raised eyebrow. 'It looks like someone murdered the sofa.'

'I'm teaching Jace a lesson.'

'Who are you?' She asked again before disappearing into the kitchen.

'Clary,' I mumbled but she was already gone.

'Why are you here and where is Jace?' She yelled from somewhere in the kitchen and I reluctantly followed after her to find her easily making herself a coffee. Clearly she had been here before because the devil wasn't spitting hot liquid on her.

'I'm his winnings,' I grumbled.

'What?' She asked distractedly.

'He won me in a bet,' I explained, crossing my arms angrily over my chest.

'He won a person? That can't be right,' she frowned turning back to me with a steaming cup of coffee. 'What's your name again?'

'Clary,' I mumbled.

'And where is Jace?' She asked walking back out into the living room, me following obediently behind her.

'I don't know,' I shrugged. 'He stormed out a few hours ago.'

'Sounds like Jace. He's probably at the studio. I should have checked there first. That boy is a workaholic.' She scolded, setting her untouched coffee on the relocated coffee table and I eyed it enviously.

'Sorry, but who are you?' I asked, my brow furrowing in confusion.

'Oh sorry, how silly of me, I'm Isabelle but everyone calls me Izzy. I'm Jace's publicist. I'm in charge of Jace's image and right now he's working pretty hard to destroy it.'

'Is that where he always goes, the studio?' I asked trying to piece together the little bits about him I had learnt.

'Sometimes, other times he goes places to blow off steam. Do you live here with him?' She asked offhandedly.

'Yes.'

'Keep your door locked at night,' she answered cryptically, heading for the door.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?' I asked in confusion.

'Jace's life isn't clean, despite how neat he likes to keep everything. Just…lock the door.' She warned again, looking back at me meaningfully. 'Where did he find you anyway?'

'Poker game,' I grumbled.

'When did he go to Vegas?' She asked in alarm, probably wondering what damage he could have done to his image there.

'He didn't,' I answered flatly.

'You know what, I don't have time for this,' she sighed, turning back for the door in her usual whirlwind fashion I was beginning to associate with her. 'Why does he keep you here? Actually, I don't want to know that.'

'I'm his new maid,' I answered, wanting to clear up any thoughts that were circling around her mind.

'You're not very good, are you?' She smirked looking back at the crime scene in the living room.

'That's the plan,' I smiled, looking back to admire my work.

'He fired the last one months ago. He doesn't really need a maid as I'm sure you've noticed but he can do with the company. He never lets anyone in, don't get attached,' she warned. 'He doesn't.'

'I can't stand him,' I grumbled, realising that every conversation we've had so far has either ended or begun with hostility.

'Good,' she nodded firmly, turning back and opening the front door.

'Why did he fire the last one?' I asked hurriedly before she could disappear.

'He wouldn't say,' she shrugged. 'Maybe she was too clean for him,' she laughed at some inside joke I didn't quite understand but I laughed politely anyway.

'Good luck Clary,' she said before disappearing out the front door in a whirlwind of dark hair and heels. I couldn't help but feel the warning in her words and why did everyone keep saying to lock my door at night? Was there a mystical monster that roamed the halls of his apartment at night that ate people while they slept?

* * *

'Izzy,' I heard Jace groan as the front door opened later that afternoon. 'I don't do these things to make your life harder. You're my publicist. I pay you to handle this.' I looked up as he entered the living room and I smirked when I realised he hadn't noticed my redecorating yet. I leant over the back of the sofa and got comfortable, this was going to be entertaining.

'Izzy, that was Seb I don't have control of what he does.' He growled at her angrily and I grew impatient until he finally moved over to the outline of where his sofa used to be. His face clouded with confusion until he looked up and his eyes met with mine. I saw his jaw tick with anger as I waved at him mockingly. I could still hear Izzy yelling down the line at him but he had lost all interest in her, his sole attention on me.

'Izzy, I have to call you back,' he mumbled shutting off her stream of angry words and tossing his phone where the coffee table used to be. When it hit the floor he looked over in alarm and realised there was nothing but an outline of the object which used to be there. He stared at the space for a moment before he slowly returned his eyes to me and I felt the smile on my face grow uncontrollably.

'Clary,' he growled as he marched over to where I sat. 'What have you done?'

'Redecorated,' I shrugged, turning my back on him and slipping back down on the sofa to look out at the descending sun over the New York skyline.

'I told you to follow the book,' he grumbled, his feet stomping around to stand in front of me.

'I took it as more of a suggestion,' I shrugged, lying down on the sofa and instead looking up at his blindingly white ceiling.

'Put it back,' he hissed, glaring down at me from above.

'No,' I answered simply and I saw his jaw working even harder and if it were possible I smiled even wider.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Are you going to storm off again?' I countered.

'You're meant to clean the apartment,' he complained in a low voice.

'I did,' I answered simply, pushing off the couch and past his vibrating body. I heard him let out a groan of frustration before his feet quickly followed mine.

'Where are you going?' He demanded as I walked through the kitchen opening the fridge and frowning.

'I'm going to go out and get us something to eat, do you want anything in particular?' I asked innocently as his face flamed.

'You aren't going anywhere, we haven't finished here,' he yelled, walking over and slamming the fridge closed and I fought hard not to flinch.

'I'm finished,' I replied, my voice even and we stood in a silent staring contest, neither willing to break first. The air grew stifling as he loomed over me, his hand still pressed firmly on the door of the fridge, close to my head but I didn't move and I didn't break eye contact.

'Fine,' he sighed finally and he stepped back from me reaching for something in his back pocket. 'Take this, I don't care what you get.'

'What is this?' I asked disgustedly, holding out the piece of plastic between my thumb and forefinger as far away from me as possible.

'It's a credit card Clary, people generally use them to buy things,' he answered tiredly before he turned back to look at his rearranged living room.

'Why are you giving it to me?' I asked, scrunching my nose up in disgust.

'Am I going to need to explain the concept of money to you or have you made a career out of petty theft?'

'I understand money Jace,' I spat back. It wasn't money I had a problem with, generally it was the absence of money that was my trouble. 'I don't understand why you are giving me yours.'

'I assume you don't have any based on why you were at your brother's place the other night.'

'How do you know I don't have money?' I demanded, throwing the offending card on the bench.

'You work for me Clary, you're buying food for me therefore you use my money,' he reasoned, running his hand through his messy blond hair and I wondered how many times a day he did that.

'I don't need your money.'

'Just take it Clary. Why does everything with you need to be an argument?' He sighed, his shoulders slumping and I eyed him warily.

'I don't argue about everything,' I grumbled, rubbing my arm self-consciously and I heard his light chuckle over the silence of the apartment.

'Just take it Clary.'

'Fine,' I sighed, reluctantly taking the card off the bench again and slipping it in my back pocket. 'I could have managed on my own though.'

'Of course,' he laughed and I quickly turned my back on him and left out the front door. The only thing running through my mind was how surprised that checkout guy would be when I showed up with a platinum credit card.

* * *

**So I broke my own rule on this one and I have updated twice in one day. I didn't mean to but procrastination is a wonderful thing. It'll bite me tomorrow but today it means you get another chapter. Oh and you met Izzy. What do you think the history is behind her and Jace? How did she become his publicist?**

**LOVERGIRL, Hope this is soon enough for you :) Enjoy**

**Dude, you remind me of one of my friends, you talk exactly like her :) I may make a separate story for Jace's point of view, it would ruin the consistency of this story now. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you like the latest chapter and know this is only the beginning of Jace's torment ;)**

**Rita, I think sometimes he forgets how to use his words and it's just easier to disappear. There may be some underlying anger management issues there, who knows :) I'm glad you like it, hopefully I can keep you hooked :)**

**Chatterbox, good idea but I had a different plan for our OCD friend, painting shall come later. All insane ideas come to those who know how to build up to the main event. I'm not sure who I feel more sorry for at the moment ;)**

**Skye, I'm going to preempt this with I love fairytales and happy endings. Actually, I tend to place a little bit of fairytales inside all of my stories. I'll be impressed if you can pick the underlying fairytale in this one :) However, it is kind of obvious, you don't really need to look that hard. I'd give you a hint but that would be too easy :) I love the Grimm Brothers I have a beautiful leather-bound book of all their fairytales and I own the majority of the Disney classics and the brand new fairytale movies. Anyway, hope you enjoy the latest update :)**

**Daire123, the locked door returns, even Izzy is warning her but what's so dark about Jace's life? Maybe there really is a mystical monster that roams his apartment? Who knows :) And she's out, time to rub it in that obnoxious guys face. However, her first excursion will not come without its own troubles and a startling realisation by Jace. Prisoner...what a wonderful hint which may or may not refer to the previous reply :) I believe her first move was tame but the next one won't be so :)**

**To the guest who shies away from love at first sight, generally, I like to work up to it although some of my stories do work on that premise. I have an addiction to love :) The mess has begun, but she still has an entire apartment to attack and Jace still has a myriad of ways left to fuel her anger. It's about to get a little interesting :)**

**As always thank you for reading and reviewing wonderful people and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :) Happy reading beautiful people :)**


	7. Hold the Phone

**_Hold the phone_**

This was the greatest day of my life. Walking down aisle two of the supermarket I made the sudden realisation that I had a very sad life when grocery shopping was a highlight, but I didn't care. Nothing was going to take away the high I was feeling. For the first time since moving to New York I was buying brand named items and not even caring how much they cost. My only restriction was how much I thought I could carry.

When I finally made it to the cash register I wore a satisfied smile as I realised my favourite cashier was on tonight. As soon as he realised it was me his face turned into a scowl and he eyed my items skeptically as I began to unload them.

'You know these are brand names, right?' He asked condescendingly.

'Yes I do,' I answered smugly as he begrudgingly scanned all my items through. I watched with glee as the total continued to climb and it almost felt as if the piece of plastic in my pocket was burning a hole in my jeans. When he finally read out the total, my body was humming with excitement.

'How would you like to pay for that?' He droned, skeptical that I could pay at all.

'Credit,' I squeaked, pulling out the coveted piece of plastic from my back pocket and I saw his eyes widen in surprise. I handed it over to him and he looked up at me and then back at the card in his hand, then back at me again.

'This isn't going to come up stolen when I swipe it, is it?' He asked doubtfully and I smiled even wider.

'No,' I answered simply as he swiped the card and the transaction went through.

'Where did you get this?' He questioned as he handed the card back to me and I loaded all my bags into my arms.

'I sold my soul to the devil,' I muttered thinking of the man who was waiting for me back in the apartment. 'The interest is unbelievable.' The boy simply watched me with his mouth wide open as I struggled out of the store with all my purchases. He face was totally worth the two trains and bus it took me to get here.

However, I was regretting it now as I realised the city had been covered in darkest several hours ago whilst I had been skipping up and the down the aisles. Still I couldn't wipe the smile form my face as I headed for the subway. Nothing was going to take my excitement away form me. Not even an hour on public transport, juggling awkward bags of groceries.

* * *

'Clary?' His voice was the first thing I heard as I shoved the door of the apartment open an hour later and I almost dropped all the bags I was balancing precariously in my arms.

'What's his problem now?' I grumbled. I hadn't been back to the apartment for hours, what could I have possibly done since then to anger him?

I kicked the door closed behind me and wobbled down the hallway to find Jace striding across the room towards me. I noticed all the furniture was still in the same place as I had placed it and despite the anger I could see in his amber eyes I smiled to myself as I walked over the outline of where the sofa had once been.

'Where have you been?' He demanded and I looked up at him in confusion as I placed all of my bags down on the bench top.

'The grocery store,' I answered calmly. 'You would not believe how big that place is when you actually have money to spend.'

'You've been gone for hours,' he growled, standing over me, his breathing heavy as he tried to control his anger. It was moments like this I wished I hadn't been given the munchkin genes of the family.

'I wasn't aware I needed to log all my hours with you,' I frowned, moving away from him and to the other side of the bench where I started to put away my purchases.

'Its dark outside Clary,' he yelled, pointing at the darkened skyline for emphasis.

'I've heard the sky does that at night,' I countered as I heard his heavy footsteps stomp around to join me.

'Clary, you're not taking this seriously.'

'I know,' I replied, shaking my head at his overreaction. Why was he even acting this way?

'I didn't know where you were,' he hissed , grabbing my wrist and forcing me to look at him.

'What do you want me to do Jace?' I sighed, confused.

'You could have called Clary, or left me your number, something,' he answered in exasperation and I looked away from him, my brows furrowed.

'I don't have a phone,' I muttered as my cheeks flamed and I tried to keep my eyes away from his.

'What?'

'I don't have a phone,' I repeated, pulling free from his grasp and glaring at the ground as if it had committed a crime against me.

'I don't understand,' and I could hear the frown in his voice without even looking up.

'I can't afford a phone Jace, not all of us have platinum credit cards with unlimited funds.' I replied tossing his card on the bench top beside the bags.

'So, you don't own a phone,' he repeated.

'Are you enjoying rubbing this in? Is this funny for you?' I shot back, taking comfort in the anger that was beginning to flood my veins.

'No, I had no way of finding you Clary,' he shot back. 'Who takes six hours to go shopping?'

'I do,' I shouted, my eyes clashing with his.

'This is New York Clary,' he growled taking another step towards me and I felt my body begin to hum with adrenaline. 'People go missing in New York.'

'I can look after myself.'

'You're impossible,' he scoffed. 'What if something happened to you? How would I know?'

'Why do you care?' I muttered, looking away from him and moving to put the rest of the groceries away. I turned back to the bench for the rest of the groceries just as Jace turned back to me his arm raised and I felt the world slip away. The shadow of his arm blurring my vision as a memory started to invade my reality.

I wasn't in Jace's kitchen anymore, I was back in L.A. my father's drunken shouts coming from the kitchen, his tainted breath filling my senses. I cringed away from him, away from his raised hand. Then suddenly, the image was gone and I was back in Jace's kitchen and all I could see were worried golden eyes.

'Clary?' He asked gently and I quickly shook his hands from where they rested on my shoulders as panic fluttered in my chest. I took several steps back from him, my head shaking as my mouth moved wordlessly. Anything to stop the burning in my eyes, anything to stop him from seeing me cry.

'Clary wait,' he implored but I had already spun from the kitchen and was speeding down the hallway until I found my room. I fumbled with the door handle until I pushed inside, shutting it softly behind me and slipping the lock into place as an after thought. I breathed heavily as I slid down the door, my head resting in my knees. I tried to calm my racing heart and steady my shaking hands as the memory started to fade.

'It's not him,' I repeated to myself as I replayed the image of Jace in my mind. I knew he wasn't going to hit me, I could see he was just reaching for the cupboard above my head but he was angry. I didn't know much about Jace but from what I had seen I didn't think he would hurt me.

Moments later I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and my body tensed. They grew louder as they came nearer and my breathing became shallow. Suddenly they slowed just behind me and my heart stopped. Several seconds passed but no knock came at the door.

I heard a heavy sigh before the footsteps started retreating again and my body expelled a long breath. I rested my head back against the door and swallowed back the pain. It was in the past, I wasn't going to let it affect me now. I was fine. He couldn't hurt me anymore.

* * *

Hours later I woke to hear footsteps outside my room again and I pushed back from the door where I had drifted to sleep. Again there was silence and then they disappeared again. After a second hesitation I quickly pushed to my feet and opened my door wanting to apologise for how I had reacted but when I opened the door the hallway was already empty.

Sighing I went to go back inside my room when I noticed something at my feet. Bending down I picked the box up, looking at it curiously. When I realised what it was I immediately looked at Jace's closed bedroom door and frowned. Shutting my door behind me I headed back for my bed and placed the box on the bedside table before falling heavily into the blankets. I was too tired to argue tonight.

* * *

I woke early the next morning and dressed quickly from my pile of clothes in the corner of my room then I went straight for Jace's room, box in hand. I hesitated for a moment, my hand raised to knock but I pulled it back slowly after a moment. Instead, I sat across from it staring intently at it's imposing whiteness.

When Jace finally stumbled sleepily out of his room I jumped up as a wave of determination ran through my body.

'Clary?' He yelled, stumbling back from my sudden appearance and crashing into the frame of his door.

'What is this?' I demanded, thrusting the box at him.

'How are you not in a horror movie?' He gasped clutching his chest as he tried to shake off his shock.

'Answer the question Jace,' I continued, ignoring his remarks.

'You could have given me a heart attack. Don't sit there like that,' he scolded, dropping his hand and walking away from me down the hallway, still ignoring my question.

'Jace,' I groaned, trailing after him the box hanging limply from my hand.

'Coffee Clary,' he grumbled and I glared at his bare back as we both moved into the scene of our fight from last night. Half the things were still in bags, cupboards still open where I had been putting things away.

'I can't accept this.' I announced placing the phone beside where I had thrown his credit card last night and he kept his back to me as he made himself a coffee.

'You need a phone Clary,' he answered simply as he turned back to me with two coffees in hand. I eyed him curiously as he placed one beside me on the bench and he stepped back to lean casually against the counter.

'I don't need your charity,' I grumbled running my finger around the rim of the mug and I felt all the triumph from last nights shopping trip sour as they glared at me from the bench top, mockingly.

'It's yours Clary,' he shrugged, pushing off the bench and walking into the living room looking for something.

I continued to glare down where the box was, unwilling to even open it. Moments later he returned and I looked up to find him scowling at the screen of his phone.

'I should have checked this last night,' he muttered tossing the phone on the bench and picking his coffee up again. I looked over at the offending device and saw that the screen was cracked right down the middle.

'What happened?' I asked curiously before I could stop the words from tumbling from my mouth. He grunted and nodded at the wall beside the television and I saw there was a dent in the smooth white surface. I felt my brows furrow in confusion as I stared at the wall wondering how it had gotten there.

'You didn't come home,' he answered with a shrug, sipping calmly on his coffee.

'So you threw your phone at a wall?' I asked in alarm, looking between the broken phone and the hole in the wall.

'It doesn't matter, I'll just get a new one or I'll get my assistant to get one,' he answered nonchalantly.

'You can have this one, problem solved,' I announced sliding the phone box across to him.

'That's yours,' he glared at me.

'I don't want it.'

'I'm giving it to you,' he emphasised and I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of this conversation.

'What will you do with that one?' I asked, changing the subject and pointing at his damaged phone.

'Throw it away,' he answered dismissively and I felt an idea grow.

'I'll take it.'

'What?' He chuckled.

'I'll take that one,' I repeated, pointing at the cracked screen.

'But it's broken, why would you want that one when I gave you a brand new one?'

'You can have that one, I don't want it,' I said, reaching over and picking up the phone.

'I don't understand,' he replied, sighing and shaking his head but I was too busy playing with my new phone to take much notice of him.

'This is great,' I smiled looking up at him after a few minutes of tapping around on the screen.

'It's broken,' he answered dubiously and I shrugged looking back down at the bright screen.

'Thanks Jace,' I smiled turning from him and heading back down the hallway. I heard him mutter something behind me but I was too excited to finally have a phone again that I didn't even care what he thought.

* * *

**Just casually, I have been banned from grocery shopping because I have a tendency to just fill the cart up without thought of the cost. However, I believe a lot of this is on my mum because she doesn't say no. We always get the good stuff when I sneak along for the shopping trips :)**

**Dude, I never get sick of reviews, they're awesome :) Don't worry I have something crazy planned for next chapter and there will not be any wasted cake because I love cake. Actually, I love cookies if the cookie monster ever retires I'll be taking his job because I love cookies that much. I'm sure you'd have brilliant ideas for stories, writing is so much fun. It's what I do to relax from well, writing essays and reports for school and stuff. It becomes really distracting at times because its hard to ignore an idea when it pops up in your head and all I can do is write it down so I can have my mind back :) Anyway thank you so much for all your support you're amazing dude :) Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. They're both a little volatile at the moment but they shall reveal themselves more to each other soon. They'll have no choice they're basically living on top of each other, secrets can't help but rise to the surface :)**

**Lovetoread, don't get used to it as the story continues I'll probably get slower but still no slower than a week. I understand how frustrating it is waiting for an author to update a story. I'm so happy you're still enjoying it and I hope you like the latest chapter :)**

**As always, thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing you're awesome. Happy reading story lovers :)**


	8. Blank Canvas

**_Blank Canvas_**

'Clary?' I heard his voice from the doorway and I looked up from where I had been absently sketching. I wasn't really focused on what I had been doing instead just letting my hand skate across the page freely. When I looked down at it again I quickly slammed the notebook shut, afraid he might see. 'What was that?'

'Nothing,' I answered too quickly and he frowned at my suspicious behaviour. 'What do you want?'

'I was just going to head to the studio and I thought maybe you wanted to know,' he shrugged and I looked at his posture in confusion. It was almost as if he was nervous, but then something seemed to click in his mind and he slipped back into the confident rockstar persona, heavy shutters dropping over his golden eyes. 'Don't wreck the place.' He instructed flatly before turning his back on me and disappearing.

'Jace?' I called and I waited as Jace reluctantly returned to my doorway, looking past me, a blank expression on his face.

'Thank you,' I smiled and I saw his lips twitch slightly before he regained control and gave me a slight nod before he disappeared again.

* * *

Jace had left a few hours ago so it was just me alone in the apartment, again, and the boredom was starting to get to me. After an hour of wandering around his apartment I found myself sitting on top of the bench staring down the white wall in the hallway. It just had so much potential. I looked at it from every angle until I found myself hanging upside down as my hair dangled to the floor as I shook around the loose thoughts in my head.

Ideas were running through my mind until I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do something. All the white in his apartment was giving me a headache.

Jumping down from the bench I hurried back to my room. I quickly scooped up all the painting supplies I owned and struggled back out into the living room. I set the paints out carefully in front of the wall, already mixing the colours in my mind.

I wasn't sure how long he would be but I knew I couldn't restrain myself any longer. When the first stroke of paint slid across the wall I felt an overwhelming sense of freedom wash over me. The apartment started to slip away and all I could see was the image I wanted to create. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Setting my brush down with the rest of my supplies I crumpled to the floor in exhaustion. I laid back with my hands resting behind my head and admired what I had created when I realised it was dark outside. I looked around the apartment in alarm wondering if he had returned whilst I was lost in my piece but the apartment was empty.

Unfazed by his absence I looked back at the wall and I couldn't help but feel that something was missing, I just didn't know what. It was dark, his silhouette contrasting against the rising sun as it was just beginning to kiss the Manhattan skyline. He stood above it all, as if the sun was rising just so it could catch a glimpse of him. However, I still felt it was incomplete. Why was he so dark?

'Clary?' I startled at the sudden intrusion on my thoughts and looked beside me surprised to find Jace staring down at me oddly.

'Umm,' I stuttered realising my impulsive decision to paint his wall was probably not going to end well.

'You're the anti-maid,' he chuckled, looking over at where my paints had started to get out of hand, splattering the floor and mixing to create new colours. When he looked back at me I expected to find anger in his face but instead I found a lazy smirk and when he spoke again I knew why.

'You take pleasure in ruining my apartment, don't you?' He slurred and I felt his tainted breath ghost across my skin. I felt my stomach turn and I stepped back from him reflexively, paint spilling across the floor.

'Jace,' someone called and my eyes darted to the kitchen startled that we weren't alone. 'Where are we headed?'

'Who are you?' I asked, hating how my voice shook. He was the same man from the other night and I felt my skin crawl as his eyes fell on me.

'The better question is who are you?' He challenged in a low voice and I looked over to Jace, discomfort filling my veins but wasn't where he had been moments before. Instead he had gravitated towards the liquor cabinet and had started fixing himself a drink, one I was certain he didn't need.

'Don't even try Seb, she won't buy what you're selling,' Jace chuckled throwing back whatever he had poured into his glass.

'I can be very convincing,' the man said smoothly and I heard his footsteps as he made his way around to where I stood, motionless, by my forgotten paints. I looked over at him in alarm as he drew nearer, a beer in hand and a dark grin highlighting all the wrong features on his face.

'You moved everything else in here but not this,' Jace mused motioning to his cabinet filled with bottles of alcohol. 'Why?'

'Umm,' I stuttered distractedly as I started to back away from the man Jace had referred to as Seb. 'It…it was heavy.'

'I don't believe you,' he frowned, pouring himself another drink as I desperately searched for an escape. The room was stifling and I felt Seb's eyes trailing across my skin.

'It's dangerous,' I answered vaguely as I realised I had positioned myself in the centre of the room, exposed.

'They're just drinks,' Jace shrugged throwing back his second and then turning to look at me.

'Why don't you bring her along Jace?' Seb continued as if Jace and I hadn't spoken.

'No,' Jace answered firmly and I sighed in relief. Maybe he was still inside there, somewhere.

'Fine,' Seb huffed, leaning against the wall beside my painting.

'I don't understand you Clary,' Jace frowned walking across to me, his breath immediately making my nostrils burn. 'Why did you act that way the other night?'

'What do you mean?'

'You flinched, why?' He demanded, his amber eyes glazed.

'You were angry.'

'I was angry?' He scoffed and I quickly took a few steps back from him until I was pressed up against the kitchen bench. 'You don't make sense.'

'Why don't you take your friend and go?' I spat trying to muster up my anger but every time I reached for it all I found was a flimsy mess of nerves.

'You're kicking me out of my own apartment?' He chuckled and I edged along the bench until I was closer to the hallway that led to our rooms all too aware of the man's eyes still boring down on me.

'You're drunk Jace,' I said cautiously and he flashed me a challenging smile before he looked over at Seb.

'Do you think I'm drunk?'

'Not even close,' Seb smirked and while they were distracted I made my way to the hallway, only two doors away from the sanctuary of my room.

'You don't like me, do you Clary?' I watched him carefully, scared of his unpredictability. 'Every other woman would kill to be in your position.'

'What, be your maid?' I shot back, feeling safer with every step I took towards my room.

'They wouldn't act like you do,' he shrugged and I saw Seb watching us closely out of the corner of my eye.

'What, were you expecting me to do, swoon? Should I be grateful to the almighty Jace Wayland for plucking me out of obscurity and trapping me in his penthouse?' I spat.

'Let's go Jace,' Seb announced impatiently and I felt my body tense.

'You want me Clary,' Jace continued confidently and I felt my lip curl in disgust as his words became more unclear. 'They all want me.'

'I don't.' I said firmly before darting down the hallway and into my room, closing the door quickly behind me. I was about to step away from it when I remembered Isabelle's warning and I quickly slid the lock into place. I couldn't hear the voices over the pounding in my head so I wasn't sure if or when they left. I tried to calm my racing heart by wrapping myself tightly in my covers but nothing seemed to reduce its pace, his breath still lingering on my skin. Was every man the same?

* * *

I woke a few hours later to loud music and even louder voices and I fought the urge to find out what was going on. I had already had one run in with drunk Jace, I didn't need a second and I especially didn't want to meet the rest of his party friends. I screwed my eyes closed and tried to block out the noise but it was relentless and when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway I felt my entire body tense. A high pitched giggle rang out, permeating the walls of my room and I tried to pull the covers tighter.

The girl giggled again and I clenched my eyes even tighter as I heard a bedroom door close over all the noise. Was it always going to be like this?

All I could do was lie awake as the party continued to grow wilder and wilder. Several times I heard the door handle turn and every time my heart stopped before the person would leave when they realised it wouldn't open. Finally, exhaustion caught up with me and my eyes fell closed until there was no noise and just the emptiness of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning when I left my room the apartment was silent and I tentatively made my way across the room dodging party debris and empty bottles. I walked into the kitchen afraid of what I would find but it was relatively clean and I got myself a cup of water before sitting down at the bench not sure what to do. I didn't really want to see Jace, nor whomever he had holed up in his bedroom but I knew I couldn't avoid him forever.

After nearly an hour I decided to brave his room, afraid of what I might find but tired of waiting for him to get up.

Tentatively, I pushed on the door and was surprised to find that he had left it unlocked. Taking a deep breath I looked inside and found that it was empty. The sheets were a tangled mess, clothes scattered across the floor and the blinds still open from the day before. I saw the bright screen of his phone light up on the bedside table as it vibrated with incoming messages.

Frowning, I turned away from his room and headed back down the hallway. Where had he gone? I tried not to think about it but all that was running through my mind was whether he was all right or not. He was in a state before he left the apartment last night I could only imagine how bad he was when he had come home. Now he wasn't even here and it was still early in the morning.

Walking back through the apartment I scrunched my nose up at the mess that was left, my left over paints from yesterday scattered across the floor in a rainbow of colours, footprints tracking where people had stumbled through the apartment. Jace was going to love that when he returned, if he returned.

Feeling uneasy about being in the apartment alone I grabbed my bag from my room and left the apartment. If Jace could make the mess, he could clean it.

* * *

I felt the fresh fall air race across my skin as I left Jace's apartment complex. Not knowing what to do, I wandered down the street as the early morning commuters hurried off to their jobs and school children meandered along eager to socialise rather than hurry to their classrooms.

I was walking slowly past a news stand when one of the headlines on a magazine caught my eye.

_'Party boy Jace Wayland is at it again'_

It read and I felt my lip turn up in disgust as I looked at the picture of him stumbling out of a club, a girl on either side of him. His golden eyes were hidden behind drooping eyelids and I quickly stuffed the magazine back into the news stand not wanting to read anymore. He was self-destructive and there was nothing I could do to change that. I had learnt that lesson once in my life I wasn't keen to learn it again.

_'Jace Wayland, out of control again ahead of his latest tour.'_

I frowned at the next headline. When was he going on tour? I quickly flipped through the magazine and came across the article and was surprised to find he was leaving for a world tour in a month. Putting the magazine back I looked at the next one and I realised I knew almost nothing about him.

_'Is it over between Jace Wayland and America's Sweetheart?'_

The cover was an image of Jace in a restaurant with a blonde haired woman I recognised as Jazelle Ericson. She was an up and coming actress I had seen in a movie last year that had propelled her from the indie films she had been staring in previously. When did Jace get a girlfriend? and why hadn't I seen her since I started living with him?

'Are you going to pay for that?' Someone asked impatiently and I looked up to find the man behind the stand eyeing me angrily.

'Sorry,' I muttered, putting it back and quickly walking away, my mind a bundle of confused thoughts. Who was Jace Wayland? More importantly, where was he?

* * *

**Well, Jace certainly is living up to his party boy persona. It seems every time he does something thoughtful he falls off the rails. Oh and how do you think Jace will react to the painting when he's sober? If he returns of course, not to mention the colourful footprints on the apartment floor. Oh, and there's a possible girlfriend, oh dear. He seems to be getting worse. Okay you were hit with a lot of information at the end there I'm going to stop asking questions now :)**

**Lovetoread, I believe a few reviews ago you asked if this was prewritten and I also believe I completely missed that review. No, it is not prewritten you get it as soon as I have finished writing it. The story has a basic outline but a lot of things I just make up as I go. However, the first chapter I wrote is actually for a little later in the story because I never write the story in order, so I do have a few chapters floating around that need a bit more fleshing out and also need to wait until they fit better with the story line. I just like to see where it takes me. So yeah, sorry for ignoring your question I just forgot about it. I knew someone had asked me the question I just didn't remember who.**

**Daire123, wow, that's a lot to reply to, let me see, where to begin? I do love my odd character's. Everyone's a little bit crazy, especially the struggling artist (apologies to the sane struggling artist out there). Jace may be a little confused right now, there is also a lot in his life which isn't revealed to Clary yet, not just in his past but his current life as well. Clary simply needs to dig a little deeper because she has hardly scratched the surface, admittedly she is a little busy being angry at him most of the time. I would say more but then I would give the entire story away because I know Jace's motives and his past but you guys don't and apparently neither does Clary but I love how much thought you put into the story, you're amazing. And never apologise for writing too much, I love long reviews. I've read yours a few times since receiving it because its actually really helpful to know what a readers reaction is because sometimes what makes sense in my mind might not translate to the page very well. So thank you so much for your wonderful review :)**

**Eva, glad to hear you're curious, hope you continue to be engaged by the story as it progresses. Love hearing your thoughts :) Thank you for your review :)**

**LOVERGIRL, it was soonish, I don't really remember the last time I updated, I think it was two days ago, oh well, hope you liked it :)**

**To the wonderful guest who can't wait to read more, thank you for your review and I'm glad you're liking it so far, hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

**Dude, oh dear I've been sending everyone Voldermorts that's horrible, however, it isn't going to stop me :) I love smiley faces. I've had my moments with this story all ready but you guys are so great I wouldn't want to disappoint you but then I don't want to give you horrible chapters that don't do the story justice. Just between you and me and whoever has decided to read all of these responses I don't really like this chapter. Its...meh. I want to get to the next part of the story but you can't get there without the set up and they need to be closer before I do what I want to do and it's frustrating. Anyway, thanks for your review, heres an extra Voldermort just for you :)**

**And finally to the guest who wants more, here you go. Hope you enjoy :) Thank you so much for your review.**

**As always thank you to everyone who is supporting this story by reading and reviewing you're all amazing :) Happy reading beautiful people :)**


	9. Babysitter

**_Babysitter_**

I was really craving coffee, I hadn't had any in three days and it wasn't because I was on a health kick. The real reason I was a little jittery was because Jace hadn't returned home since that night. I wasn't sure what to do or who to call or whether this was regular behaviour so I found myself wandering aimlessly around the apartment. I jumped at every noise thinking it was him coming home but no matter how much I strained my ears it was never him.

By the next morning Isabelle was on the doorstep demanding to see Jace but just like the time before I had no idea where he had gone. Still Isabelle searched the apartment as if I had been lying to her and then stormed out with murder in her eyes. I wouldn't have come out of the rock I was hiding under either if I knew that was waiting for me when I resurfaced.

After a second sleepless night I couldn't take it anymore and I found myself unknowingly heading towards my brother's office. His judgemental secretary glared at me as I ignored her protests that my brother was busy and walked right into his office. I wanted to tell him everything that had happened, I wanted to yell at him for putting me in this situation. I wanted to remind him why we left L.A. but then I remember that we left because of me. He had given up so much for me, couldn't I do this one thing for him? So, instead I lied.

For a lawyer I was surprised he bought my lies so willingly but it was a familiar tactic from my brother. He had adopted it after our mother died. He liked to ignore the problems in the hope that they would go away. The alcohol helped too.

When I returned from visiting Jon that night I had small hope that I would find Jace but instead all I found was a cold, empty apartment.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting on the relocated sofa again. I sat looking out at the sun as it come out from behind the buildings casting long shadows across the waking city, my thoughts jumbled. It had been another sleepless night but I was struggling to understand why I was so worried for a man I barely knew. Why did I care? I was starting to give myself a headache with all the unanswered questions and conflicting emotions when all I wanted to do was just shut it all out.

Who disappears for three days without telling anyone where they are?

I started from where I sat on the sofa when I heard the apartment door slam open and several sets of feet stumbled inside. I twisted so I could see the people as they walked in but I kept myself almost entirely hidden behind the back of the sofa.

'You could help Jace,' came an unfamiliar voice as I heard them struggle down the hallway.

'He can't even see Magnus,' someone hissed in return and then suddenly they came out from behind the wall and I watched in confusion as two men held up a body that vaguely resembled the man I had seen three days ago. I could smell him from where I sat and it wasn't pleasant. He smelt like a dead animal that had been found in the rubbish dump, three years after it had died. I couldn't imagine how bad it was actually holding him.

'He's your friend Alec,' the man covered in glitter said flatly, shifting Jace's weight as he slumped further forward in their hold.

'Sometimes even I don't know why,' a more reserved man muttered, blowing at the dark hair that had fallen across his bright blue eyes.

'Thats new,' the one named Magnus said stopping to take a break beside where my painting was. 'When did Jace get a personality?' The other man ignored his flamboyant friend and they continued to shuffle through the apartment, lugging an uncooperative limp form between them. They never even looked up to see me peeking at them over the back of the sofa as they disappeared down the hallway.

Moments later the door slammed open again and I heard rapid footsteps against the floor before a frantic Isabelle rushed in, a small boy with round glasses clutching tightly to her hand.

'Where are they?' She demanded looking directly over at me and I pointed mutely at the hallway the three had disappeared down only moments before. She quickly bent down in front of the raven haired boy and he looked up at her expectantly with his wide brown eyes.

'Davis, I need you to wait here for a little while,' she said gently, her entire attitude shifting as she spoke to the boy. 'Mommy just needs to speak with her friend Jace. You know Jace?'

'He broke my guitar,' the boy complained.

'Yes,' Isabelle sighed looking at her son's feet. 'That's him.'

'I don't like Jace.' He announced and I couldn't say I blamed the kid. Obviously, Jace had a wide range of deplorable people skills not excluding his ability to offend small children.

'I know, but I won't be long. Then we'll get you to school, okay?' Davis nodded vigorously before his attention shot over to me.

'Who is she?' He demanded and I felt nervous under his scrutinising glare.

'She's...a friend of Jace's.' Isabelle explained and his eyes narrowed. I felt the overwhelming need to explain myself to the boy as irrational nerves started to spread through my body.

'I don't like him either,' I announced, my hands raised by my head defensively. He watched me for a beat longer before he nodded his head and I felt a sigh of relief rush out of me.

'Clary would you mind watching him while I deal...with this,' Isabelle said as more of a statement than a question gesturing to where Jace was, a tired look consuming her striking features. 'Simon had to go into school early this morning and I was meant to handle the kids. I was dropping Charlie off when I got my brother's call.'

'Sure,' I answered trying to process everything she had just told me. Which man had been her brother? I was still trying to come to terms with Isabelle having kids, she didn't strike me as the motherly type.

'Davis, will you wait with Clary for me?' He nodded before Isabelle gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead before darting down the hallway leaving me alone with the little boy. As his eyes turned to me I realised something. I knew nothing about kids, I wasn't even sure I wanted to be a mother. It had never been something I thought about until this very moment as the young boy watched me suffer a mild panic attack. I felt like I had to do something with him I just didn't know what. Under pressure I blurted out the first thing I could think of,

'I can make it rain warm milk?'

* * *

'Can I lick the spoon?' Davis asked excitedly, bouncing where he sat on the bench top as I put the tray of cookies in the oven. We didn't try the coffee machine because Davis didn't like the way it was looking at him and I agreed. All the red buttons were intimidating.

'Would your mom let you lick the spoon?' I asked cautiously as I heard Isabelle yelling again. She hadn't stopped since she went in there and if it was anyone else I might have felt sorry for them, but Jace didn't deserve my pity.

'No,' he sighed dramatically, letting his little head hang low before he returned to eyeing the bowl longingly.

'Then you better eat fast,' I smirked as his eyes lit up behind his frames and he almost dived for the bowl.

'Whoa there little man,' I chuckled.

'I see my favourite nephew is still feeding his sugar addiction,' I heard someone say from the hallway and I looked up in surprise.

'Uncle Alec,' Davis said excitedly, scurrying across the bench and launching himself into Alec's arms.

'Hey there big guy,' Alec laughed, holding his young nephew on his hip after barely catching his airborne body. 'Were you making cookies, or are you the cookies?'

'Cooking isn't cooking unless you get dirty,' Davis recited before he turned to me. 'Right Clary?'

'That's right Davis,' I smiled, wiping down the bench, where our mini flour war had taken place.

'Your mother isn't going to be very happy,' Alec frowned, dusting off the flour on Davis' nose.

'I'm not going to be happy about what?' Isabelle asked, stepping out from behind Alec. Looking at the two side by side you couldn't deny that they were brother and sister, they both had the same striking bone structure that just made you want to look at them all day.

'You seem to have a budding chef on your hands,' Alec smiled, setting Davis down on the floor as he quickly grabbed for his mother's hand.

'We made cookies mommy,' he told her gleefully. 'Can we stay a little bit longer?'

'Sorry Davis but we really need to get you to school,' she consoled bending down and brushing the flour from his hair which had turned a pale grey.

'Do I smell cookies?'

'Magnus,' Alec hissed.

'Uncle Mango,' Davis yelled exuberantly pulling free from his mother's hold and running over to the shinny man. I looked at the man curiously as I realised his eyes matched his hair, both a bright violet colour. 'Do the magic, do the magic uncle Mango,' Davis chanted as he bounced excitedly in front of his other uncle. However, this time I couldn't see the family resemblance. I wasn't sure Magnus was related to anyone on this planet, let alone the people standing in Jace's kitchen.

'So, you're the new maid?' I drew my eyes away from Magnus as he pulled a coin out from behind the young boy's ear. Davis could barely contain his excitement and demanded more as I focused on his other, skeptical, uncle. I fought the urge to take a step back from him even though there was a bench between us.

'I know, I'm not very good,' I shrugged, motioning to where the paint still stained the floor and I had no intention of removing the footprints anytime soon.

'No, you're not,' he agreed.

'Where has he been?' I asked, curious to know how he had disappeared for such a long stretch of time. Even the media hadn't been able to find him.

'Probably jumping from one seedy place to another, he does this every time there's a tour coming up,' Alec answered coldly, glaring out at the window as the sun rose higher in the sky.

'Why?' I prodded, testing how far I could push him.

'There's a lot of pressure, people pushing him to do things he doesn't want to do, millions of fans desperate to have a piece of him' he shrugged looking back over at his nephew as Magnus made Davis's glasses disappear. Which was met with excited applause from the little boy.

'Davis sweetie, we need to go now.'

'No,' Davis groaned as Magnus set his glasses back on his little nose. 'Just a few more minutes, please.'

'No, you have to get to school and I have to do some work,' Isabelle said firmly stretching out her hand to her reluctant son.

'Can I stay with Clary?' He asked hopefully.

'No, Clary has work to do too.'

'Please Clary,' he begged looking over at me for support but I wasn't about to go up against his mother. She didn't look like someone to mess with on a good day. He had the advantage of being her son, I didn't and I wasn't going to risk going head to head with her.

'No Davis, now we need to go,' Isabelle said firmly and the little boy heaved a long sigh before begrudgingly resting his hand in his mother's.

'Daddy would have let me stay,' he grumbled.

'No daddy wouldn't,' and I had no doubt that Davis's father would do anything the tall, breathtaking woman asked if he knew what was good for him. 'Now say goodbye to your uncles.'

'Bye Uncle Mango and Uncle Alec,' he grumbled petulantly offering them a sad wave.

'We have to go Alec, can you explain this to her?' Alec nodded as the two disappeared down the corridor and I realised belatedly that I was the 'her' they were talking about and I frowned as the mother and son disappeared down the hallway before the door fell shut.

'Explain what to me?' I asked when there was just the three of us.

'Jace's last stunt has severely damaged his image. Usually when he does stuff like this it sends ticket sales sky-high but this time it looks like his fans have gotten tired of his antics.' Alec explained and I looked at him in confusion.

'So how do I come into this?'

'You, get to play babysitter,' Magnus smirked standing beside Alec and wrapping his arm around his waist and I suddenly realised how he could be Davis's uncle even though they looked nothing alike.

'What do you mean, babysitter?' I asked dubiously.

'You get to make sure he stays out of trouble and for the most part stays inside the apartment,' Magnus smirked.

'What?'

'Isabelle has instructed our little rockstar that he needs to remain inside the apartment until his tour starts in a month. No girls, no parties which in Jace's world translates to no fun,' Magnus finished with a mocking smirk stretching across his lips.

'How am I meant to do that? Jace is an adult, I am not going to sit around all day and make sure he doesn't drink himself into a stupor,' I replied adamantly.

'The rest of us have jobs and Jace's other supposed friends are the ones who get him into trouble. It has to be you.' Alec answered and I notice a slight edge to his voice.

'I have a life too,' I shot back at Alec and he raised his eyebrows skeptically.

'You're Jace's maid, you're going to be here anyway.' Alec replied patronisingly and I felt a scowl spread across my face. I had only just met these people and they were instructing me on what to do.

'That doesn't mean I can keep him from leaving the apartment. If you haven't notice Jace doesn't live by anyone else's rules.'

'This is important, a lot of people's jobs are riding on the success of this tour and if Jace isn't ready then the crowds won't come.' Alec warned. 'Do it or don't, I don't care anymore, I'm tired of his behaviour.'

'Alec?' Magnus said worriedly as Alec pushed away and started heading for the door.

'I have to get to work Magnus,' I heard Alec mutter and then he disappeared down the corridor.

'Please Clary,' Magnus said turning back to me. 'This friendship means a lot to Alec, they've known each other for a long time but he can only take so much of Jace's self destructive behaviour.'

'What can I do?' I asked perplexed.

'When we picked him up he was barely awake and he was muttering your name. He wanted to know if you were all right. He got frantic for a moment when we didn't know who you were or whether you were safe. We had to call Isabelle hoping she knew who the person he was searching for was.'

'I don't understand,' I frowned.

'Generally, when he goes on these benders we find him a few days later, muttering Jenna's name, half passed out in his own filth.' Magnus explained scrunching up his nose.

'Who's Jenna?' I asked, desperate to know more.

'You'll have to ask Jace, I've already said too much,' he answered. 'I don't care either way whether pretty boy in there is drunk or sober, or how quickly his life is spirally out of control, but Alec does and I _do_ care about him.'

'Wait,' I said but he turned and followed Alec out of the apartment. I had so many questions, why couldn't someone just answer them for me? My eyes quickly shifted to the hallway where I knew Jace was but at that moment the alarm on the oven went off and I went to get the cookies instead. I wasn't sure I was ready to see him yet.

* * *

**I want to apologise for my previous chapter, I wasn't going to update again so soon but then I decided that I needed to redeem myself with a new chapter, needless to say I didn't feel my previous one was up to scratch. It's been an off week for me. I hope this latest chapter is less terrible than the previous. Now, lets lie low and hope that the people reading my other story don't notice that I have updated here before I gave them another chapter, shhh ;) **

**To the lovely guest who can't wait for more, here you go and thank you for your review I hope you enjoy :)**

**To the magnificent guest who wants to see Jace call Jon, what a lovely idea and I love your suggestion, I'll try and work it into the story. However, it looks like Jace is recovering at the moment. No phone calls for him, no anything for him really, Isabelle has spoken and apparently he is grounded. :)**

**To the wonderfully intrigued guest, thank you for your wonderful review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Interesting that you would see it that Clary needed to rescue Jace when I think Jace might see it the other way around. However, I believe someone is in denial and it definitely isn't you :)**

**Oh dear, to the guest who wants to see an update for Altered Dreams, I promise you I haven't forgotten or set it aside in favour of this one, it's just that the chapters for that story take longer to write, mostly because they are longer but also because there are more characters to think about. It gets a little complicated but I promise you there will be an update within the next two days. I have half a chapter written and if you're interested there is Antherly because I know people are missing their favourite couple :) No Adling though for obvious reasons i.e. the giant ocean that seems to be separating them at the moment.**

**eva, I generally don't do M stories because I can't even swear let alone write something like that. I hint at horrible things but I never go into detail. I like to keep it relatively clear which has led to a rethink in Jace's character and how much of his world I actually wanted to show you. I'm glad you still like the story after my bellow par chapter that I should have definitely took more time to edit. So thank you.**

**To the beautiful guest who likes how often I update, I try my hardest to get you guys a story as quickly as possible because I don't want you to lose interest of forget what's happened previously because then you'll miss out on the little things I put in and might even get confused and I most definitely don't want that :)**

**Daire123, Fear is what I was going for ;) This is all build up for Clary's past and even though Jace's actions normally would be unacceptable they are twice as bad for Clary. Clary's reasons for staying are very important to her character and I will reveal them later I promise :) The truth will be revealed when Clary confronts Jace next chapter, especially about what she read on the magazines. Thank you so much for your wonderfully long reviews and I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter :)**

**Lovetoread, thank you for your wonderful review and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter despite Jace only being in it for a moment and he wasn't even conscious. Initially, I had a confrontation between the two planned but then I had fun writing Davis so that got pushed back to the next chapter :) Oh well...**

**To the beautiful guest who likes the stability of Clary's Character, I generally like to make the guys work hard for the girl, it's more fun that way, especially when they try to express emotion. Can't wait to write how Jace tries to make it up to Clary later in this story. I'm not sure how well he can do romantic, it could get interesting :)**

**To the amazing guest who can't wait to see what happens, thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**

**As always thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story, you're all amazing :) Happy reading beautiful people :)**

**...so here's a teaser for the next chapter :) The title will be 'Dreaming Ducks' or something along those lines ;)**


	10. Dreaming Ducks

_**Dreaming Ducks**_

I'd had seven cookies, well eight but the first one was just to test. I had been glaring down the hallway for over an hour now, munching away on the cookies as I hesitated over what to do. I had stood up and sat down, walked around the kitchen counter and even contemplated moving all the furniture again but then I heard him shout out and I felt my stomach drop. I hesitated for a moment, shuffling my feet as I decided what to do and then I heard him cry out again and I unknowingly found myself walking down the hallway to his room.

Tentatively, I pushed the door open, nervous over how he would react to me being in his room and found Jace tangled in his sheets, his bare chest glistening with a layer of sweat. His face was contorted into a look of distress and his hands were clenched tightly at his sides. He groaned out again and it forced me across the threshold until I found myself beside his bed looking down at him as my heart beat wildly in the confines of my chest.

'Jace,' I said softly, my hands clenched tightly in front of me. He muttered something incoherent and twisted again before suddenly he shot up, eyes wide and chest heaving as he tried to suck in all the air he could.

'Jace, are…are you all right?' I asked worriedly and he turned to me with wild eyes and heavy breathing causing me to step back in alarm.

'What happened?' I prompted as he ran his hands over his bloodshot eyes.

'Ducks,' he muttered and I looked at him in concern. I wondered how many brain cells he lost over the past few days. 'Always, ducks.'

'What?'

'Jenna was feeding the ducks,' he mumbled.

'Okay,' I answered uncertainly, shifting on my feet. 'Who's Jenna? Why are there ducks?'

'Why are they so vicious?' He grumbled resting his head back in the pillows.

'Jace, who is Jenna?' I prodded, taking advantage of his delusional state.

'Jenna loved the ducks.'

'Did you like the ducks?'

'No,' he scoffed. 'Damn things were always so creepy.'

Slowly, he pushed up from the bed, rubbing at his eyes again. When he looked up they seemed to settle on me for the first time and he looked surprised to find me there.

'Clary, what are you doing here?' He asked coldly and I felt myself bristle at his tone.

'I heard you cry out and- what is that?' I gasped pointing at a burn mark on his stomach. It was small but it looked angry and before I could stop myself I reached out and ran my fingers across it. I felt his stomach contract, shrinking away from my touch and I heard the hiss as he released a breath through his teeth but I didn't move. It was as if someone had burnt him with the butt of a cigarette.

'What happened?' I asked gently, looking up into his faded golden eyes. He was watching me closely as I leant over him and I knew it was inappropriate but I couldn't bring myself to move.

'Nothing,' he answered gruffly after what felt like an eternity, shattering the moment and I hastily pulled my hand back as heat flooded my cheeks. I wanted to ask him so many things, who was Jenna? Why did he do it? Where did he go? But instead all I could think of was what I had read about him. The tour, his apparent girlfriend and why I had never seen her since being here?

'You have a girlfriend,' I blurted and all I wanted to do was reach into the space between us and take the words back but it was too late and Jace was already laughing quietly at me.

'Clary, you've been here for almost a week and not once have you seen me with the same girl twice. What makes you think I have a girlfriend?'

'The magazine had a photo of the two of you, America's sweetheart?' I shrugged as I drew patterns on his carpet with my toes, keeping my eyes trained on the black beneath my feet.

'Its publicity Clary, her publicist made a deal with Iz. I didn't have a say,' he frowned as he brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them. His head hanging heavily between.

'What do you get out of it?'

'I don't know,' he sighed, shrugging his shoulders as if a heavy weight was pressing down on them and I remembered what Alec had told me.

'So it's an act?' I clarrified.

'Isn't everything,' he muttered. 'I make appearances with her every now and then to keep up the ruse but nothing more than that.'

'Why don't you say no?' I questioned.

'Have you met Isabelle?' He laughed bitterly.

'And her son.'

'Davis,' he smirked, laughing at his own private joke.

'He doesn't like you very much.'

'I broke his guitar, apparently he has a memory like an elephant.'

'He liked me just fine,' I shrugged. 'We bonded over how much we didn't like you.'

'Of course you did,' he chuckled darkly and a heavy silence fell between us as I waited for him to speak. After a long time I grew tired of quiet between us and I asked the question that had been playing on my mind since I had met Alec.

'Why did you tell me you didn't have any friends?'

'Because it's the truth,' he answered tiredly.

'I met Alec,' I announced, 'and Magnus. Alec seemed to care for you like a friend would.'

'I don't need friends Clary,' he replied with a raised voice looking up at me fiercely with his tired, bloodshot eyes. I stared back at him, standing my ground as he glared at me. Finally, he sighed before letting his head drop again and muttering something I couldn't hear.

'Jace?' I asked uncertainly.

'They always leave,' he said bitterly and for a moment when he looked at me I saw a break in the walls he kept over his eyes, but only for a moment and then it was gone. His breathing was heavy and he seemed to immediately regret what he said as he ran his hands roughly through the tangled waves of his golden hair.

'Jace, where have you been?' I asked trying to settle the rapid speed of my heart.

'I don't remember,' he muttered rubbing at his temples whilst pushing up from his bed and stumbling toward the bathroom. I didn't know what to say so instead I said nothing at all and just watched his retreating back until the door closed. I stood there for a moment looking at where he had been before I left his room with more questions than I had answers.

* * *

'Feel better?' I asked as Jace winced at the sunlight streaming in through the giant windows of his apartment. He had been in the shower for the last half an hour and I was grateful that he was wearing clean clothes. However, he still looked liked something that had been dragged on the bumper of a truck for ten blocks and then run over by a freight train.

'No,' he grumbled, slumping into the stool across from me as I set a greasy burrito on the plate in front of him.

'What's that?' He mumbled resting his head in his hands.

'Breakfast for those who don't know when to say enough is enough,' I replied pursing my lips at his dishevelled appearance. He grunted in reply before looking down at the steaming mass on his plate. Burritos were my specialty after mystery omelettes. I'd made many in my life to help cure a hangover but I'd never eaten one myself.

'Coffee?' He asked swallowing a giant mouthful of burrito.

'Umm…' I stuttered looking over at the coffee machine. 'We aren't really on speaking terms yet.'

'Of course,' he chuckled, pushing his empty plate away and making his way around the counter to make himself a coffee. I looked down at his plate in surprise wondering how he had eaten it so quickly then I looked over at Jace as he made his coffee and frowned.

'Why did you do it Jace?' I asked cautiously, staring intently at his back as his shoulders tensed. He remained silent and I let out a frustrated sigh before throwing his plate in the sink and marching over to the couch, staring down at the people as they passed bellow.

Moments later I felt Jace sit beside me and I took the offered mug whilst shooting him an angry glare but he wasn't paying attention, so I resolved to glaring out the window again.

'It's who I am,' he said simply and I looked beside me to find him scowling out at the city skyline. I stayed silent and waited for him to continue but he never did and I never really expected him to.

After several long silent minutes he got to his feet and moved around the sofa before I heard his footsteps come to a stop only a few steps later. Curious I looked over my shoulder to see him staring at where I had painted his wall and I felt a smirk slip across my face. This was going to go down about as well as gasoline in dry grassland. I expected flames, big ones.

'I know what you're thinking,' I preempted.

'You ruined my wall,' he said flatly not turning back to look at me.

'That really depends on your definition of ruin, personally I think I improved it.' I said, getting to my feet and setting my coffee cup down preparing for the fight that was sure to follow his shocked silence.

'What do you mean improved it?' He demanded twisting to face me, anger etched into his features. 'You've…you've completely defaced my wall.'

'Some people call it art,' I shrugged and I could feel his anger increase.

'Art? My apartment is ruined. Why would you do this? Are you punishing me for disappearing, is that it?'

'Actually, you already saw it.'

'When?' He ground out and I could almost hear the tension in his voice as he looked back at my painting.

'You came here with a man called Seb before you went into an alcoholic coma.'

'I don't remember,' he muttered.

'You were pretty drunk,' I answered, disgust curling my lip as I remembered that night.

'You met Sebastian?' He asked, turning back to me quickly.

'Yes,' I breathed looking down at my feet, trying to hide my discomfort from that night.

'What did he do?' He asked menacingly and I looked up at him in surprise.

'Jace?'

'What did he do?' He repeated slowly.

'N-nothing,' I stuttered shaking my head. I wasn't going to tell him that he was the one that night making me feel uncomfortable and I definitely wasn't going to tell him why.

'Clary.'

'Honestly, it was nothing I haven't handled before,' I assured him trying to act casual.

'What does that mean?' He challenged.

'Nothing,' I answered quickly. 'It doesn't matter,' and I could feel his piercing eyes burn my skin as I shuffled uncomfortably under his glare. There was almost an entire apartment separating us but somehow it still felt stifling.

'Tell me,' he demanded.

'Why don't you tell me who Jenna is then?' I demanded trying to redirect the attention from me as images started to flash across my vision.

'How do you know about Jenna?' He asked, stumbling back.

'It doesn't matter. Who is she?'

'Leave it Clary,' he growled his eyes clouding over.

'No, if you want to know my past then I want to know yours. You don't get to demand all the answers.' I shot back, my face flushing red. He glared at me for a moment before turning his back on me and heading for the door and I suddenly remembered what Alec had told me. After hesitating for only a moment I ran around the sofa skidding on the dark floorboards and then ran for the front door. I quickly slammed my body into the door placing my body in between Jace and the door as he reached for the handle.

'Clary, what are you doing?' He growled, his hand still firmly on the door handle by my waist.

'Isabelle said you can't leave the apartment,' I gasped, out of breath from my mad dash across the apartment.

'Move Clary.'

'Where are you going?' I gulped, pressing my back firmly against the door.

'Out,' he answered flatly.

'You can't,' I said shaking my head vigourously. 'Isabelle will kill you.'

'For the last time Clary, move aside,' he said, bending down so his eyes were level with mine. I could almost feel the heat from the embers burning in his irises but still I didn't move.

Slowly, I shook my head. I could feel his warm breath dancing across my skin and I fought the shiver that was trying to work its way down my spine.

'Clary,' he breathed warningly and then suddenly there were two strong hands clamped around my waist and easily lifting me aside. I let out a startled yelp before I realised what was happening and then did the only thing I could think of.

'Clary,' Jace mumbled angrily against my stomach as I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his head and my legs around his upper torso. 'What are you doing?'

'Isabelle said you can't leave,' I answered as he let his hands fall from my waist and hang limply by his side as I still clung tightly to him.

'So you've attached yourself to me?' He asked sarcastically.

'I'm not going against Isabelle, she could murder you and make it look like an accident.'

'Get down Clary,' he warned but it only made me tighten my hold.

'Are you going to stay in the apartment?'

'Sure,' he answered unconvincingly.

'I don't believe you.'

'I mean it Clary, let go,' he emphasised and suddenly his hands were on my waist again trying to pull me away from him and I struggled against his hold.

'Oomph,' he muttered as he fell back against the wall and I cried out as my legs were squished between him and it. They fell from his chest and suddenly all I was holding onto him by was his head. He stumbled slightly under the change in distribution of my weight and then suddenly we were falling.

I released his head as we tumbled down and I was flung back against the opposite wall banging my head beside where my mural was. I heard Jace's body hit the floor heavily and I looked over to find him flat against the hardwood floor, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

'You're insane,' he grumbled. 'I don't know how you did it but somehow you made my hangover worse.'

'Good,' I muttered, pushing up to my feet as I rubbed at the back of my head where it had hit the wall painfully. I was slightly dizzy when I got to my feet and when I took my first step it felt as if the floor had come out from underneath me and suddenly I found myself falling.

'Argh!' I heard Jace groan underneath me as I lay sprawled across his solid chest and I found myself very thankful that he had put a shirt on. 'I wasn't moving Clary, you didn't need to dive on me.'

'I didn't dive on you, I fell,' I spat back trying to push to my feet again and hide the heat that was rising in my cheeks as Jace's hard body pressed up against my own.

'Or maybe you just want to be close to me,' he smirked and I felt anger hum in my veins as I glared down at him.

'You're delusional,' I huffed as I clambered off him and he only chuckled in reply. This next month was going to be torture.

* * *

**Lots of anger, lots of yelling, no real answers but did you really think I was going to make it that easy for them?**

**Daire123, thank you so much you are so sweet :) Jace doesn't have friends, they're there for him but in Jace's mind he doesn't have friends. There are reasons that of course link to his past, as to why he knows Alec and why Alec sticks around but yeah, to Jace at the moment people are interchangeable. I wasn't sure about the Jace asking for Clary thing, I was getting a kind of 'too soon' vibe but I'm a sucker for something sweet so I had to include it :) Clary is very confused about Jenna as well and still he refuses to answer her questions, however, she's not answering his either. Oh dear did I really talk up the confrontation that much? I hope it lived up to my hype then. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**

**To the beautiful guest who doesn't want to forget, this always happens to me when I'm reading another author's story. I get an email telling me they updated and then I'm like well, I don't really remember what happened last time or I have no idea what this story is about anymore. Regular updates are essential to me too, otherwise the story wouldn't flow as well because I forget what I have done previously. I have a shocking memory, sometimes I forget I've put shoes on or tied my hair up. I constantly find myself looking for shoes that are already on my feet or once I had a panic attack that I had forgotten my keys as I was driving my car. Anyway, a little off topic there but I hope you liked the latest update and that it left you with more questions than answers because that's what I was going for ;)**

**Dreamcatcher, awesome name by the way. I love dreams, which is probably why I like Cinderella so much because her entire story is about dreaming. I read a book once and it was about a girl who had the ability to do anything whilst she was dreaming. It was sort of like sleepwalking but she had the ability to do anything, including fly in the physical world whilst her mind was in the dreaming world. I want her superpower. It would justify sleeping more and thats always a good thing. God, I really can't stay on topic today, Jace will learn about Clary's past eventually but not yet. There is a big scene which will reveal quite a bit about Clary. Alec holds a few of Jace's secrets so his interactions with Clary will be essential to her deducing things about his past :)**

**lovetoread, Jenna's identity has yet to be revealed, I don't know whether you can guess it but she is the route of all his problems and also the reason he wanted Clary to live with him in the first place ;) A story should definitely be believable and in this instance they can't come together instantly because their pasts are this one massive wall separating them despite how close they are physically. I love incoherent name muttering, it reveals a person's vulnerability and obviously Clary was taking full advantage of Jace's as he recovered from a severe hangover ;)**

**To the wonderful guest who is enjoying this story, that's wonderful to hear and I hope you liked the latest chapter despite all the anger and unanswered questions on both of their parts :)**

**To the guest who was glad to see me update, I'm addicted to updating because I love to know what you guys think about the story. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**

**To the lovely guest who didn't like the way Jace won Clary, don't worry you were meant to not like it. Who would like being treated as an object to be fought over, no one, especially not Clary. It's also okay not to like Jace yet, I made him that way :) I kind of wanted you not to like him which is why the choice not to have his point of view was so critical to his character because I think if you had his point of view you would like him and I don't want you guys to feel that yet, mostly because I'm evil :) Anyway, I'm glad you're liking the story so far and I hope you like the latest chapter :)**

**To the curious guest who wants to know if Isabelle will become friends with Clary, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. However, they do share a mutual problem, Jace ;)**

**Snickers1058j, glad you like it and as long as you guys are enjoying it I will keep on updating :)**

**emeraldrainn, so excited to hear you like it and I hope you enjoy this latest instalment as well :)**

**To the awesome guest who loves 'g's', I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long :)**

**Wow, review overload. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story, you are completely and totally awesome. Happy reading beautiful people :)**

**Oh and because I have the next chapter's name already figured out, I'll leave it here for you for next time...**

**'Throw away the key'**


	11. Throw away the Key

**_Throw away the key_**

'Clary, please,' Jace begged again as I dragged the stool over to the wall where I had painted my last piece.

'No, you know what Isabelle said,' I replied, rolling my eyes and taking the brush as I clambered on top of the stool.

'Just for an hour, I've been cooped up for too long.'

'Jace,' I frowned turning carefully on the stool to look at him. 'It's been five hours since they left.' He groaned from where he was lounging on the sofa and I shook my head returning my attention to the wall. He was muttering angrily behind me but I ignored him. I was focused on the blank wall beside where I had painted the man's silhouette, the sun rising behind him. It still felt incomplete but no matter how long I looked I still couldn't figure out what was missing.

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed someone come up beside me, so when Jace spoke I nearly toppled off the stool.

'What is it?'

'Whoa,' I exclaimed reaching out for anything to steady myself. I was certain I was going to fall ungracefully from the stool when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I instinctively let the hand holding the brush wrap around his neck. Even on the stool I was only just taller than him and he easily steadied my body weight. When I looked up at him I found myself fighting hard to control my laughter as I admired the mess I had left on his face.

'What?' He frowned and I notice he still hadn't let go of my waist.

'Nothing,' I smirked, gently pushing him away. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to let me go and I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks under the intensity of the gaze but then the moment was gone. He released me and looked back at the wall, a frown wrinkling his forehead.

'So?' He gestured to the wall and I shook myself trying not to stare too long at his eyes.

'I don't know, there's something wrong,' I frowned ignoring the paint that had splatter across Jace's face. He could figure that out later.

'Yeah, it's on _my_ wall,' he muttered and a smile quickly spread across my face.

'You haven't moved the furniture back,' I mused and I glanced over at him as he looked back out at the room but didn't say anything.

'You know Jace, you don't say much,' I announced, climbing down from the stool. 'Alec didn't really say much either.' Jace continued to stay silent beside me so I talked to fill the empty space.

'I imagine conversations between the two of you are very…stimulating,' still he didn't reply and I bent down to pick up my lone tube of paint.

'Aren't you going to further destroy my wall?' He asked and I looked at him as if he were crazy.

'How? If you haven't noticed my paints are currently tracking the footsteps of your unwanted guests from the other night,' I answered unable to hide the bite in my tone as I brushed past him. 'Who were they anyway?'

'Just people I know,' he answered emotionlessly. I could hear his footsteps as he followed me down the hall and I wondered why. He must have been really bored.

'They don't seem very nice,' I shrugged, pushing the door to my room open.

'I don't keep them around because they're nice.'

'Why do you hang out with them then?' I prodded wondering how far he would let me go.

'They're fake and they don't hide it,' he shrugged leaning against my door frame as I put my paintbrush away. 'They aren't attached and neither am I.'

I frowned at his answer but didn't push any further I got the sense he wouldn't answer anyway. After a long moment of silence I decided to change the subject, feeling slightly uncomfortable with him looming in my doorway.

'So what do you want to have for dinner?' I asked already feeling my stomach begin to rumble with the pains of hunger.

'Whisky,' he muttered and I felt a disapproving frown spread across my face before I could stop it. 'What is your problem? Why do you always do that?'

'I don't have a problem,' I shot back defensively. I only have a problem with alcohol when it's ingested by people.

'You do,' he insisted. 'Anytime it's mentioned you tense up and that night, you flinched from me. Why?'

'Just leave it Jace,' I said warningly. I could feel his eyes burning into my back as I set my lone tube of paint down on my bed and I knew he had moved from the doorway and was standing close behind me.

'Where's the floor?' He asked as I turned back to him.

'Where it's always been,' I shrugged brushing past him and picking my way back through the clutter that was once a bare floor to the hallway.

'You're my maid.'

'I don't recall you asking me for my credentials when you won me in a bet against my brother,' I shot back as we returned to the kitchen, Jace close behind me. He didn't answer and I turned back in confusion and it only grew as I saw the angry look on his face.

'Jace?' I frowned and he slowly allowed the look to fade before speaking again.

'Why don't we go out for dinner?' He asked, trying to mask his anger but I could still see it lingering in his eyes.

'No,' I answered firmly.

'Why not?'

'I can barely keep you inside the apartment, if you go out I'll never be able to keep track of you.'

'I'm not a child,' he grumbled and I remained silent as he pouted in front of me.

'How about we order pizza?' I suggested and he grunted in reply before shuffling away and making himself a drink.

'Do you really think that's a good idea?' I questioned warily.

'It's always a good idea,' he murmured before tossing the drink back and going for a second.

* * *

'Are you even trying to help?' Jace grumbled as he hoisted the end of the sofa higher in his grip.

'No.'

'You're impossible,' he groaned before setting his end down. I had barely lifted my end off the ground so I didn't have far to go.

'Nothing is impossible,' I replied, keeping my face as straight as possible.

'Come on it's nearly back where it's meant to be,' he sighed bending down and picking up his end again as I subtly admired the muscles that bunched beneath his black shirt. I wasn't moving this sofa anywhere. I only agreed in the first place because you couldn't see the television where I had put it, although I thought the view of Manhattan was better anyway.

'What's wrong with right here?' I asked, already knowing his problem. We weren't exactly inside his little box I had mapped out. We were close but not exact and I knew it was going to ruin him, slowly, very slowly.

'Can you just help me move it?' He asked exasperatedly and I raised my eyebrows challengingly.

'I think this is the perfect place for a sofa,' and I took several steps back from it.

'Clary,' Jace said warningly already catching on to what I was about to do. I took the few steps back to the sofa before launching myself onto the cushions. Luckily Jace, sensing what I was about to do, had set the sofa back on the floor.

'See,' I smiled as I rested my arms behind my head. 'Perfect.'

Jace didn't have a chance to reply before the doorbell rang. He looked at me expectedly and I groaned before getting up from the sofa and heading for the door.

'Two large pizzas,' the delivery boy announced before he raised his eyes to meet mine.

'Wonderful, I'm starving,' I sighed, digging around in my pocket for some money.

'Wow, you're eyes are really green.'

'Thank you?' I answered uncertainly as I handed over the notes.

'No, I mean they're really beautiful,' he corrected and I felt my cheeks turn an unflattering shade of red.

'Hey, would you-'

'Babe, what's taking so long?'

'I-' I began feeling my initial shock mix with anger as Jace walked down the corridor towards me.

'Always talking,' he smirked at the delivery boy and I saw him smile awkwardly in reply. 'The trick is getting her to be quiet long enough for you to get a word in.'

'Yeah,' delivery boy said uncomfortably as Jace did the unthinkable and put his arm around my shoulders. 'Well, enjoy.'

As soon as the boy was back inside the elevator I felt my anger climax.

'Get you arm off me,' I growled and I felt Jace's arm drop from my shoulders and then he took the pizzas from my hands and started walking down the corridor as if nothing had happened. I trudged after him, slamming the door behind me as I went.

I stormed into the kitchen where he was casually getting plates out and I glared at him from across the bench top. When he didn't explain himself I couldn't help but speak.

'What was that?' I hissed as he started pulling out pieces of cheesy pizza.

'What?' He shrugged stuffing half a slice in his mouth.

'What do you mean, what?' I asked menacingly. 'You called me babe and acted like we were a couple.'

'He was coming on to you,' he shrugged.

'I am not, nor will I ever be your babe.'

'Come on Clary,' he chuckled around a mouth full of food.

'How many of those girls that you bring here have you called babe?' I demanded and he stuffed the rest of his slice in his mouth.

'You had no right to act that way,' I continued. 'You don't own me Jace, we aren't even together. If a guy wants to hit on me its none of your business.'

'He wasn't your type.'

'That isn't for you to decide,' I replied sensing the rise of my voice but not able to do anything to contain it.

'He was a pizza delivery boy Clary,' he answered raising his eyebrows disapprovingly.

'You know what Jace, just forget it,' I huffed pushing back from the bench and moving to the sofa. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared up at the ceiling. I could hear Jace doing things in the kitchen until his footsteps started to more over to me and with every step I felt my anger grow.

'Hungry?' Jace asked holding a plate out to me. I glared at him for a moment before sighing and pushing up on the sofa.

'Yes,' I exhaled as my stomach proceeded to growl in anticipation for the offered food. I reluctantly took the plate from, too tired to start an argument withy stomach. Jace was still standing with his back to me staring at the blank television screen and I watched him curiously.

'You did this,' he accused and I frowned at him wondering what I could have possibly done now.

'What?' I asked and he turned to face me pointing at the cheek I had splattered with paint earlier.

'Yes, I did,' I smiled proudly. Jace wasn't as enthused by my new choice of canvas.

'You let me walk around with paint on my face?' He demanded.

'Yes, and yellow is such a lovely colour on you.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'And miss this reaction,' I scoffed, taking a bite out of my pizza.

'I just...why did you…' he floundered and I blinked innocently as he struggled to grasp the English language.

'Why don't you sit down Jace?' I suggested but instead he stormed from the room and I quickly checked over the back of the sofa to make sure he didn't leave the apartment.

Moments later he reappeared and all the yellow had been scrubbed from his face leaving a red splotch where he had rubbed too hard.

'Feel better,' I asked condescendingly and he growled in my general direction before grabbing another slice of pizza and his plate and returning to the sofa.

'I want this sofa moved back,' he stated firmly and I looked at him expectantly. 'This is my apartment and I want it the way I like it. I don't want paint on my walls and I want everything in its original place.'

I continued to stare at him emotionlessly and it only made his frustrations increase.

'Are you done?' And in reply he simply glared at the blank screen of the television.

'Good,' I nodded and I heard him mutter something under his breath and I knew it was something I didn't want to hear. 'Now let's act like adults and decide what movie we want to watch.'

* * *

'I can't believe I've been reduced to watching movies on my Saturday night,' Jace grumbled as the credits rolled. 'With you,' he emphasised and I smirked from where I was curled up on the sofa.

'What do you want to watch now?' I asked ignoring his comment and I watched as Jace looked down at the bright screen of his phone trying to hide it from me.

'Jace?'

'What?' He jumped guiltily and I raised my eyebrows questioningly. 'Oh, I was thinking about just going to bed, I think I might be a little hungover still.'

'Really?' I asked skeptically.

'Yeah, see you tomorrow,' he said getting to his feet and walking towards his bedroom.

'You know I'm pretty tired too, I think I'll go to bed as well.' I couldn't believe how naive he thought I was. I also couldn't believe how obvious his smirk was.

'Well, goodnight Clary,' and I shook my head at his poor acting skills.

'Night,' I replied and I didn't miss him watching me close my door from the crack in his. I quickly pressed my ear against the door and I heard his muffled footsteps walking down the hallway and I flung my door open glaring at him disapprovingly.

'Nice try Jace,' I deadpanned and I heard him mutter a few curses under his breath. 'You can't leave anyway'.

'What?' He asked, dumbfounded.

'I dead bolted the door.'

'I have the key to my own apartment.' He scoffed.

'Not anymore,' I smirked, pulling out the key resting on the chain around my neck. Jace quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket and found that there was one missing.

'You stole it,' he accused looking down at his keys in shock.

'Isabelle said you can't leave.'

'No she said to lie low she never said a crazy woman was going to trap me inside the apartment.'

'You don't know how to lie low Jace.'

'Give me my key,' he demanded, taking a few steps towards me, just enough that the alcohol on his breath could reach me. How many had he had? I couldn't remember, was it four?

'No,' I answered firmly, tucking it back under my shirt.

'I can't believe you're actually locking me inside my own apartment,' he muttered stuffing his keys back in his pocket.

'Believe it rockstar.' This earned me a scathing glare before he huffed and turned back to his bedroom. I followed behind him and planted myself just outside his door and he looked back at me with frustration plaguing his eyes.

'Are you going to sit out here all night?' He asked leaning against his door frame and looking down where I now sat resolutely on the floor.

'You can't be trusted.'

'You're insane,' he grumbled slamming the door in my face and I smirked slightly at his temper tantrum. There was no way Jace was getting past me tonight.

'Sweet dreams Jace,' I sung mockingly and I heard him mutter a few words in reply. I smiled again and rested back against his door, settling in for a long night.

* * *

**There was more to this chapter but it didn't quite fit. I intended to explore more of Clary's past but I guess you'll just have to wait till next time. On the plus side I have half of the next chapter already written because it was planned for this one.**

**To the wonderful guest who is laughing at the last chapter, I'm excited to hear that you found it funny. Generally, I'm afraid it gets a little humourless so it's good to know you laughed :)**

**To the guest who just wants to know who the hell Jenna is, all shall be revealed possibly soon I'm not exactly sure yet but you will learn about Jace's past eventually :)**

**Dreamcatcher, nightmares are terrible. As a teaser, I do believe Clary should have invested in a dreamcatcher especially with what is coming for her in the next chapter ;) I'm a hopeless romantic too. The book's called, 'The interrogation of Ashala Wolf,' and it's by an Australian author and I find that they usually get a little odd at times. Her name is Ambelin Kwaymullina. Oh and I promise Jace and Clary get together, eventually. I love love and can't help but write gooey love stories although I believe Jace's character has very little capacity of goo :)**

**eva, thank you for your review. I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**

**To the beautiful guest who left me a wonderfully long review :) I love hearing your thoughts but for obvious reasons i.e. I don't want to give the story away too much, I'm going to refrain from commenting too much. This month shall be interesting, especially in their budding relationship, but its easy for a relationship to flourish in the confines of a closed environment. My question for you is what happens when Jace's world starts to seep it's way inside their bubble :)**

**Fangirl crazi407, so many questions and I evilly know the answers and have yet to reveal them to you but don't worry we will find out soon and then your questions will be answered :) The painting was described briefly in one of the previous chapters, 'Blank Canvas,' I think at the beginning but if you want more explanation I guess I could do that, even inside the story if you want. I'm not artist so it's based purely on what I can create within my mind. The extent of my artistic abilities are stick figures, not even good ones.**

**Lovetoread, the answers are coming I promise, I just like holding you guys in suspense ;)**

**Maddie, I'm so excited to hear that you like it, hope you enjoyed this latest update :)**

**To the wonderful guest who is excited to see some Clace, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter where it was just Clace, Clace and a little more Clace :) Not always positive but we'll get there eventually.**

**As always thank you to all you beautiful people who are reading and reviewing this story, you're all amazing :) Happy reading story lovers.**

**Oh I almost forgot, I have the title for the next chapter for you as well, 'Drive by.'**


	12. Drive By

_**Drive by**_

_His breathing was heavy and the weight of his alcohol filled breath pressed down on me as I tried to lift his limp body._

_'Come on dad,' I groaned, struggling to lift him up the stairs._

_'Where's Jon?' He gurgled._

_'Jon's at school dad,' I explained. 'He left last month.'_

_'Why aren't you at school?'_

_'Because I need to be here for you,' I muttered so he couldn't hear me as we reached the landing at the top of the stairs._

_'Jocelyn would want you at school,' he murmured as I felt his body weight begin to sag. He would pass out soon._

_Then suddenly the memory shifted and instead I was standing on the street beside my mother, staring down at her lifeless body. I was watching as my past self sat beside her, tears running down my face and blood coating my hands, her blood._

_'Clarissa,' I looked up suddenly at the sound of my brother's voice and found him glaring at me, fire lighting his eyes._

_'Jon?'_

_'It should have been you,' he growled. 'They should have shot you in place of my mother.'_

_'No,' I whispered. 'It wasn't my fault Jon.'_

_'You took her away from me Clary,' then he turned from me, walking away slowly. I tried to move my feet to chase after him but they were stuck to the ground, as if the cement had hardened around them. _

_I could hear the screech of car tires in the distance as I screamed for Jon not to leave me but he soon disappeared and it was only me alone on the street as my past self sobbed over the woman that was no longer in my present. _

_The tires grew louder until I could see a speeding car heading towards me in the distance. I remembered it from that night. It was the same one that had fired the random shots at my mother and it was coming back. _

_I tried desperately to move but my feet remained planted as the car approached. I watched as a hand snaked out of the car, a cold, black piece of metal held in its grip. My heart beat wildly as if it were trying to tell my feet what to do but nothing would make them move. The car was getting closer and I felt the panicked flutter in my chest increase until tears began to fall as if it was the only release my body could achieve. The car was seconds from me and then I heard it ring out and a scream ripped from the bottom of my chest and erupted from my throat-_

I was still screaming when I sat bolt upright in my bed, my skin clammy and my heart racing. I couldn't focus on the dark room as my eyes darted around, looking for the same metallic object from my dream.

'Clary,' I heard someone say gently beside me and I almost screamed again as I jumped back from the hand they rested on my shoulder. 'Hey, it's just me.'

'Jace,' I muttered, dragging a shaky hand through my damp hair. 'What are you doing here?'

'I heard you scream and I figured it was too early for you to be showering,' he smirked and I let an unsteady laugh rattle out from my chest. For a moment the weight on my chest lifted but it quickly returned as my laughter evaporated in the darkness of the room.

'I'm not that bad.' I grumbled and I felt his eyes on me, watching carefully

'Clary, what happened? Why were you so terrified?' He prodded.

'How did I get here?' I asked, avoiding the question.

'I got up to get a glass of water and I found you sleeping against my door,' and I barely made out the shrug of his shoulders in the darkness.

'So you moved me?' He shrugged again and sat down beside me on my bed. I knew from the look on his face there were questions running around his mind that I didn't want to answer. When he remained silent I looked over at him tentatively and saw that he was only in a pair of boxers, his blond hair tousled from sleep, his bare chest rising and falling at an erratic pace. When my gaze lifted to his face I realised he had been watching me as I watched him and I quickly ducked my head my cheeks flaming at being caught.

'Where are your parents Clary?'

'Why do you care?' I bit back and I waited for him to answer but he never spoke. I sighed heavily before I spoke again, knowing in a of battle of silence Jace would surely win.

'My father is back in L.A.,' I said softly, twisting my hands in my lap trying to stop my body from trembling. I could still hear the gun shot ring out and I could almost feel the cooling blood slick on my hands as the final beat left my mothers body.

'And your mother?' Jace prompted.

'She died,' and I felt the familiar burn at the back of my throat, my eyes blinking frantically, refusing to let the past in. Jace didn't say anything beside me and we both just sat there in silence as unsaid words circled between us and I desperately tried to regain control.

'What was she like?' He finally asked and I took in several deep breaths before I could answer.

'Everyone said she looked just like me,' I began feeling my throat constrict as images of my mother flashed across my vision blocking out the darkened room. 'But they were wrong, she was beautiful and the artwork she created was even more so.'

'She was an artist too?'

'She created things that made you feel as if you were inside her world. They weren't just paintings, they were new realities.' I answered, remembering my favourite painting of hers. It was so simple, just a bird flying high above the streets of L.A., but after she died every time I looked at it I felt as if I could fly. I believed I could have the wings of a bird and just fly away.

Every night my father came home, the devastation of his loss tainting his breath, I would look at that painting and imagine myself high above the skyline of L.A. Sometimes, it felt as if the warm air was caressing my skin as I looked down at the world from above, but it was gone now too.

My father in one of his rages had torn it from the wall and broken it into pieces. He couldn't stand to have any piece of her staring at him, reminding him that she wasn't there anymore. He regretted it the next morning and I watched as he held the tattered remains in this bloodied hands. He didn't even go to work that day, instead he headed straight for the cabinet which contained his sustenance and I had watched as my father deteriorated further. I was helpless and all I wanted to do was stop him. I wanted him to be the father I had always known, but without my mother he couldn't be that man. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't help him.

'How did it happen?' Jace asked drawing me from my memories and I realised there were warm tears falling slowly from my burning eyes. I quickly brushed them aside, disgusted that I had allowed the past to creep in to my present. It wouldn't affect me now, it couldn't.

'She was shot,' I answered simply working hard to keep my voice steady. I knew he was watching me but I couldn't look at him. I wouldn't let him see my shameful tears.

'How?' He asked softly and I let out a rattling breath as I suppressed not only the memories of that night but also the remnants of my dream.

'We were out walking one night. I had just had a fight with my father about my future. I needed some air but she didn't want me out alone so she insisted on coming with me.' I answered bitterly. There were so many things about that night I wanted to change. 'I heard tires screech and just as I turned to see what was happening a shot rang out around the street and suddenly my mom wasn't standing beside me anymore. She died instantly.' I finished clenching my hands together tightly trying to stop them from shaking. The tears fell again and I was powerless to stop them and they began to soak through my shirt as I tucked my chin to my chest.

'Clary,' I heard Jace whisper beside me and then I was wrapped in an awkward side embrace as my tears continued to fall. One of his strong arms was wrapped around my waist and his other brushed the hair from my face before he tucked me under his chin. He whispered soothing words in my hair and I was too lost in the memories of my past to protest how inappropriate it was for him to be there, for me to share my secrets with him. It was the first time I had spoken about my mother's death since it happened.

'She was murdered Jace,' I whispered, my voice hoarse from the tears still falling onto his bare chest.

'I know,' he soothed, rubbing rhythmic cycles on my lower back as my body continued to shake.

'She was murdered,' I repeated realising I had never admitted it before. 'Those men in that car killed her and just drove away. No one ever had to answer for her death, no one ever needed to take responsibility for taking the life of my mother. They don't need to live with her absence every day of their lives, they didn't even know her name.' I felt the anger begin to rise in me as I thought of the men who had ruined my life. They took everything from me that day, my mother's life, my father and even my brother. Jon never wanted to be around the house. He never came back for school vacations and for months he wouldn't even look at me. For a year after her death he stayed as far away from what was left of our family as possible, until that night just before Christmas. Then he took me away, away from our father and from our past. I mistakenly thought geography could keep me from the pain.

For a long time all Jace did was hold me and I felt a myriad of conflicting thoughts run through my body and my mind. I knew I should send him away, I knew I shouldn't have shared my past with him, yet I had. It felt as if there was a dam in my mind keeping all my memories safe but there were too many and now they were starting to seep out through the cracks. Where before the dam had held strong now it seemed to be faltering, weakening. I couldn't tell him anymore, I wouldn't tell him anymore.

'Clary, why did you leave?' Jace asked and I started to push away from him, rubbing at the remaining tears staining my cheeks. His arm stayed wrapped around my waist and I pushed at it until he reluctantly let me pull away. I climbed off the bed and moved to the bathroom as I felt Jace's eyes burning into my back. I walked to the sink and ignored my reflection before splashing my face and scrubbing at it with the towel. I thought I heard someone move behind me but when I looked back it was just an empty doorway.

I returned to my room and looked at my empty bed releasing a breath that hitched in my throat. His absence confused me and ignoring the conflicting thoughts in my mind I slid into the already cooling covers and took deep breaths keeping the tears hidden beneath the surface. I just wanted to give myself over to sleep but I didn't want to see that same dream again. All I could do was stare at the blank wall, waiting for the silence to numb my mind.

* * *

**Pieces of Clary's past revealed...but where did Jace go? Bet you're wishing I wrote Jace's point of view now ;)**

**LOVERGIRL, hope this is soon enough for you :)**

**To the beautiful guest, excited to hear that you liked it and hopefully you enjoyed this one too despite the lack of action and more expository feeling of the chapter :)**

**To the wonderful guest with the long reviews, glad you liked the pizza guy moment because I was very close to getting rid of it, afraid it revealed too much about Jace, too early. I do like creating the crazy contrast between drunk Jace and sober Jace and in Clary's mind it's only amplified because of her history with the men in her life and their reliance on it. Oh and if Jace is that protective of her when they're not together imagine how insane he will be when they are (That's right I gave it away they will eventually be together, but I think you all knew that on some level) Thank you for your wonderful review, I can't even explain how much I love reading them. I got yours after a long night at work and it really made my night, so thank you.**

**As always thank you to all you wonderful people for reading and reviewing, you're amazing. Happy reading story lovers :)**

**Oh and finally the title for the next chapter, 'The maid lives for a Day.'**


	13. The Maid Lives for a Day

**_The maid lives for a day_**

I was lying on top of the kitchen bench watching as the sun danced across the ceiling of the living room, weariness washing over me. I hadn't slept, not since I had woken from my dream and Jace had left my room. I tried but my mind was too busy to relax. Instead, I found myself walking aimlessly around the apartment, putting everything back in it's right place. Not really sure why but feeling the compulsion to do it. My mind was racing but I wasn't thinking about my past or even the absence of my mother. I found myself thinking of the golden arms that had been wrapped around me. Why had he done it and why had he left?

I was startled from my thoughts when I heard a door open down the corridor and I knew he was finally awake. I waited a few beats and then I heard the slamming of a door and objects being turned over.

'Clary?' I heard Jace call from down the hallway and I sat up on the bench in alarm. Suddenly, he appeared in the living room and ran straight for the front door. I heard him shout my name again and then moments later something slammed against the door and his footsteps started to come back down the hallway.

I watched as he shuffled back into the room and sat on the sofa without looking up from the floor. He slumped down in the cushions and rested his head in his hands, the muscles in his back tense, the sun dancing off his golden skin. All that could be heard around the apartment was his heavy breathing. When I finally shook off my confusion my curiosity took over.

'Jace?' I asked cautiously. 'What's wrong?'

'Clary?' He said startled as he jumped up from the sofa and looked up at me.

'What?'

'You're still here,' He stated in surprise crossing the room to where I sat on the kitchen bench.

'Where else would I be?' I frowned.

'I thought you left. Your room…it was clean,' he answered distractedly looking down the hallway that led to our rooms.

'I couldn't sleep.'

'You put everything back?'

'Why did you think I would leave?' I questioned, ignoring his.

'I thought that after last night…I don't know,' he sighed running his hand through his already sleep tousled hair.

'I didn't mean to worry you,' I offered with a small shrug of my shoulders. 'I didn't know me cleaning would be so distressing for you.' He didn't have time to answer before there was a pounding on the front door and Jace looked at me in confusion.

'Stay here,' he ordered and I raised my eyebrows challengingly at his back. Ignoring him I slid off the bench and quickly followed after him, curious to see who was at the door and also knowing that Jace couldn't open it without me.

'Damn it,' he muttered as he made the realisation before he looked back to call for me. I stopped close behind him, a smug smile on my face, as I dangled the key from the chain around my neck.

'Didn't really think that one through did you?' I mocked, stepping around him and unlocking the door.

'I told you to stay there,' he scolded.

'If I had you wouldn't be able to unlock the door and since when have I ever taken orders from you?' I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard him groan before he pulled the door open to reveal Alec and Magnus standing impatiently outside.

'What took you so long?' Alec grumbled pushing past Jace and walking determinedly down the hallway.

'Your message didn't go down well last night,' Magnus shrugged as I looked at him questioningly but the reply wasn't directed to me. Jace just shrugged and followed after his non-friend leaving only Magnus and I.

'What message?' I prodded but Magnus simply shook his head and followed after the two men leaving me to close the door behind them. I looked up just as it was about to close to see the elevator doors opening again to reveal the immaculately dressed Isabelle, a phone glued to her ear as she spoke animatedly with the person on the other end.

'This relationship is hardly exclusive Harvey, you know that,' she charmed as she breezed past me and I sighed before finally shutting the door.

I reluctantly headed down the corridor after the human tornado to find everyone gathered in Jace's kitchen. I edged around the group as Isabelle still spoke loudly on her phone and Jace and Alec seemed to be having a silent staring contest. I was about to successfully make it through unnoticed when I smelt the beautiful aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Instead, I somehow found my feet gravitating towards Magnus who seemed to be on good terms with the devil.

'How?' I asked in awe as he made a perfect cup.

'What?' He asked in confusion looking up at me as I stared enviously at his steaming cup.

'How do you do that?' I gestured and he looked between me and the coffee machine in confusion.

'You don't know how to use this?' I shook my head in reply, mouth agape. 'It's easy.' Then he proceeded to start teaching me which buttons I could press that wouldn't lead to a freak milk rainstorm in the kitchen.

'Don't teach her that Magnus,' Jace instructed not turning back to look at us.

'Why not?' I demanded but he remained silent.

'Yeah Jace, why not?' Magnus asked with an amused smirk as I glared at Jace's back.

'Just don't,' he answered with finality and I shook my head angrily.

'He's cranky this morning,' I explained to Magnus. 'He thought I ran away.'

'I'd run,' Isabelle interjected, finally hanging up her phone. 'He's a nightmare.'

'I didn't think you had run away,' Jace spoke over the top, defensively.

'Yes you did,' I confirmed. 'You came running out here all flustered shouting my name.' Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alec's clam facade shift slightly but I couldn't read what he was thinking.

'You're exaggerating, I was just a little startled that my maid had actually done her job for once.'

'So Jace who did you commission to paint your artwork on the wall there, it's magnificent.' Magnus interrupted and I looked over to find everyone staring at my mural and I felt my cheeks flush red.

'I didn't,' Jace answered, the familiar anger in his tone and I felt his burning eyes on me.

'I think the footprints are a nice touch,' Magnus mused and this time I glared at Jace.

'They are Jace's fault,' I accused and watched as his face exploded with unrestrained anger.

'My fault?' He was going to continue but Isabelle calmly interrupted as he took a few menacing steps towards me.

'I did not come here to watch you two argue.'

'Why are you here Iz?' Jace asked taking a deep breath to calm his temper.

'Well, now that you're sober I have several things to discuss with you,' she answered looking at me meaningfully.

'Alec?' Jace prompted and I found my head darting between the three of them trying to understand the silent conversation.

'Come on Clary,' Alec sighed and I looked at him suspiciously.

'What do you mean come on Clary?' Alec looked at me in annoyance before shooting another look at Jace who just shrugged in reply. These two were useless.

'I think what my vocally challenged boyfriend wants to say is we're taking you shopping,' Magnus announced stepping up beside Alec and pulling him close. He still didn't say anything but the angry glare on his face was enough to warn me he wasn't excited about this supposed field trip.

'But-'

'No buts, Isabelle is relieving you of your babysitting duties and we're going to make sure you spend your time right.'

'I don't want to go shopping,' I replied adamantly sending Jace a look, but he was too busy conversing telepathically with Alec.

'Nonsense, every girl loves to go shopping,' Magnus assured me grabbing one of my hands and pulling me down the hallway. 'Besides, this grunge look you've got going just isn't working.' I looked back desperately over my shoulder to see Alec snatch a card from Jace's hand and I knew I wouldn't be buying anything on this trip, not from him anyway.

* * *

'Come on Clary, I'm sure you look magnificent,' Magnus sung and I heaved a huge sigh before begrudgingly pushing the door open. This was by far his most daring outfit yet. Some of the previous ones I had tolerated, even liked but I didn't tell Magnus that, I never wanted to see Jace's card come out so I feigned indifference. I didn't need a new wardrobe anyway, mine had history.

When I stepped out, Magnus' face lit up but my eyes were drawn to his sullen boyfriend who unsurprisingly hadn't said a word since we started walking down Fifth Avenue two hours ago.

'Perfect,' Magnus gushed, drawing my attention back to him as he rushed to my side and started fiddling with the skin tight scrap of fabric that some referred to as a dress. I looked down at the price tag and shook my head disapprovingly. It always baffled me how they could use so little fabric and still charge prices that could feed a small family for a month.

Magnus batted my hand away from the price tag for what felt like the hundredth time since we'd started this shopping expedition and I let out another annoyed sigh.

After the tenth outfit I had stopped protesting to being Magnus's doll but I was resolved to making no purchases. I was never going to owe Jace anything.

'Okay, next one,' Magnus clapped stepping back from me for one last look.

'There aren't anymore,' I grumbled already tugging at the zip before I slammed the door in Magnus's face as he tried to follow me in, again. Gay or not he was not going to see me in my underwear.

'I'll get you something else,' Magnus announced and I groaned knowing I wasn't trying on anymore clothes.

A few moments later I came out of the dressing room and it was just Alec and I. An awkward silence quickly fell between us and I shuffled uncomfortably in front of him. I didn't know how to act around him, especially when it felt like he hated me for no other reason than existing.

'What did I do?' I asked annoyed that even in his silence he was hostile.

'Excuse me?' He grunted looking up at me with fire in his eyes.

'Why do you act like you hate me? What did I do?' I demanded.

'It's not an act,' he muttered looking away from me and causing my blood to boil.

'You know what, I don't need to take this. I get enough of it from Jace I don't need it from you as well,' I seethed before storming out of the changing area and heading straight for the door.

'Clary, what's wrong?' I heard Magnus ask and I looked back to find him surrounded by shop assistants whose arms were laden down with almost the entire store.

'Ask Alec,' I shot back before pushing through the doors and out onto the bustling street. I stood there for a moment, not sure where to go before marching back the way we came. I was halfway down the street when I felt a hand wrap around mine pulling me to a sudden stop, causing me to stumble slightly.

'Hey,' I shouted turning back to see who had grabbed me, only to be met with Alec's stoic face.

'I'm sorry,' he said softly, releasing my arm.

'What?' I asked stupidly, pulling my hand from his.

'I said I'm sorry. It's just Jace he's…he's been through a lot.' He shrugged. 'He can't deal with your problems as well.'

'He told you?' I gasped, feeling my stomach drop out.

'Not much, but enough,' he answered vaguely, looking around at the people who were passing us by where we stood in the middle of the busy sidewalk.

'I don't see how this is any of your business,' I replied defensively

'Clary you have no idea what Jace has been through.'

'Of course I don't,' I shot back. 'He doesn't tell me anything.'

'Why would he?' Alec demanded and I saw an unfamiliar anger spark across his face. 'You've barely known him for two weeks. I've known him for years and you expect him to be open with _you_?' I felt my body begin to hum but I had no reply because deep down I knew he was right. Why should Jace reveal anything to me? Why should I have told him anything about my past?

'Alec?' We both turned to Magnus who stood behind Alec watching us carefully. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing,' Alec grumbled, looking away from me his anger quickly fading until his face returned to its stoic mask.

'Clary?' Magnus prompted, looking at me expectantly.

'Alec was just reminding me of where I stand with Jace.' I replied flatly.

'So you've noticed it too?' He asked looking over at Alec who still wouldn't look at either of us.

'Noticed what?' I asked in confusion.

'How he looks at you,' Magnus frowned as if I should have known what he was talking about.

'How does he look at me?' I demanded as a strange feeling flooded my body.

'Umm,' Magnus stuttered looking over at Alec who still refused to look at either of us.

'Well?' I prompted impatiently glaring at both of the men.

'Never mind, its none of my business,' Magnus tried to cover but it was too late.

'Why couldn't you just stay quiet Magnus?' Alec hissed, glaring at his boyfriend.

'One of us needs to talk in this relationship otherwise we may as well dress up in black and white striped T-shirts and mime on the street and you know I don't look good in stripes.' Alec was about to say something in return when I interrupted feeling a frustrated wall start to build inside of me.

'What's going on?' I demanded and the two fell silent, neither of them able to look me in the eye.

'Didn't you ever wonder why Jace wanted you in the first place?' Alec asked.

'I just thought he was a jerk who liked messing around with peoples lives when his other games grew boring,' I shrugged.

'Why don't we go somewhere a little less public?' Magnus suggested, pressing a hand firmly to my back and pushing me towards a waiting cab I hadn't seen him hail.

'Fine,' I grumbled. 'But, I want answers.'

'So do I,' I heard Alec mutter behind me bitterly, as he followed Magnus in. Then we were moving through the thick New York traffic a dense silence hanging between us. I could feel anticipation in my chest mixed with dread. I was both terrified and excited to learn what Alec knew. I wanted to know more about Jace, I was growing tired of the mystery.

* * *

**So, next chapter shall be busy. Some of Jace's past revealed and what does Isabelle have to talk to Jace about?**

**Daire123,less intensity this chapter, just a little crazy, hinting at things to come before I hit you with all of it :) Jon is quite a dreadful brother, it seems no male figure has ever really been stable in her life and as a hint their relationship isn't about to get any better from here. Especially after a certain incident which shall be unfolding soon ;) Thank you for your wonderful review, you're amazing :)**

**To the wonderful guest, I'm glad you like it, thank you so much for your review :)**

**Auriel, no leaving of the apartment, except for Clary of course, but I think Isabelle might kill him anyway he does cause her nothing but problems :)**

**DreamCatcher, I definitely hit you with a less intense chapter this time. We will get to Jace's past in time but I thought I'd give you guys a break before we start diving into the dangerous mind of Jace Wayland :)**

**lovetoread, very soon, the conversation with Alec will be very enlightening not only about Jace but also about why Alec stays. His past obviously affects why Jace wanted Clary in the first place :)**

**Eva, thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

**Kailey, Soon, I promise all your questions will be answered. And yes Valentine will make a reappearance and not just in memories :)**

**To the beautiful guest who needs more Clace, it's coming I promise, maybe some really serious stuff in 2-3 chapters time I hope. Trust me I love writing cute scenes so this is killing me right now. I want them together as much as you do :)**

**As always, thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story, you're all wonderful. Happy reading beautiful people :)**

**Sorry, I don't really have a chapter title for you yet, so here's a working one but it might change, 'Almost Brothers.'**


	14. Almost Brothers

**_Almost Brothers_**

'This is amazing,' I breathed, making sure to get every last drop or aroma from my steaming cup of coffee.

'It's just coffee,' Alec grumbled and I trailed my eyes over to him, reluctant to look away from my mug.

'Sometimes it's the little things in life that make the difference,' I shot back.

'Okay, that's enough of that,' Magnus interrupted, shooting Alec a harsh glare across the table in the small coffee shop. Apparently, it was their favourite, just a few blocks down from their apartment.

'You suggested this,' Alec growled at Magnus as I silently enjoyed my coffee. Not even Alec's attitude was going to ruin this for me. I couldn't even remember the last time I went to a real cafe.

'Alec, if she has to live with Jace, she deserves some answers. Lord knows that boy isn't going to give her any,' he sighed, rolling his eyes impatiently.

'I don't see why we need to tell her anything,' Alec grumbled and I almost missed it over the loud hum of the other customers in the cafe.

'Alec,' Magnus hissed before he leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear that made Alec's face scrunch in disgust.

'Fine,' Alec sighed and Magnus pulled agway before taking his own coffee and getting up from the table.

'Where are you going?' I asked in alarm, not interested in being left a lone with the reluctant Alec.

'I think you both need some time to talk,' Magnus smiled knowingly before disappearing into the busy cafe. I strained my neck to see him but it was useless. He had vanished, as if it was another one of his magic tricks he performed for Davis.

'Well, I guess it's just us,' Alec pouted, brushing at his black hair that had fallen into his eyes.

'I don't understand you,' I huffed watching the steam rise from the coffee in my cup.

'The feeling is mutual.' I held my tongue at his snide remark.

I kept trying to convince myself I would only need to put up with him a for a little while longer, just until he told me what I wanted to know about Jace. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I needed to know his past and deep down I knew it wasn't just because I was curious.

'So, what do you know about Jace?' I asked bluntly and surprisingly I heard a snort come from Alec's diction and I almost looked twice just to make sure it was actually him.

'Subtle aren't you,' he smirked, tracing his finger around the rim of his coffee cup.

'How long have you known him?' I pushed ahead, wondering if his good mood would last.

'Since he first came to our school in the second grade,' he replied his eyes glazing over as if he could see the memory as clear as a movie reel playing out just for him. 'He and his younger sister were so alike, she had golden hair just like his,' he paused for a moment before he continued and I couldn't help but notice a darkness pass over his eyes like a cloud covering the sun for the briefest moment until it escaped from behind it again, his blue eyes clear. I wanted to ask so many questions but I didn't want to interrupt so I waited impatiently for him to continue, distracting myself by taking a sip of my forgotten coffee.

'Jace was like a bright light, everyone at school couldn't help but be attracted to him. Every time he entered a room it immediately felt warmer, brighter. He started in Izzy's class and she brought him home after his first day at school and he immediately fit in with our family. Even though I was a year above, Jace was my only friend. When I went to middle school without him, it was bad.'

'Why?' I asked gently, when the silence began to grow between us.

'I knew early on that I was different from all the other boys,' he sighed, 'and kids can be cruel. When Jace finally came up he was the only one who stood by my side and no one ever bothered me again.'

'Why does he say he doesn't have any friends?' I asked, frowning in confusion.

'People have a history of leaving him when he needs them the most,' he answered bitterly and for the first time I wondered where Jace's parents were. I wasn't an avid follower of his career but from what I had heard they weren't really in the picture and my curiosity was again peeked over who Jenna was and why he reacted so defensively whenever she was mentioned. I felt as if she was from this past that Alec was only giving me hints to.

'Where are his parents?'

'His father left and his mother died in a car accident,' Alec answered flatly and I knew there was more to the story but looking at Alec's expression I also knew I wasn't going to get anymore answers from him about Jace's family.

'Who is Jenna?' He paused after my question and I was afraid he wouldn't answer me but the answer he gave me was even worse.

'She's someone from his past.'

'Who?' I demanded, tired of his vague answers.

'Another person who left Jace behind and I know on some level he blames her even though deep down he knows it isn't her fault. He loved her so much. They were so alike, her hair just as gold as his and her eyes even more so, but when the illness took hold it stole that from her and then stole her from her family as well. Nothing was ever the same after that,' he finished and I had almost forgotten we were in a busy cafe as the sadness wrapped tightly around the two of us.

I didn't need to ask who she was even though much of her was still a mystery. She was Jace's sister, she had to be, but what had happened after her death and why was it still so devastating for Jace to speak about her? What does he blame her for? I couldn't ask Alec anymore question about her because I knew the pain ran deep for him as well. He said Jace was like his brother and I guessed Jenna must have been like his sister too.

'Why does he act as if you have left him too?' I asked quietly still confused by the relationship between the two men.

'I, along with my family were just more people in Jace's life who let him down,' he shrugged weakly, before resting his head in his hands on the sticky cafe table.

'I don't understand, you're here, you look after him when other people would just let him self destruct. You act as if you owe him something,' I answered in confusion.

'I do owe him, my whole family does,' he ground out, his shoulders tensing with an anger I didn't quite understand.

'What do you mean?'

'After Jace's mom died he had no where to go. They couldn't find his dad and they were going to put him in the foster system. I begged my parents to let him stay with us and they agreed, he was like another son to them.

'I didn't know at the time that they were having problems and they never let on. They went through the entire adoption process but the night before it was to be finalised they had a massive fight which led to my father storming out of the house shouting about getting a divorce.' He said bitterly before continuing again.

'I remember going to see my mother after dad left and she tried to cover her tears from me but I saw them. I was only fourteen, I didn't know what to do and selfishly all I could worry about was Jace arriving the next day.' He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke again, and I could see how hard reliving this was for him. I knew how difficult it was to pass back through painful memories but I needed answers so I didn't interrupt.

'I knew, looking in her eyes that she wasn't going to go through with the adoption and the next day when they brought Jace to our door I stood in my mother's shadow as she told the social worker. I couldn't even look at him. I caught a glimpse of his face as they took him away and it was nothing but an empty shell of the bright boy that used to be there. I never saw him again after that until Jace somehow accidentally hired Izzy as his publicist when his career was just starting to take off.'

'Are you sure it was an accident?' I asked wondering if Jace had searched for them.

'I don't know,' he sighed, 'but he wasn't the same. He was cold, his eyes darker, his attitude more wild than it had ever been before even before he was famous, before the pressure of his career started to take hold. I couldn't leave him, not again.'

I took a deep breath before I asked my next question because I knew it could push him over the edge. I didn't understand why he had told me so much so far but at times it seemed like he would forget I was there as he recalled his past, but I needed to know.

'Why did he want me?' I asked cautiously and his eyes quickly shot up from the table and locked with mine.

'You have a brother, right?' He asked, severity in his tone and I weakly nodded my head in reply. 'Jace could never save Jenna, he couldn't keep her from leaving him just like his parents and then me and my family. What I can gather is that your brother isn't protective of you, in fact from what Jace has told me it seems like he doesn't care for you at all.'

'That's not true,' I tried to defend Jon but my heart wasn't in it. He had left me alone with our father for such a long time, never returning my phone calls even when I would leave him messages with tears streaming down my face, my sobs breaking up my words as I pleaded for him to come home. I didn't even know if he was listening to them but I called anyway holding out hope that he would hear them and come and help me but he never did, not until that night.

'From what I know about Jace, he wanted nothing more than to be a good brother,' Alec continued, dismissing my protests. 'Seeing how your brother treated you must have made him angry because you had a brother that just didn't care.'

'He does care,' I answered more forcefully, feeling protective of my older brother. Who was this man to criticise him? He hadn't even met him before, he only had Jace's word. Jon may not be the best brother at times but he was still mine.

'When Jace saw where you lived I thought he was going to explode from the rage,' Alec continued again ignoring my protests.

'He spoke to you about that?' I demanded feeling my blood begin to rise.

'Right after you arrived at his place he came straight over to see me, which was a surprise in itself. He generally keeps us all at a distance, we have to be the ones to connect, but that day was different. He stormed in ranting about your brother and where you lived and how it was unfair. Then he quickly stormed back out again before Magnus and I could say anything to comfort him. He didn't even tell us your name which is why we were even more confused when we found him mumbling it after one of his endless parties.' He finished obviously puzzled by his friend's actions.

'I don't understand why he would do this, I didn't want to be taken from my life. I liked where I lived,' I shot back.

'You don't get it, ever since Jace reentered my life he has never shown a genuine interest in anyone but with you, it's different,' he answered angrily. 'Magnus was right he does look at you differently. He may not know it yet and you obviously don't but you're under his skin.'

'I don't want to be under his skin,' I answered in frustration getting to my feet.

'It's too late,' Alec huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

'What are you so upset about?' I demanded annoyed with his attitude. He wasn't the one who had a known playboy apparently, lusting after him.

'You can't change him,' Alec warned. 'His world is darker than any of us know. What he shows on the surface is nothing compared to what he keeps hidden underneath.'

'Lucky I don't want to change him then,' I spat back, turning from him and storming to the exit of the cafe and not slowing until I was three blocks away and entirely lost.

I huffed angrily and sat down heavily on a bus bench beside a man who smelt like a sewer had vomited on him and had a beard so scraggly even a pirate would have been jealous. I felt his eyes on me but I ignored him staring angrily out at the darkening street. I looked around for anything familiar but I had no idea where I was and even fewer ideas of how to get back the Jace's apartment.

After sitting there for a few more minutes I begrudgingly pulled the phone Jace had given me out of my pocket. I had accidentally picked it up with paint on my hands so now half of it was covered in a bright orange handprint but I didn't mind. It made it look even better in my opinion.

I stared down at the screen contemplating what to do as I felt the man beside me shift closer, the discomfort rising inside of me as I fought with myself on what to do.

Sighing, I went into my contacts and pressed one of the two numbers that was in my phone. I slowly brought it to my ear and closed my eyes as it rang. With every ring I felt the urge to hang up but I didn't because I knew I had no other options. After the fourth ring the line filled with his voice and I felt a mix of relief and annoyance wash over me.

'Clary?' He asked hurriedly and I could already feel a lecture coming on.

'Yeah,' I replied sheepishly looking back out at the streaks of dying sunshine still trying to fend off the darkness.

'Where are you? Alec called and said you ran out on him.'

'Of course he did,' I grumbled shifting the phone to my other ear.

'I'm coming to get you,' he announced and I held back my biting remark.

'Fine,' I sighed.

'Where are you?' He asked as I heard him moving on the other end of the phone, keys clinking loudly.

'I don't really know,' I offered weakly knowing exactly how he was going to react.

'What do you mean you don't know?' He demanded. 'It's nearly dark Clary.'

'I'm at a bus stop,' I offered.

'Which one?' He ground out as I heard the ignition of a car. I read out the sign and I heard him curse under his breath before he complained about how far it was and that it would definitely be dark before he could get to me.

'I'm sorry,' I said softly. 'I can try and get back, if I-'

'No,' he cut me off. 'Just stay where you are.'

'Okay.'

'I'll be there soon,' and I could sense that he was about the hang up the phone and I felt a slight panic flutter in my stomach.

'Jace?' I said quickly.

'What?' He sighed and I could almost here him running his hands through his golden hair.

'I was wondering…would you mind…' I paused for a moment before shaking my head and dislodging the thought. I didn't need him.

'What is it Clary?' He asked in a more gentle voice surprising me slightly.

'I was just wondering if you would stay on the phone with me?' I asked glancing at the man beside me, feeling the shame wash over me and it only increased with every second of silence that stretched between us.

'Of course,' he answered after what felt like an eternity and I breathed a silent sigh of relief knowing he would be with me.

* * *

**Bits and pieces of a broken past but I believe Jace will have to reveal the rest to Clary at a later date just like she has a lot to tell him as well, but we're getting there.**

**Kaitlin, don't worry Jace has a distinct inability to stay sober you shall see drunk Jace again very soon and it isn't going to end well ;)**

**eva, glad you like it and I hope you gained a little knowledge into Jace's past form this chapter :) Thank you for your review.**

**To the wonderful guest who is liking it more each day, thank you for taking the time to write me a review it means a lot and I hope you continue to like the story the more you read :)**

**To the amazing guest who wants to see Clary paint the finishing touches on the wall. Don't worry she will continued to add to the wall but will only revisit the first image she made towards the very end. This is a very important piece :)**

**Auriel, I hope this chapter shed a little light on the Jace situation but I guess not really that much. I mean why did his father leave, what happened in the car accident that killed his mother and why does his sister's death affect him so much? (other than the obvious reasons) And most importantly, what happened in the years where he disappeared? Where did he go? What happened? I'm going to stop asking questions now :)**

**To the lovely guest who is always excited to see that I've updated, I'm sorry it took me longer than usual I was struggling with how Alec would reveal Jace's past and how much. So I hope it worked :) I hope you're feeling better, being sick is horrible. It sounds good in theory, time off school, TV and depending on how sick you are tons of ice cream but it's usually you just trying to keep your eyes open and you're never hungry. It's just bad so I do hope you feel 100% better :)**

**DreamCatcher, well we don't want any exploding heads now do we ;) I may have given you more questions though so... Jace seems to always be worried that she's missing...hmm. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter as well :) Thank you so much for your review, they're wonderful :)**

**To the amazingly amazing guest who left me the longest review, you're awesome :) I'm glad you still laugh at the coffee machine because somehow it seems to keep working it's way back in there and I don't even know how. I love the way you thought about why Jace wouldn't want her to learn how to use the coffee machine, reading what you say always makes me smile :) Of course she could learn but I think that makes it a little more entertaining. I mean she could learn but she doesn't, what does that say about her? I love your ranting by the way so don't apologise :) Again, thank you for your amazing review :)**

**Daire123, wow thank you that's really exciting. It was longer than usual between updates and I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy :)**

**Kailey, Alec's feelings are a little undefined at this point, I feel it shall be explored further in the future ;) The reveal of the rest of her past has two options in my mind at the moment it's just a question of what works best. Thank you for your review :)**

**LOVERGIRL, here is an update hope you enjoy :)**

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing beautiful people :) **

**I was wondering, considering many of you keep asking about Jace's point of view, and I have mostly said no I'm holding off until this story's done, if maybe you would like me to do just one scene and tack it on the end of a chapter as sort of a preview to see if you guys like it. If so, tell me which scene you are desperate to hear from his point of view and whichever scene is most popular I will write and try to add it to the next chapter.**

**Happy reading Story Lovers :)**

**And the title of the next chapter will be, 'That is the Question.'**


	15. That is the Question

**_That is the question_**

'Are you going to say anything?' I asked sheepishly as Jace sped through the streets of New York.

'I just…' he trailed off in an exasperated sigh and I shook my head before turning away from him and looking out the window.

I looked back at him to say something but thought better of it when he seemed angrier than when I had last looked.

'At least I called you this time,' I offered and the only reply I got were several mumbled words and his hands tightening on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. I let out an annoyed breath and he glared at something in his revision mirror before taking a corner a little too quickly. I glared at him in annoyance for a moment before I returned to looking out the window.

The rest of the trip was silent and I was too annoyed at his silence to break it so instead I shut my eyes and waited for us to get back to his apartment.  
When he arrived he hadn't said anything. He just got out and opened the door for me without saying a word. When his eyes found the man sitting on the bench beside me he muttered angrily under his breath and quickly pulled me away, pushing me into the car. He slammed the door on me before I could even mutter a weak thank you.

* * *

'We're here,' he grunted and my eyes fluttered open and quickly started to adjust to the dim underground parking garage that must have been somewhere under Jace's apartment building. I slowly unfolded my stiff body and stretched out trying to take in my surroundings as Jace got out of the car beside me.

'Thanks,' I mumbled at his back as I rubbed at the sides of my mouth to make sure I didn't have drool running down my face. I was just about to open my door when it opened for me and Jace stood there impatiently waiting for me to get out.

'Oh,' I stuttered, tripping over my feet as I tried to climb out of the car. Jace shot out an arm catching me around my middle and causing my breath to catch.

'Hopeless,' he chuckled pulling me up so I was pressed firmly against his chest. My heart stuttered for a moment before I quickly pushed away from him and searched the room for anything which would draw attention away from my flaming cheeks.

'Is that your motorcycle?' I gasped, pushing out of his hold and running over to the black motorcycle parked beside Jace's sleek sports car.

'Yes,' Jace answered flatly and I heard the door to the car slam shut before he made his way over to where I was.

'Can we go for a ride?' I asked excitedly looking up at him.

'No,' he said shaking his head and grabbing my wrist as I tried to climb on. I wasn't having much success considering the handlebars were nearly taller than me.

'Hey, why not?' I complained as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me back from it.

'I am never taking you out on the back of my motorcycle,' he replied adamantly.

'Why?'

'Can you not argue for once?' He growled, pulling me over to the elevator.

'I just want to go for one ride,' I begged trying to pull out of his grip.

'Clary stop,' he yelled and I froze at his raised voice. 'I will not take you for a ride. You know how my mother died.' I was speechless as he turned his back on me and walked into the elevator pulling me along behind him. I guess Alec had told him about everything we discussed not just my failed runaway attempt.

We were halfway to the penthouse when I finally found the strength to speak again.

'I'm sorry Jace, I didn't think-'

'It doesn't matter,' he dismissed angrily, glaring at the shinny surface of the elevator doors.

'I still want to ride the bike,' I mumbled, feeling his temper throb against the walls of the elevator.

'Why can't you ever just…I don't know be quiet?' He asked exasperatedly.

'I know your mom died in a car accident but why does that mean I have to miss out on riding a motorcycle?' I challenged and I felt him move beside me until he was towering over me, his golden eyes sparking with unrestrained anger.

'You aren't going to ride it,' he growled, his face inches from my own, his hands resting on either side of my head. My heart beat erratically in my chest as I felt the heat from his chest seep through my thin shirt. I held my breath wondering if he could feel how my heart reacted to him being so close to me.

'Why not?' I challenged, not able to mask my wobbly voice. However, he didn't seem to notice and just glared at me until the doors to the elevator opened behind him, jolting us both from the bubble that was enclosing us. Suddenly, realising how close he was he took a few steps back before he stormed off, slamming open his door and disappearing inside the apartment, leaving me gaping after him.

Slowly, I pushed off the wall and followed after him, realising my legs were a little shaky. I ran my hand down my face trying to dislodge the conflicting thoughts swirling around my head as I pushed through his door.

'How did you get out of here?' I frowned, grabbing at the key around my neck as I turned back to lock the door.

'Izzy has the key,' he muttered from further in the apartment and I turned back to follow him.

When I walked down the corridor I almost walked into the back of him as he stood solidly in the hallway looking into the living room. Frowning I looked around him to find Isabelle speaking with an older man animatedly. My eyes rested on them for a moment before I noticed someone on Jace's sofa I never thought I would see in real life. Although I was living with Jace Wayland so I shouldn't have really been surprised.

'Is that…Jazelle Ericson?' I murmured and I was unknowingly moving closer to her when Jace's arm shot out and pushed me behind him.

'Go out and get yourself another fangirl Jace?' Jazelle sneered, not looking up from her nails where she had perched herself on Jace's sofa. Jace didn't answer her but I felt his arm tighten around me pushing me further behind him as I tried to get a better look.

'This one doesn't seem like your usual type,' she mused getting up from the sofa and balancing precariously on her towering heels. 'Where did you pick this one up?' I felt Jace tense as I tried again to look around his side but he wouldn't let me.

'Jazz,' the man at the bench said warningly but Jace kept his eyes on the girl as she stalked across the room, her eyes trained on Jace.

'Come on Jace knows I'm just playing,' she purred as she ran her claw along Jace's chest and if it was possible his grip tightened on my waist.

'Jace,' Isabelle warned and I wondered what look he had on his face as Jazelle stood in front of him. Looking at her now I wondered how she had kept up 'America's Sweetheart,' for so long. The short dress she was wearing gave me more of a 'striper' vibe than 'girl next door'.

'Why is she here?' He asked in a voice which on the surface gave the illusion of calm but I had been around him long enough to know he was close to breaking point.

'We have a date,' Jazelle smirked, crossing her arms over her chest until she was almost spilling over the top. 'So why don't you send your little play thing along and we can get going.'

'Excuse me,' I objected, pushing at Jace's arm but it wouldn't budge. I was tired of her snide comments and I wasn't just going to let her get away with it.

'Clary,' Jace muttered under his breath and I looked at him in confusion.

'How old are you little girl?' She smiled and I felt my blood begin to boil.

'Jace, Jazelle is here to fix the problem you created,' Isabelle explained as I continued to glare at the parts of Jazelle I could see around Jace's body.

'I don't have a problem,' Jace ground out.

'You agreed to this Jace,' Isabelle warned and I felt Jace's back tense against where my palms were pressed against him still trying to get free.

'No, you did Isabelle. I don't want to do this anymore.'

'I was promised if I agreed to date him he would at least pretend to be faithful for the paparazzi,' Jazelle complained and I rolled my eyes before resting my head against Jace's back.

'I never agreed to that,' Jace shot back.

'Well your management did.'

'Isabelle,' Jace growled. 'I don't want this.'

'You already agreed to it,' Isabelle shrugged and I felt a low growl start to build in Jace's chest.

'What does this even get me?'

'Jace, it's basic PR, the more popular you are as a couple the more popular you become as individuals. Her fans become yours, yours hers and so on,' Isabelle explained impatiently. 'So just man up and go out on this date to show that all is well between the two of you.'

'No.'

'Jace,' Isabelle groaned.

'I'm not doing it Iz.'

'Why, because you've got so many more pressing things to do?' Isabelle questioned and I watched as she placed her hand on her hip impatiently as if she were speaking to a petulant Davis.

'I'm taking Clary out,' He answered quickly and for a moment the room was silent. I didn't move, my mind still trying to process his words and then the room erupted. Isabelle was yelling at Jace, the man was yelling at Isabelle and Jazelle was yelling at anyone who would listen. I was still too stunned to move so all I could do was stare at Jace's back as he stood silently in front of me.

'I did not come all this way to watch him go out with _that_,' Jazelle spat, pointing a claw at me.

'Come on Clary,' Jace grunted before taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of our rooms. I stumbled along behind him still trying to understand what had just happened as Isabelle glared at him. The other man was still talking angrily to her but she didn't appear to be listening anymore. I looked back just before we disappeared down the hallway and saw that Jazelle was watching us with her beady black eyes, her perfectly blonde hair slightly frazzled around the edges. Then the room was hidden from view as Jace moved us quickly down the hallway and slammed my door closed behind us as he pushed me inside.

'Jace,' I complained as I finally pulled my hand out of his grip.

'Get changed,' he ordered and I just crossed my arms over my chest as he glared at the closed door.

'Clary,' he prompted, turning back and noticing I hadn't moved.

'What?'

'Get changed, we're going out,' he nodded at the bed and I looked over my shoulder and was speechless for the second time in five minutes.

'Come on Clary we don't have time for this,' Jace said impatiently. 'Just put on the dress and lets get out of here.'

'Where did all of this come from?' I asked in disbelief looking at all the bags that were laid out across my bed from every store I had visited today with Magnus and Alec.

'Magnus sent them over,' Jace answered tiredly, running his hand through his blond hair.

'I don't want these.'

'Just put on a dress,' Jace groaned.

'Take it all back,' I answered, glaring at the bags accusingly.

'What?'

'Take it back,' I repeated slowly turning back to look at an irritated Jace.

'You have to be kidding,' he hissed before moving over to where I stood, glaring at the bed again. 'Just put something on so we can go.'

'I am not going anywhere with you,' I replied trying very hard to keep all the new information straight in my head.

'Can you do this one thing for me?' He asked impatiently.

'I am not going out with you.' I answered distractedly as he took a few steps closer to me.

'Come on Clary,' he said gently and I jumped slightly as I felt his hand run up my arm. I was powerless to stop the shiver that ran up my spine as his hand came to rest at the back of my neck until the only place I could look were in his golden eyes.

'Jace,' I whispered as my body involuntarily leant into his.

'Will you do this for me?' He breathed and I fought not to reach out and run my hands down his chest just to see what it felt like. I couldn't keep my breathing under control and it was as if every thought in my head had flown out, leaving it blank. All I could think was, 'I'm alone with Jace Wayland, the, Jace Wayland. If I just leant up a few inches I could be kissing him.

'Clary?' He prompted and a knock at the door quickly pulled me out of my trance, scattering all my thoughts. I blinked my eyes a few times and tried to look behind Jace but his other hand came up and cupped my cheek to keep my eyes focused on him.

'What-'

'Come on Clary,' he said impatiently and I felt the last of his intoxicating charm wash away.

'No Jace,' I swallowed. 'I'm not doing it.'

'What do I have to do to make you do this?'

'I want one question,' I demanded stepping back from him and shrugging his hand off my neck.

'What?' He asked looking between me and the door where the knocking had become more persistent.

'I get to ask you one question and you have to answer truthfully,' I emphasised keeping my eyes locked on his darting amber ones.

'One question?' He confirmed as I heard Isabelle yell on the other side of the door and I nodded my head firmly.

'Fine, I'll answer your question,' he said hurriedly. 'Now will you go get changed?'

'Of course,' I smiled picking up the dress and walking calmly over to the bathroom as I heard Jace mutter curses under his breath only making me smile wider.

* * *

**A Date? What is this, backwards day? And you thought Clary went shopping with Magnus and came back with nothing :) I guess they won't be taking his motorcycle...**

**To the lovely guest who loves caps :) I guess we shall see how Jace's and Alec's past develops. I think you may have guessed that I only like to give you a few bits of information at a time ;) Glad you like to hear my responses, sometimes I think people might get annoyed that I reply, I think maybe they don't want to hear from me but I do it anyway :) Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, just a little bit of crazy in there :)**

**To the awesome guest who did a happy dance, that's so cool. I love happy dances, I generally do one every time I get a review :) I hope you enjoyed the Clace in this chapter, there was a little more than usual :) Thank you for your review I hope this chapter got you up and dancing ;)**

**To the wonderful guest who can't wait for another chapter, here you go, hope you enjoy :)**

**Eva, we all secretly love the impossible men, they're more interesting ;) Hope your Clace addiction was satisfied in this chapter obviously there will be more to look forward to in the next chapter :)**

**To the beautiful guest who believes they deserve each other, I think so too. I guess it's really only a matter of time :) I'm glad you're liking the story so far and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**

**To the guest who loved the end, thank you so much for your review, I wasn't going to put that bit in there it was last minute but I'm not going to lie I liked it too :) I probably shouldn't admit to that being the author and all and it might come off a little conceited but I did like it :)**

**To the AMAZING guest who wants me to keep writing, don't worry I will. I'm trying to quickly wrap up my last story and then I can devote all my free time to this one :) I hope you enjoyed the Clace in this chapter, I promise there shall be more coming :)**

**Dreamcatcher, I tried to update sooner I promise but I was in surgery and then I had to recover so this was the fastest I could do it. I was getting all your reviews just before I was about to go in so you all gave me a good distraction from what was about to happen so thank you :) Can I still be your best friend? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the Clace in this chapter and I promise more shall be reveal later on about the Lightwoods because there is obviously more between Jace and Alec ;)**

**LOVERGIRL, Tada update. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Tonidanellee, I'm slightly attached to the devil coffee machine. It may be because I don't really like coffee. Maybe if it was a teapot it would be an angel ;) The reason Jace wanted Clary to lock her room is because he knows his life is dangerous and it was the only way he knew to protect her from it when he was out of control. It'll come into play again later ;)**

**xoxSerena, glad you're enjoying it :) Thank you for the review :)**

**To the wonderful guest who thought the last chapter was her favourite, does this one top it? Or do I need to do better? :)**

**Camillahorsey, I promise I will update until the end. I'm like you, I hate unfinished stories. So as a reader I'm holding a gun to the author in me forcing her to update regularly and until the end :) Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**

**To the awesome guest, I'm excited to hear you love the story. Hope you like this chapter too :)**

**To the delightful guest who can't get enough, hopefully this satisfies your hunger until next time :) Hope you enjoy :)**

**Kailey, I'm super excited that you found that comment entertaining :) Hopefully that update was soon enough for you. I have the next chapter basically planned out for you so it should be shorter between this update and that one :)**

**To the fantastic guest who just started reading my story :) I'm glad you found it and gave it a chance. Hope you continue to enjoy this story :)**

**To the lovely guest who just can't wait, hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long. More importantly I hope it was worth it :)**

**Daire123, Silly Alec keeping our two love birds apart. No coffee machine lessons in this chapter, just an unwanted date. Well, unwanted for Clary I've been waiting for this forever :) Clary will get answers out of Jace anyway she can :)**

**Cramp, hand cramp, so many reviews, must nap now. As always thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story I love all you guys :) Happy reading wonderful people.**

**Next Chapter, 'The Dress.'**


	16. The Dress

**_The dress_**

'Jace?' I called through the gap in the bathroom door nervously. 'I don't think this is going to work.'

'I don't care what you're wearing anymore, just get out here,' he answered impatiently as I heard Isabelle's muffled voice still shouting through the locked door.

'I'm not comfortable with this,' I frowned looking back down at the dress.

'Clary,' Jace groaned and I looked up just as he pushed the door open and the irritation in his eyes quickly fled as he took in what I was wearing. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, pulling down at the hem that rested higher up my thigh than I would have liked. Everything about the dress was constricting and it felt as if the high lace collar was trying to cut off my air supply as Jace stood motionless before me.

'Jace?' I prompted nervously, his silence confirming my worst thoughts about the dress, or more importantly how the dress looked on me.

'You're right,' he choked, still not taking his eyes off me.

'What?' I asked in confusion.

'This dress isn't going to work,' he said, blinking his eyes rapidly as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'I know,' I agreed. 'It doesn't even have a back.' I complained twisting so he could see how low it dipped.

'I'm going to kill him,' I heard Jace mutter and I quickly turned back to see him take a deep breath and squeeze his eyes closed tightly.

'Kill who?'

'We need to get you another dress,' he answered, tugging harshly at his hair.

'Jace, open this door,' I heard Isabelle shout and Jace's eyes darted back to the door of my room. The sound of the lock turning cutting off whatever he was going to say next.

'Is it really that bad?' I asked, looking back down at the dress and frowning. Did it shrink?

'You have no idea,' he muttered before he looked back at me. 'We have to go.'

'But-'

'He did this on purpose,' he growled reaching across the room and grabbing my hand whilst shaking his head at the black dress.

'Who?' I asked in frustration.

'Magnus,' he growled, dropping my hand after dragging me over to the bed.

'What did he do?'

'You need shoes,' he replied looking over at the door anxiously.

'Have you seen what I'm wearing?' I demanded in alarm.

'God yes,' he groaned, pulling out some of the highest heels I have ever seen in my life as I rifled through some of the other bags.

'I never tried any of these on,' I frowned, pulling out another scarp of fabric in green.

'Magnus doesn't buy what you want,' Jace complained eyeing me again before handing over the shoes. 'He buys what he thinks looks good on you.'

'You've experienced this?' I asked, hopping around as I tried to get one of the devices of death on my feet.

'He's my stylist,' Jace answered flatly, looking over at the door that I was sure couldn't have been more than seconds from opening. 'He's never wrong.'

'You have a stylist?' I asked, my mind suffering a severe case of information overload.

'I spend a lot of my time in the public eye,' he shrugged as I finally got the second shoe on.

'Now what,' I breathed, trying to catch my breath after all the jumping around. I heard him mutter a few curses under his breath as he took in the completed outfit and all I wanted to do was climb under the covers and never come out again. I must have looked ridiculous.

'I don't want you going out like that,' he announced, his anger sparking again.

'Do I really look that terrible?' I asked uncertainly, wrapping my arms around my waist, but he was saved from answering as the door finally flew open revealing a fuming Isabelle.

'Jace,' Isabelle growled triumphantly and both our eyes darted to her as her own widened, taking in my appearance.

'We're leaving Isabelle,' Jace said gruffly, the first to recover as he slipped his arm tightly around my waist and I teetered dangerous on my heels.

'What?' Isabelle spluttered but I was too busy trying to ignore the heat from Jace's bare arm as it pressed against my back, his hand gripping my waist tightly.

'We're leaving,' he repeated before he started moving toward the door Isabelle was standing motionless in.

'You can't,' Isabelle frowned as Jace pushed her easily out of the way and started moving us down the hallway. Jace didn't answer her and just kept walking as I stumbled ungracefully beside him.

'Jace,' I said softly looking up at him in alarm as we approached the living room. 'I can't go out in this. You said it yourself, I look horrible.'

'I never said you looked bad,' he grunted as I fell into his side, tripping on one of my heels.

'But I thought…'

'One of my shirts would cover up more of you than this does,' he smirked, tugging at the hair tie in my hair before my unruly curls fell loose.

'I know my skin's pale and I'm not very tall-

'I don't want anyone else to see you,' he whispered against my ear, gently pushing back one of my curls with the hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist.

'What?' I stuttered stupidly.

'Raggedy Anne thinks she can play with the big girls?' Jazelle snarled and I stepped back in shock, realising we were being watched. 'Nice try, but even in that dress you won't hold his attention for long.'

'Excuse me?' I barked back, clenching one of my fists in Jace's shirt.

'You're nothing,' she answered smugly, jutting her hip out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Let's go Clary,' Jace said flatly giving my hip a squeeze before pulling me in the direction of his front door.

'Bye Anne,' Jazelle sung mockingly and I looked back just in time to see the snarl spread across her face as she watched the two of us leave.

'Jace, I don't think this is a good idea,' I said uncertainly. I'd had more than enough confusion for one night. What was that back in the hallway? And why did my heart beat a little faster just thinking about him being that close again?

'Its fine.'

'I don't think-'

'Just open the door.' He spoke over the top of me as I pulled the key out and unlocked the door for him. I heard Isabelle shout something behind us but I didn't catch it as Jace pulled me through the door and slammed it behind us walking quickly to the elevator.

Once the doors of the elevator closed behind us I felt Jace relax. He finally let my waist go and leant back against the wall, releasing a long breath. He was silent for most of the ride until the elevator stopped at one of the lower levels and a man stepped on. Jace's eyes fell open as I watched him eye the man. He tensed again, stepping closer to me and I watched his jaw twitch in anger.

'Mr Wayland,' the man greeted mockingly and I looked over at him as the door closed, realising he was the same one I met the day I moved in. Jace nodded in reply before quickly wrapping his arm around my waist again.

'I see you're still around,' the man said disapprovingly and I tried to subtly push Jace's arm from my waist but he held tight.

'This isn't what it looks like,' I mumbled as I felt him eye me skeptically.

'I'm sure.' I was just about to defend myself when the doors opened to the lobby and the man left.

'You know him?' Jace asked and I looked at him, confused by his neutral voice.

'Not really,' I shrugged as he moved his hand from my waist and took my hand before pulling me out of the elevator and across the lobby. I struggled to keep up as he marched determinedly across the tiles.

'Jace, wait,' I managed to force out and he looked back at me expectantly as I eyed the dark black car behind him, parked on the curb.

'What's wrong?' He asked calmly and I watched as a large man got out of the car, seeing us approach, and opened the back door.

'Are you kidnapping me?' I blurted and I heard him chuckle lightly beside me before he leant back and wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me moving.

'Clary, you've been in my apartment for over a week now, do you really think I need to go through all this trouble to kidnap you?'

'Mr Wayland,' the larger man nodded before Jace helped me into the back of the car, quickly following behind me. The door shut behind us and I felt my nerves kick into overdrive as I twisted my hands together in my lap. I pulled uncomfortably at the hem of my dress as it crept higher.

'Who was he?' I asked as the car pulled away from the curb.

'Daryl,' he answered without explanation and I knew he was watching me carefully but I wasn't sure why. Maybe he thought I was going to jump out of a moving car, it wouldn't be the craziest thing I've done.

'And why is Daryl driving us?' I prodded a little confused why Jace wasn't driving us in his expensive car.

'We're going to need him when we get to the restaurant.'

'Why?' I asked, feeling my frustration start to build.

'You'll see when we get there,' he shrugged and I looked over to see him tapping away frantically on his phone. I didn't know what to do so I just sat silently on the opposite side of the car as he kept himself occupied. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I needed to say something, my mind racing with a million questions.

'Jace,' I said gravely.

'Clary,' he mocked in reply not bothering to look up.

'What-what was that back at the apartment?' I stuttered.

'What?'

'Why don't you want anyone to see me?' I asked softly, pulling at the hem of my dress again, keeping my eyes locked on my clenched hands.

'Hmm?' He hummed, twisting his head but keeping his eyes trained on his phone.

'Doesn't matter,' I sighed, looking out the window as we came to a stop at a red light.

'Hey,' I stiffened when I felt his warm calloused hand rest against my knee and my eyes quickly darted to his. 'You look beautiful.' He smiled and I felt a frown grow on my forehead as I looked into his amber eyes.

'I don't believe you,' I answered, pushing his hand from my knee and shuffling over until my back was pressed up against the door of the car.

'What?' I wasn't falling for those eyes again.

'You're lying, I'm not beautiful. You don't even want to be seen with me. I was just an excuse. Why did you even bother dressing me up? I bet you're just going to leave me somewhere and go off with you 'friends'. Maybe, you'll go to another poker game and give me away to the winner, again.' I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him as he looked at me strangely.

'Mr Wayland,' another man said from the front seat and I looked at him in alarm.

'Who are you?'

'Martin, miss,' he answered calmly before looking back at Jace. 'We're here Mr Wayland.'

'When did he get here?' I asked Jace who was distracted by something outside the car. I was preoccupied by the mystery of the magically appearing men.

'I've been here the entire time miss,' Martin smirked turning back in his seat as the car rolled to a stop.

'Why do we need a Martin?' I asked Jace angrily gesturing at the front seat, where both Martin and Daryl sat in matching black suits.

'Clary, I need you to calm down,' Jace said cautiously as if I might have a mental breakdown at any moment.

'I am calm,' I shouted. 'I'm as calm as any person would be when men start appearing out of thin air and their boss or captor is taking them out on a fake date where he's probably going to ditch them to get drunk.'

'I'm not going to leave you and I'm not you captor,' he frowned as both Daryl and Martin got out of the car.

'Where are they going?' I asked anxiously, my eyes darting frantically around the car.

'Clary,' Jace said slowly. 'I need you to look at me.'

'No, your eyes are dangerous,' I yelled covering my own with my hands. I heard Jace let out an irritated breath before I felt his hands wrap around my wrists and pull them away from my eyes.

'Clary, I'm not going to leave you. We're going to go in the restaurant, have dinner then we're going to go back to the apartment. No one's going to leave anyone anywhere.'

'Are you sure?' I asked dubiously, trying to keep my breathing under control.

'Positive,' he reassured.

'Okay,' I replied quietly.

'Okay.' Then he let my hands go and shuffled back to the door which opened moments later. Immediately, I was hit with a wall of noise and flashing lights.

'Jace,' I said worriedly and he looked back at me with a neutral expression as the lights and voices continued to rise outside the car. 'Can you promise me something?'

'Of course.'

'Can you…not drink tonight?' I asked uncertainly and I kept my eyes from his.

'Clary,' he said gently but I still refused to look up afraid of what I might find. 'Hey, I won't have a drop.' He said sincerely, lifting my chin so I had no choice but to look at him.

'You promise?'

'Promise,' he smiled. 'You have one question remember? I wouldn't want to be drunk and tell you too much.' I nodded weakly, pulling at my dress again before he forced me to look at his eyes again.

'Ready?'

'No.'

'You are beautiful Clary,' he whispered before he turned from me and ducked out of the car leaving me to stare blankly at where he had just been. The noise swelled as the crowd outside recognised him and I felt my eyes widen. Suddenly, I saw his hand and I looked at it for a long time before lifting my own, but I hesitated. Was I ready for what was out there?

* * *

**And you thought I was going to give you the date in this chapter, I planned to but the build up seemed to take for-ever. But hey, next day update you've got to be impressed with that :)**

**To the wonderful guest who can't wait to see the date, sorry to keep you waiting but Jace's life is complicated and just keeps getting in the way. Blame him not me, this is his story anyway, I'm just writing it :)**

**To the beautiful guest who wants another chapter, here you go my lovely I hope you enjoyed :) I believe this is when I can update, who knows when it shall happen again. I guess I can be as unpredictable as Jace's mood swings :)**

**Auriel, just for you wonderful fans I have updated only a day after my last update and just so you know here, daylight savings came into play so I lost an hour :( I like it when it goes the other way and you gain an hour. That extra hour in bed is heaven. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my speedy update :)**

**To the amazing guest who keeps coming back for more that's awesome to hear. Unfortunately, everyone is still waiting for the actual date, so watch this space it shall be here soon :)**

**To the cute guest who wondered if they would take Jace's motorcycle. No, no motorcycle for Clary. I think Jace was pretty adamant about that. NO MOTORCYCLE FOR CLARY.**

**LOVERGIRL, bam! update done :)**

**nicole, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**To the awesome guest who looks forward to seeing my story pop up, thank you for your review. I guess you're still waiting for that question. At present I have not thought of said question but it'll be good, I promise, I hope, hmm. This may require more thought.**

**eva, I'm glad you thought they were going to kiss thats what I was going for ;) Thank you for you review and I hope you enjoy the latest update :)**

**To the wonderful guest, thank you so much for your review it means so much that you like it :)**

**Dreamcatcher, how were the Clace moments in this chapter? Good? Bad? Crazy? Oh and yeah Simon is Isabelle's husband she mentioned him very briefly when you met Davis but he will be making an appearance soon possibly with their other child Charlie who knows :) And you make my day when you review so thank you :)**

**Daire123, I work on the principle even when your angry you still love someone and that's what I love about couples. When they are at their worst they still love each other. I just think thats really cute, and now I'm rambling. Obviously choice in dress was never really up to Clary but I think it went over well even if Clary misinterpreted his reaction a little. The boy was clearly suffering and it's obviously going to be a very long night for him :) I hope it lived up to your expectations despite the absence of an actual date, but be patient we're getting to that I promise :)**

**As always thank you wonderful people for reading and reviewing my story you're all perfect :) Happy reading beautiful people**

**Next chapter, 'Her Debut.'**


	17. Her Debut

**_Her Debut_**

'Stay Close,' Jace murmured as he pulled me closer into his side. As we moved forward my eyes darted through the crowd as they tried to push past the two human mountains. Both Daryl and Martin were, for the most part, keeping them away but they couldn't stop everyone.

'Where are we?' I asked, raising my voice to be heard over all the noise, trying to keep myself tucked under Jace's arm.

'Mine,' I heard him respond over the noise and I quickly looked up between both Daryl and Martin's heads to see the exclusive restaurant. If you were famous this is where you would want to be sighted.

I'd never seen the inside of course, given my extensive lack of notoriety, but I could imagine it was amazing. What really confused me was why Jace had chosen here?  
I however, didn't have time to ponder this as one of the photographers in the crowd surged forward and somehow managed to get his feet tangled around my own in an attempt to get a clearer shot of my face. Jace had positioned me in a way that kept me mostly hidden by his own frame and it was obvious the animals were getting antsy. I felt as if I was wearing a suit of meat in a herd of hyenas who hadn't eaten in three weeks.

Feeling my feet tangle I latched onto Jace, burying my hands in his shirt to try and stay upright and most importantly prevent the dress from revealing more than it had intended which, based on how much it was already showing, would be everything else.

When I regained my balance I turned to looked at the offending foot and felt a scowl grow. His face was partially hidden behind the lens of his camera but his smile told me he got what he wanted.

'Aren't you tempting?' The man rasped as I felt my body rush with anger but I didn't have a chance to reply before Jace pulled me along tucking me easily back under his arm.

'Don't stop,' he instructed without looking down at me as I fumed about the vile man who was somewhere behind us snapping away.

'But-'

'Not everyone finds your temper adorable,' he replied and my eyes quickly darted up to see a restrained smirk on his face.

'What?' I asked but he couldn't answer because at that moment a group of screaming women on his left intensified. They were so loud I found myself checking my ears just to make sure they weren't bleeding.

We continued to edge forward through the crowd as the men with lenses for faces and women imitating fire alarms pressed in on us.

'Who's the girl Jace?' Several of the reporters shouted whilst the women declared their love and devotion, pleading with him to choose them. Some even had tears in their eyes.

When we were only steps from the door something finally snapped in Jace and I found him leaning down and placing a surprisingly sweet kiss against my temple. My heart skipped in my chest as I looked up at him in shock, but he stared straight ahead not noticing my questioning look. Moments later I knew why he had acted in such a way.

'So this is you're new squeeze?' I heard a slimy reporter accuse whilst another quickly asked a question over the top.

'Is it really over with you and Jazelle?' I kept my eyes cast down, pretending to ignore their words until we finally reached the doors of the restaurant.

'Finally,' I sighed as Martin held the door open for us and Jace quickly ushered me inside, the door closing behind us and somehow dulling the noise from outside. I cast a look back over my shoulder at the gathered crowd and didn't even realise I was scowling until Jace gently rested his hand on my cheek pulling my attention back to him.

'Is it always like this?'

'Sometimes,' he shrugged and I watched as his eyes ran over me, resting on the bruise blossoming on my leg a moment longer than the rest of me. His eyes flickered with something I couldn't identify before he continued, 'it's worse tonight because they knew I was going to be here.' When I gave him a confused look he let out an uncomfortable sigh before continuing. 'Izzy had Jazelle and I booked in here for maximum publicity.'

'So, you're proving a point,' I answered neutrally, moving away from where he held my cheek and he let his hand fall limply to his side. I could feel his questioning eyes on me but I didn't look at him.

'Cl-'

'Mr Wayland, it's a pleasure to see you again,' a silky voice crooned and I looked over to find a well dressed man with a smile so wide the cheshire cat would have been jealous. My eyes quickly darted back to Jace to catch the end of an annoyed eye roll before he turned around to face the man with a stony expression. 'Your usual table has been prepared for you and…' The man's eyes quickly fell on me and instantly Jace was back by my side, a scowl barely hidden behind his mask. There was a tense moment as the man waited for Jace to answer him until finally giving in and leading us to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant.

As he led us through the tables I felt heads turn and I tried to distract myself with the elegance of the beautiful restaurant. Many of the tables were partitioned off behind intricate folded dividers and the dimmed lights and red flickering candles gave it that edgy feel that made it plausible for a man like Jace to frequent. Not to mention the well stocked bar.

As we passed through the other diners I finally looked out to find almost every eye on us, many looking at me with piqued curiosity. I felt my skin begin to crawl under their scrutiny as if their eyes were small insects scuttling across my skin and I fought hard not to push away the invisible invaders.

'Jace,' I whispered, reaching out for him blindly and his hand quickly found mine. 'Everyone's watching.'

'Ignore them,' he murmured, but I couldn't and he must have felt my hand tense in his as I looked out at the shameless room of staring people again. Jace giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

'Why can't they mind their own business?' I hissed trading in my discomfort for anger.

'To them, we are their business,' and I didn't miss the smirk in Jace's voice.

'This isn't funny Jace,' I growled turning to face him.

'No, it isn't,' he agreed, amusement dancing in his eyes as I continued to glare up at him before the man leading us to our table cleared his throat pulling my attention away.

He stood beside the booth looking at me with another one of his frighteningly bright smiles and I fought hard not to cringe as I slid into the cosy booth. When I looked up I was just in time to see a small smirk on Jace's face as he looked down at his menu. I wasn't fooled by his cover knowing he would have seen the menu many times before.

'We were under the impression that you would be accompanied by Miss Ericson tonight, Mr Wayland?' The man prodded, trying to feign innocence. Unfortunately, it wasn't a look that worked well on him.

'There was a change of plans,' Jace muttered, still not looking up as an annoyed scowl quickly returned to his face.

'I understand sir,' the man nodded before he hurriedly disappeared. Then it was only Jace and I, a strange silence lingering between us.

We still hadn't spoken by the time the waitress came around for our drinks order and I was fidgeting uncontrollably beside him. I watched her closely as she almost put her back out trying to flirt with an unresponsive Jace. I was worried her mouth was going to fall off with all the excessive smiling and was convinced she had something in her eye with the amount of times she winked at the poor guy. I lifted my own menu to hide my amusement before she finally got around to asking us for our drinks.

Tensing, I subtly tried to watch Jace over my menu as the girl looked at him expectantly but he quickly dismissed her. When she walked away I let out a breath I hadn't even known I was keeping trapped inside and I felt Jace's eyes watching me again.

'I promised you Clary,' he said gently into the silence and my eyes slowly rose to meet his. 'I'm not going to break that promise.' All I could do was nod, my mind racing with everything that had just happened. Finally, I had to look away and my eyes rested on some people across the restaurant who had their phones out, pointed directly at us.

'Are they-

'Recording us?' Jace finished and I looked back to see an unreadable look on his face.

'Does that happen here? I thought everyone was famous, or at least unfazed by it,' I frowned wondering how the high class people of New York would be just as starstruck as a regular person.

'Not usually,' Jace shrugged and then silence fell between us again and I shifted nervously knowing people were watching my every move and recording it for others to see and scrutinise later. I was playing with my cutlery when Jace's hand reached across and took mine sending sparks from my fingertips to my chest.

'Hey, why don't we talk about something else?'

'We haven't really talked about anything,' I scoffed. 'What do you talk about on a date?'

'What do you usually talk about?'

'I don't know, I've never really had any experience,' I shrugged pulling my hand from his and looking back out at the restaurant.

The waitress came back to take our order and Jace ordered for both of us whilst I sat staring at the other diners.

'Thank you,' I finally said without looking back at Jace.

'For what?' He asked, his tone almost disappointed and I looked over at him wondering what was on his mind.

'For not drinking, I know it must be hard for you.'

'It's easier than you think when you have the right motivation.' He said earnestly and I felt my heart flutter as he looked at me with his devastating eyes. 'Clary, can I ask you something?'

'I believe I was the one with the question,' I challenged and he conceded with an amused smile, sitting back in the booth and resting his hands in his lap.

'Now, give me a minute,' I instructed holding up a finger as I gathered my thoughts and sorted through the innumerable amount of questions that I had wanted to ask him since that night with my brother. Finally settling on one I looked him directly in the eye and took a deep breath, 'How did Jenna die?' I asked gently and immediately I saw torment seep into his eyes as I watched the painful memories play out across his face.

'She had cancer,' he answered flatly but I could almost feel the emotion hiding just beneath the surface.

'When?'

'She was only thirteen, we couldn't afford her medical bills and my parents were already suffering under the ones her illness had already amassed. My parents had never fought before but when she got sick they fought almost everyday. Everything was about Jenna, getting Jenna better, but no matter how they tried she just kept getting worse. It was too far along and there was nothing the doctors could do anyway.' He continued, looking down at his clenched hands, his arm muscles bunched tightly beneath his shirt.

'Where were you when she died?' I asked, wondering if he would realise I'd already asked more questions than I was allowed.

'I was beside her. She had been rushed in after she had collapsed in the kitchen. I sat beside her the entire time whilst my parents were outside her room arguing about something. It was so loud, the machines were relentless, but for a brief moment she was awake and I knew. She looked from me to where our parents stood fighting and she had this expression…' he trailed off letting his shoulders fall. 'She wasn't going to fight anymore. She gave up. She left us. She left me.' He finished bitterly and I felt my heart break for the little boy who only wanted to keep his little sister with him.

'Jace,' I whispered, my mind blank of any words to heal the wounds from his childhood.

'Everything was ruined, my father left, my mother died and no one wanted me. No one even noticed me. Even when she was gone she was still there.'

'Jace, it wasn't Jenna-

'No,' he said harshly looking up at me. 'It was my fault.'

'Jace it wasn't your fault either,' I said gently.

'Yes it was,' he laughed harshly. 'I promised I'd keep her safe, I was her older brother that was my job.'

'Jace,' I said softly feeling myself slide over to him and wrap my arms around his defeated body. 'It's not your fault.' I felt him let out a laboured breath as he let me hold him.

We sat that way until the waitress came and served our meals ad I reluctantly released Jace and looked up at his blank expression. I didn't know what else to say but I couldn't bare his emotionless face as he stared listlessly at his food.

I glanced up at the other diners and I realised they were all watching him and I thought back to the apartment where that horrible woman was with her smug smile and talons just waiting to sink them into Jace. I couldn't explain why but I wanted to shield him. I didn't want these people to see him so vulnerable.

'Jace?'

'I'm not hungry,' he muttered, not even looking at me and I felt the weight of their eyes on me and Jace.

'You know, if you really want to prove to Isabelle and Jazelle that you aren't doing what they say anymore you should probably act like you're at least interested in me.' I shrugged picking at the pasta on my plate before stealing a glance at his confused face.

'What?'

'If this is how you treat every date I'm surprised any of them go home with you,' I mused.

'Are you going to go home with me?' he smirked and I felt the tightness in my chest recede.

'Not at this rate,' I smiled, looking up at him coyly.

'I'm not sure you'll be able to handle my charm,' he challenged and I knew I was walking a dangerous path but I did it anyway.

'Lets put on a show rockstar.' Before I even finished my sentence he had stolen my breath, running his hand down my face and travelling down my side until he reached my waist and pulled me flush against his side. His hand felt like it was burning through the thin material of my dress and I touched my cheeks knowing they were turning red under his touch.

'How you holding up?' His warm breath dancing across my skin and caressing my ear as my lungs failed. 'Still think you can handle it,' and I knew he could see the effect he was having on me. I couldn't even force out a word to challenge him.

'I believe if we're on a date I should be complimenting you on how beautiful you are,' he murmured as my heart almost stopped, a small smile playing on my lips. 'But, I already did that so why don't I tell you what I wanted to do when I saw you in that dress.'

'Laugh?' I offered failing to keep my voice steady.

'Not even close,' he chuckled. 'You are breathtaking Clary. If I didn't want to hurt every man here for daring to look at you I'd give Magnus a raise.'

'So you like the dress?' I asked, spinning on him with a wide smile and shrugging off all the uncertainties I had in the car.

'Very much,' he smirked and I jumped when both of his hands splayed across my bare back pulling me into him causing a nervous flutter in my stomach.

'Jace,' I said uncertainly, 'this is all for the camera's? Right?'

'Of course,' he muttered, the intensity in his golden eyes scaring the butterflies from my stomach. 'You ready?'

'For wha-'

Suddenly, his lips brushed against mine and I felt shock wash through my body as his hands pressed me closer. My eyes fluttered closed involuntarily and I placed my hands on his chest instinctively. The kiss was surprisingly gentle and sweet, if that was a word you could ever use when describing Jace.

Slowly, I felt the shock begin to wain and suddenly everything came flooding back to me. I could feel an amused laugh crawl up my throat until it burst free forcing Jace to push back from me as I broke out into crippling fits of laughter.

'That is not the reaction I usually get,' and I could hear the frown without even looking up to see his face.

'Its just…' I gasped, 'you're…well you and I'm me and all those things you said, then you kissed me and…' I trailed off as the laughter overtook me again.

I finally caught my breath and looked up into Jace's stunned face and almost lost it again.

'You're impossible,' he muttered, shaking his head with an amused smile as he pulled me in to him again. I was content to just sit there, lost in my alternate world, not thinking about the consequences of what just happened or overanalysing why all I wanted to do was kiss him again. The people watching us didn't even register in my mind as my head spun.

* * *

**That's one strange date. So, was it all for the camera's? Was anything Jace said sincere or was he just playing a game?**

**littleminion, I hope you enjoyed the rather bizarre date, I think it felt odd (to me anyway) because there were so many changes in mood, especially at the end there. There is a possibility of friendship between Izzy and Clary later on but it's all a little blah at the moment. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the last chapter :)**

**Daire123, it was kind of my favourite part when she was like it doesn't even have a back to Jace because he was already struggling with the dress and then she innocently turns around and shows him something even worse/better depending on who's point of view you're looking at it from. Poor boy. Ah heels such dangerous contraptions but for those of us who are just too short they definitely help. Even when I'm wearing heels I'm short it's sad :(**

**To the beautiful guest who is glad Jace isn't drinking, but how long will it last ;) Were you feeling the connection, maybe not who knows? I'm not sure the date went...well in the sense of how traditional dates go. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it :)**

**To the wonderfully amazing guest who never reviews, thank you so much for reviewing my story that's awesome :) I'm so glad you like the story :)**

**To the lovely guest who can't wait for the date, I hope you enjoyed it. It was a little odd...well strange...you know the more I think about the more I don't like it, I'm going to stop thinking about it. **

**To the awesome guest who read all 16 chapters in one go, that's awesome so glad to hear you're enjoying it :)**

**To the beautiful guest who keeps checking for updates, sorry I kept you hanging so long but there you go :)**

**Sam, don't worry more complications are coming, unfortunately their relationship will be anything but smooth :)**

**eva, well I don't really know how to respond to that :)**

**Auriel, I'm sorry but hopefully this makes up for it :)**

**Dreamcatcher, I like crazy :)I shall see how I can work more Simon in because I do want him in there too, there's just so much going on in my head it's hard to remember to include everyone. Oh and obviously yes the date was next. The question was about Jenna and I think it revealed more about his feelings over her death than more into his past because you guys already knew that she died and he had no parents. My surgery went well thank you, they were cutting things out of me so I was off my feet for a few days but I'm almost back to normal except for the fact that I can't play sport for 6 weeks which kind of sucks, not to mention I think I'm still not allowed to drive but oh well. I don't think I've left the house in two weeks, that's sad :( On a lighter less depressing note was this date believable, I thought it was but then I read it and it seemed less and less believable? What do you think?**

**Lillian, thank you that's so nice to hear, hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

**Kailey, I believe torture is the right word for Jace, Clary just didn't get that. I like your thinking, I guess we'll just have to see what happens next chapter and the ones after obviously, Valentine isn't ready to make an appearance yet ;)**

**To the wonderful guest who is hoping for a special random day, all I can say is...we shall see ;)**

**To the lovely guest who loves Clary's fiery attitude, I'm so glad your enjoying her development, I know my stories can seem a little slow at times it is a problem of mine where I tend to get bogged down trying to get what I'm seeing in my head across. In my plan for this story she should have been living with him for almost a month where as in reality it's only been a week. I really have to work on that. Oh well, glad you're liking it and thank you for your review :) Sorry if I've left you obsessively hitting the refresh button but here's an update for the next time you hit that button so enjoy :)**

**I know I haven't replied to everyone and I'm sorry I can't but there are just so many of you now. I do appreciate all of your thoughts and opinions but I can only reply to so many of you. Thank you so much to all of you who are reading and reviewing you're amazing. Happy reading story lovers :)**

**The next chapter's format will be a little different and you can probably guess from the title how it will appear but if not I guess you'll just have to be surprised :) The chapter is titled, 'The Economy of Gossip.'**


	18. The Economy of Gossip

**Now, I warned you all at the end of the last chapter that this one would be a different format, it adds to the story I promise but it is a little different. It was an experiment so please don't hurt me for teasing you with the idea of an actual update, well it is an update but not what you were expecting. Look at this point I'm regretting hitting post so just read or don't read while I go do anything but stare at my computer screen.**

* * *

**_The Economy of Gossip_**

_The other woman_

November 13 9:12am  
NY Chatter

The rumours of 28-year old Rockstar Jace Wayland's infidelity to America's Sweetheart, 27-year old Jazelle Ericson have been flying since the unlikely pair announced their relationship months ago. However, now it seems the two are definitely over.

Although neither camp has issued a statement about last nights scandalous rendezvous with Jace's new gal at celebrity hot stop, 'Mine,' it is believed this was a message from Jace himself. It couldn't be anymore clear, THEY ARE OVER. However, many of us thought this inevitable for the music world's notorious lady lover.

However, the real question we should be asking is who's the new red vixen and is she really the new love interest of our delectable rockstar?

What makes her different is no one knows who she is. Delving into the depths of Hollywood's unknowns and scrounging the bottom of the barrel of fame no one seems to be able to place the girl but by all reports she has enchanted our superstar. The two were reported to be getting comfortable in their secluded booth but surprisingly not a drop to drink was shared. We all know it's not Jace unless he has a glass in hand and beautiful women on either side of him.

So, who is she? And how did she usurp starlet Jazelle? Or even more pressing, is she here to stay?

_Comments_

_Jazelle_is_my_girl12  
_I saw the pictures of the new girl, she's got nothing on Jazelle. How insulting for Jazelle to have him dump her for that?

_Blunt45  
_Who thought that relationship was real anyway? I call publicity stunt

_Fan4life  
_What? Did the sleaze even break it off with her first? What a D-bag!

_HWStar  
_I saw the pictures of that girl, she won't last long, probably gone before he woke up this morning. #walkofshame

* * *

_Fiery Temptress_

TRG  
November 13 10:33am

The rumours are already burning up the world of celebrity gossip and of course its none other than our deliciously golden rockstar Jace Wayland lighting the fire. Last night he was seen attending the exclusive and well known celebrity hotspot, 'Mine,' without his leading lady, Jazelle Ericson. We'd all be lying if we thought that relationship was ever going the distance. You don't earn the term 'manwhore,' for your strict adherence to fidelity. So it is unsurprising to learn that our beautifully dangerous Jace has traded in his starlet. The only real surprise is the model he has traded her for, or more accurately how not like a model the girl really is.

Pics of Jace's new miniature fireball were taken as the two made their way into the restaurant that was originally reported to be where the doomed couple were going to be last night. Then Jace surprised us all by arriving with the sexy red head, in a dress we all wish we could have pulled off as well as her.

I guess with this public appearance we've seen the birth of a new couple but accounts from people in the restaurant wonder if she can survive the perils of celebrity. Not to mention the shot snapped outside the restaurant or her temper flaring. You aren't famous yet sweetheart, this is no time to be a diva, in fact we don't even know your name.

_Comments_

_Tempertanrum  
_Fiery Temptress? More like flickering birthday candle. How could Jace ever be seen with _that_?

_Sharon  
_Like Jace needs to associate with another diva? Jazelle should have taught him to steer clear of pouty divas. She's a nightmare!

_Waylander75  
_NOOOOOOOO! He should dump both of them and be with me!

* * *

_Diner's Delight_

Scooped  
November 13

Patrons at the popular, 'Mine,' restaurant were treated to a special treat last night with the resurfacing of Jace Wayland after he dropped off the radar nearly a week ago. The famed party addict disappeared earlier last week after one of his wilder nights leaving us with accusations and no where to throw them. Well, now he's back and is eagerly filling the rumour mill with fresh grass on what he has been up to and more importantly who has been doing it with him.

Last night he burst back onto our collective radar when he arrived with a new girl on his arm and not just any girl. Wrapped tightly in our muscle bound rocker's arms was a petite red head who is a complete mystery to the world of celebrities and fame. It begs the question, not just of who she is but why a man with Jace's notoriety would associate with such an unknown?

Is she an inspiring actress, singer, songwriter? The possibilities are endless and I know my mind is spinning with millions of unanswered questions just waiting for the juicy details to be revealed. However, we can cross one possibility off the list, this girl is no model, a complete flip from the usual girls we find on our rocker's arm.

But what were the two like together? Well, diners from last night report that they looked like an odd pair from the minute they walked in. One diner even said, 'He looked angry from the second they stepped through the door and it only got worse when they sat down and the bird started talking.' Now, if you are neither British nor an eighty year old man still using the lingo from his youth then you should know that, 'bird,' is in reference to the girl who was with Jace last night.

Diner's were even more shocked to see that Jace was without a drink in his hand and we all know from the last time he ate at 'Mine,' that the only way to see our boy sober is if he had a body transplant. Our party boy was so intoxicated last time that he attempted to convince the other diners he had a lion trapped under his table.

According to onlookers he didn't have a drink the entire night and after the initial awkwardness between the two our resident charmer managed to salvage the night. It was reported that after dinner was served the two started getting more than cozy in their partially secluded table.

So what does this all mean? Well, for one, it does spell the end of the doomed relationship between Jace and Jazelle but is it the start of a new one with this new green-eyed mystery girl? I'm as baffled as all of you. I guess we'll have to see whether the unknown surfaces again or if she is just another in a long string of broken hearted women.

* * *

_Mystery girl?_

Scooped  
November 13 12:13pm

If you slept in today then you have missed the frenzy that was last night, that exploded while you dreamed your morning away. So get your coffee and start clicking because Jace Wayland has a new woman and her identity, or lack of one is causing waves through the world of gossip.

Images are surfacing that place the red-head with the delicious rockstar almost a week before her debut last night. Can you believe it? I can't but from the images emerging it seems as if this girl has been spending quite a bit of quality time with out golden boy. And from what I've seen she is definitely not as stylish as she was in that divine dress last night. The photo's taken of her as she leaves and returns to Jace's penthouse apartment show her in warn jeans and old band tees. Not the style savvy girl we saw last night tucked securely where I wish I could be.

Has this relationship been brewing for some time now? What about Jazelle?

There have even been reports of Jace driving across town to pick her up and take her back to his place. Is she a New Yorker? Who is she!? I want to know more.

Whoever she is, footage recorded from their date has me swooning. I don't know about you but I don't think I've ever seen Jace so sweet and attentive even when he did have Jazelle Ericson by his side. I know it's soon and as unlikely as the moon turning blue but I'm calling this couple. Whoever this girl is, I wish I was in her shoes.

_Comment_

_so_cute  
_No…just no. There is no way Jace Wayland is interested in her.

_howboutno45  
_You know I want to believe this, I do but it's a lie. Jace is playing us and her. I'm expecting flames and I'm not talking about her hair.

* * *

**So, there you have it, something different, don't worry if you didn't like it I probably won't do it again. I just wanted to try something different. Regular story shall resume after this short interlude.**

**Daire123, you know those questions never even went through my mind, they would have probably been more logical :) And yeah she got the bruise when the photographer tripped her. Sorry to keep you waiting but this is more of a set up for the madness I have for the next scene. In my head at the moment it's pandemonium so be ready for that :) You're awesome by the way I love getting your long reviews they always make me smile, I think it was like three in the morning when I got this so it was more of a delirious sleep deprived smile but I was still happy :)**

**To the persistent guest who wants Jace's POV, not yet. I've actually made a decision about that and... not yet ;)**

**Dreamcatcher, well I'm embarrassed to say I have been on one date in my life and it definitely wasn't in a fancy restaurant where all the people were staring at me as a famous person kissed me. Nope, can definitely say that hasn't happened to me. The question really bugged me because I realised I'd set myself a trap by having her ask it in a restaurant. Jace doesn't want to reveal his secrets at the best of times and then I made Clary ask one where there were others watching them. Originally when I was writing it it ended up Jace turning the question back on Clary but then she started crying and I just had to stop and rewrite it. I love ice-cream. I'd eat it for breakfast lunch and dinner but apparently thats not healthy, who knew? Oh is this what you had in mind when you thought about what the next chapter would be?**

**Auriel, glad you enjoyed it. Whether it was for the camera's or not, next chapter's going to get crazy.**

**To the wicked guest who I am now calling, Oh Me Gah, you know you were the only person to comment on the kiss clearly no one was excited about it I guess I'll just have to add another one in to wake everybody up :) You're wonderful by the way, thank you so much for your review it was so sweet :)**

**I never review, I'm so glad you're proving your name wrong and I'm super excited you keep coming back it means a lot that you keep reading :)**

**To the beautiful guest who wants to see her father and her brother, you'll like the title of the next chapter :)**

**As always thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing I really appreciate every single one of you, you're all superstars :) Happy reading beautiful people :)**

**Next chapter is, 'Oh Brother.'**


	19. Tornado

**_Tornado_**

I groaned when the noise of shouting pierced my dreamless sleep. I rolled over in my bed, pulling the covers high and slamming my pillow over my head to block them out. When the shouting continued to grow I sighed defeatedly knowing despite my greatest efforts I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again. Pushing to the edge of my bed I rested my head in my hands and rubbed at my tired eyes before looking down to find myself dressed in one of my brother's old band tees, confused not only by what I was wearing but how I had gotten to bed last night.

After getting in the car after dinner my memories from the night before became a little fuzzy. I remembered sitting in the car beside Jace as Daryl drove us back to the apartment, but then the night began to blur and I could only assume the previous night's lack of sleep had caught up with me. Judging by my patchy memory I had ultimately lost that battle with my drooping eyes and somehow ended up in my bed. I vaguely remembered shimmying out of the uncomfortable dress and I must have fallen asleep instantly after falling into my bed.

Outside, the voices continued to rise and reluctantly, I pushed off the bed, stumbling to my door and down the hallway until I reached the hostile scene.

'You kissed her!' Isabelle screeched at a slouching Jace who looked barely more awake than I did as he slouched at the kitchen bench, his head resting in his hands. He was still wearing just his low riding sweat pants he must have worn to bed last night. 'The whole world is talking about the two of you and you have nothing to say?'

'What do you want Iz?' He grumbled and I hid a yawn behind my hand as I stayed a safe distance away from Isabelle's blast zone.

'Good move,' I jumped at the voice beside me to find Magnus smiling as Isabelle continue to fume at a non responsive Jace. 'If she sees you she'll make you her next target.'

'What? Why?' I asked in alarm but making sure to keep my voice low.

'The internet is salivating over your date last night,' he beamed and I looked away to the rest of the living room where I found Alec glaring at me from where he was slouching on Jace's couch.

'It wasn't a real date,' I hissed, my anger rising at Alec's hostility.

'You know what they say about denial dear,' Magnus shrugged drawing my attention back to him as he beamed down at me.

'Why are you so happy?'

'No reason,' he answered innocently as I heard a chair screech loudly across the floor and my eyes darted back to Jace who had gotten up to glare down at Isabelle.

'Give it a rest Iz, the damage is done,' he growled. 'I'm not with her anymore, never was.'

'What so you're with Clary?' Isabelle scoffed, not backing down. 'You don't expect me to believe that?'

'It's my choice.'

'Wait, what?' I blurted out, causing both their blazing eyes to fall on me and I immediately regretted speaking.

'So close,' Magnus smirked beside me as Jace turned on him.

'You,' Jace snarled pointing an accusatory finger at Magnus who quickly put on a mask of innocence.

'Whatever's the matter golden boy?' Magnus asked as Jace stalked across the room to us.

'You know what you did.' He accused, 'you think you're so smart.'

'I like admiring my genius as much as the next guy,' Magnus mocked picking a piece of imaginary lint from his purple suit before he continued, 'but I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'You know exactly what you did.' Jace answered menacingly, zeroing in on his stylist, my eyes darting between the two.

'Please Jace, enlighten me,' and I heard a low growl from Jace just as the front door opened suddenly. My head snapped over to see a man walk in carrying a squirming toddler who was trying to relieve him of his thick black glasses. Then from behind him came a bounding Davis with the widest smile I have ever seen.

'Clary,' he shouted as he leapt into my arms almost knocking me over.

'Hey,' I chuckled.

'Can we cook again, please?' He begged as I watched the man continue to struggle down the hallway. 'Mommy never cooks, daddy says her cooking is dangerous.'

'Davis,' the man groaned setting the toddler on the ground and she immediately took off, heading straight for Alec who scooped her up and started bouncing her on his knee. At least he wasn't glaring at me anymore.

'This isn't a daycare rat-boy,' Jace glared as the new arrival straightened his tie and smoothing his suit jacket, dropping the bag he'd been carrying on the ground beside him.

'Shut up Wayland, I'm here to see my wife.'

'Clary, please?' Davis pleaded again and I looked back at the eager boy smiling at his enthusiasm.

'Not right now master chef, it's a little crazy here,' and I wasn't lying, apparently I hadn't even seen insane yet.

'Simon, what are you doing here? I told you to take care of the kids this morning.' Isabelle scolded impatiently at the man I could only assume was her husband.

'Iz,' he groaned shaking his head and walking over to where she stood scowling by kitchen bench. 'We agreed you need to take it easier.'

'Charlie should already be at daycare and you're going to be late for work,' she continued ignoring Simon completely.

'I took the day off,' he frowned as he stopped in front of her. 'When I woke up and you were already gone I knew you were going against the doctor's orders.' Immediately Isabelle's eyes narrowed and I took a step back without even realising. I looked at Simon in fear, wanting to scream at him to run because this was only going to end one way. Nothing could stop a tornado.

'Don't you dare,' she warned in a low, scarily calm voice and I felt my skin begin to tingle.

'Why is he still standing there?' I whispered to Magnus who was watching the display with an amused smirk.

'Don't worry, he knows what he's doing,' Magnus assured me but I didn't share his confidence as I looked back at the pair waiting for the inevitable disaster.

'Isabelle I'm not going to let you endanger our child for a selfish, arrogant rockstar,' Simon replied with more calm than I thought anyone should possess when facing a natural force like his wife.

'Simon,' she hissed.

'Sis, do you have something you want to tell us?' Alec frowned getting up with a bubbly Charlie perched on his hip as she played with his hair.

'No,' she answered quickly, glaring at her husband with a look that should have had him lying on the floor without the privilege of a heartbeat.

'We're pregnant,' Simon announced bravely turning his back on his wife to look out at all of us, 'and the doctor has told Iz that she needs to take it easy to prevent any complications later on.'

'She _was_ being especially moody today,' Jace grumbled, crossing his arms over his bare chest, with a look of indifference on his face. 'Personally, I can't see the appeal in reproducing, especially with rat-boy.'

'You wouldn't, you're an egocentric, self-centred, egomaniac.' Simon shot back, pushing his glasses up his nose, ruining the effect of his insults.

'Thank you professor, for your vocabulary lesson,' Jace replied his voice dripping with snark.

'Sorry pretty boy were those too big for you to comprehend? Do I need to get you a dictionary?'

'Enough,' Isabelle cut over the top of them as Jace moved forward for what was sure to be another snarky reply. 'Pregnant or not this mess needs to be handled.'

'There's nothing to be handled,' Jace grumbled, leaning back against the wall arms across his chest again.

'Oh really and what's your plan to handle this publicity nightmare?' Isabelle challenged, placing a perfectly manicure hand on her hip threateningly.

'I'm with Clary,' he answered raising one of his shoulders nonchalantly.

'What?' Both Isabelle and I shouted in unison, gaping at the calm rockstar who may as well have just announced that he was planning on wearing a dress to his next concert.

'Who's Clary?' Simon asked obviously not following the conversation.

'She is dad,' Davis answered proudly from my hip obviously excited to be contributing to the adult conversation.

'I'm sorry we haven't met, I'm Simon,' he introduced, walking over and extending his hand to me.

'Clary,' I smiled.

'I think my son may have mentioned you once or twice, something about cookies.'

'Yeah, that was me,' I laughed shifting Davis who was starting to get really heavy.

'Well, it's nice to meet you, but if you don't mind me asking how did you get messed up with pretty boy over here?'

'I would like to know that too,' Alec spoke almost threateningly as he set a wriggling Charlie back on the floor.

'I think what we should all be focusing on is Isabelle's announcement,' Magnus interjected. 'We're about to have another little one crawling around, we should break out the champagne.'

'Another one of _those_, is not cause to break out the alcohol,' Jace sneered not even bothering to hide his disgust. 'Especially, if rat-boy had anything to do with it.'

'Jace,' I hissed and he just shrugged unapologetically.

'You're a mean poo poo head,' Davis said sticking his tongue out at Jace.

'Oh you hurt me,' he taunted, feigning offence as the little boy scowled at him.

'Enough,' Simon ordered as Davis got in one last tongue poke. 'Davis go play with your sister.'

'Okay daddy,' he replied, jumping down from my arms and trotting over to Charlie who was happily sucking away on one of Jace's TV remotes.

'This is insane,' I muttered.

'Oh sweetheart, you haven't seen insane yet,' Magnus smiled sympathetically. 'The world wants to know your name and if Jace has his way, you'll never escape the spotlight.'

'What?' I asked, my eyes widening in fear.

'We need to go shopping,' Magnus mused, tapping his chin as Alec came to join us, his gaze immediately making me feel cold.

'I am never going shopping again, that dress-'

'Was divine,' Magnus finished.

'You are never dressing her again,' Jace warned, moving to my side and glaring down at a beaming Magnus.

'From what I've read, I did a magnificent job dressing her,' Magnus retorted smugly.

'Read?' I asked worriedly.

'Oh darling, you didn't think you could go out with wonder boy here and go unnoticed? Didn't you notice all the photographers last night?'

'Yes,' I grumbled looking down at the bruise that had grown overnight from where the photographer had tripped me.

'Well, you're everywhere,' Magnus announced with far too much glee for my liking.

'What?' I squeaked, looking over at an unfazed Jace and my eyes narrowed.

'You knew this was going to happen,' he shrugged but that did nothing to soothe my temper.

'What are they saying?'

'Best you don't know darling,' Magnus consoled, reaching out and patting me on the arm sympathetically and I felt a rock settle in my stomach both wanting and dreading to read what the world had to say about me.

'They don't believe a girl like you could ever be with a guy like Jace,' Alec chimed in, almost gleefully, setting my nerves on edge.

'Then I'll prove them wrong,' Jace announced, grabbing my arm and pulling me into his chest.

'Hey,' I protested but he ignored me as he glared over me at a smug Alec.

'Why don't we ask Clary what she wants?' Simon asked, scowling at Jace, who still held my arm tightly to keep me from moving away.

'Thank you Simon,' I smiled, pulling my arm from Jace's and glowering up at him.

'Clary?' A small voice asked and I looked down to see Davis's eyes scrunched up in confusion. 'Do you like Jace now?'

'No, no,' I answered quickly without thinking.

'That's not the impression I got last night,' Jace murmured, snaking an arm around my waist pulling me close as shivers ran up my spine.

'Hey,' Davis shouted, outraged. 'Let Clary go you meany.' He quickly ran over and started pushing at Jace who only rolled his eyes in frustration.

'See, this is why rat-boy should have been prohibited from reproducing.'

'I don't like you,' Davis grunted still pushing at Jace's legs without success.

'I can live with that,' Jace shot back sarcastically, not removing his arm from my waist.

'Davis buddy, why don't you let me handle this one?' Simon suggested bending down so he was level with his son who paused momentarily from trying to protect me from his most hated villain.

'Okay,' Davis relented. 'But, you'll make sure he won't hurt Clary?'

'Of course,' Simon assured him and Davis seemingly satisfied shot Jace one more angry glare before walking back over to his sister who had moved on to pulling all of Jace's DVD's from their shelves. I smirked knowing they had all been in alphabetical order before the tiny terror had descended on them. I wondered if Isabelle would lend her to me for an afternoon, the trouble we could cause.

I was running all the possibilities through my mind when I was brought back to the present by Isabelle's voice. I had almost forgotten she was here.

'I have an idea,' she announced turning from where she sat at the bench scrolling on her laptop.

'Great,' Jace mumbled, taking my hand and dragging me over to Isabelle the others following closely behind us.

'I think you might like this one,' Isabelle smiled and I felt the suspicion and dread begin to grow in the pit of my stomach.

'I doubt it,' Jace replied looking at her apprehensively.

'You have to continue this charade with Clary, it could be genius,' she announced excitedly and I felt my jaw drop through the floor. I'd be surprised if they didn't find it somewhere on the street.

'Close your mouth Clary, that's not very ladylike,' Magnus scolded as Isabelle prepared to explain her plan.

'Everyone thinks you're this dirty player and well…they aren't wrong but this can change that. If they believe you could fall for a girl like Clary then you instantly become more accessible to them. Ticket sales could go through the roof, even if you break up within the month. Amicably, of course.' She rambled excitedly, pouring over the gossip sites as I tried to gather myself. I could feel my temper begin to rise but strangely I felt a giggle begin to rise in my throat and before I knew it I had burst into similar laughter to the night before when Jace had kissed me.

'Clary?' Jace asked worriedly, stepping back and lowering himself so his eyes were level with mine.

'This is ridiculous,' I gasped, clutching my side as a stitch started to form. 'I can't…we can't be together.'

'Oh dear,' I heard Magnus mutter as a frown wrinkled Jace's brow.

'I don't even like you that much,' I howled, doubling over.

'I have video proof that proves otherwise,' Jace shot back and I stilled and slowly raised my eyes to his.

'They recorded _that_?' I asked in alarm, my laughter quickly chased away by the truth in Jace's eyes.

'It doesn't look like you're fighting me very hard,' Jace smirked and I felt the panic begin to rise, my head feeling light.

'This is…no, it can't happen…I need air, I-I'll be back,' I announced, ducking around the concerned looks and Alec's glare, heading straight for the front door. I vaguely heard Jace call for me but I didn't stop until I was fumbling with the front door, completely oblivious to how underdressed I was, still only wearing one of my brother's old tees. Finally, I got the door open but I stopped in my tracks, my eyes growing wide as I took in his angry face and my panic doubled.

'Jon?'

* * *

**So, I lied this chapter is not titled 'Oh Brother,' that will be the next chapter. So, there was Simon, Izzy's husband and oh just to make things a little more complicated she's pregnant.**

**To the beautiful guests who agreed it was different, thank you for your kind words and I hope you enjoyed the crazy re-entrance to the story.**

**Daire123, thought it was you but glad you clarified it's hard to guess who people are through just reading their reviews, some people assume that I can and then I'm left feeling guilty because I have no idea who they are. I had fun writing it but I thought maybe I should have introduced it sooner in order for it to not seem out of place in the story, but I'm glad you liked it and felt that it added to the story, that's good to hear. Oh and I honestly love all your comments they're really helpful and supportive, so thank you :)**

**To the awesome guest who checks for my updates daily, that's pretty amazing for me, probably frustrating for you though. I know what it's like to sit there refreshing just waiting for that one author to update :) Oh and there you have Simon. A lot of people have been asking about him and I did mention his all the way back when we met Izzy in like the fourth or fifth chapter she referred to him as her husband but I couldn't work him in until now. You didn't really get much about him in this chapter but I'll try to bring him back so we can enjoy his geek :)**

**Ilona, all my friends think I'm weird, I wear it with pride, no one wants to be normal then no one would remember you. Besides we all know the weird ones are the most funny :) Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Shattered, it's so exciting to hear you liked the hcange up, obviously from my ramblings at the beginning and the end of the chapter I was a little nervous about posting it so it's nice to hear that it wasn't terrible :) Ah yes the kiss, obviously Clary really didn't think through the ramifications of her kiss and saving Jace last night.**

**Dreamcatcher, OMG McDonalds, I would have probably walked out or never walked in. That's terrible. There are no words. I generally don't follow celebrities and the 'ships' and everything, might be because I live in Australia and I feel a little disconnected from all of that so it was really hard for me to write the comments and make them believable. Alec doesn't tell Jace off explicitly but he's obviously unimpressed by the development. I can imagine it's only going to get worse :)**

**Kailey, yes people can, even worse than what I wrote. Obviously, Jon's reaction is to come but don't worry you won't need to wait too long, I already wrote that chapter before I wrote most of this one so I just need to edit and then it shall be posted :) Jace definitely went defensive. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Michey J, you're right fangirls should have been happy but then they become bitter because they can't understand why she could get with him and they couldn't. Not only that Jazelle's fans are unhappy because of the perceived way that Jace dealt with the break up. Hope you enjoyed the crazy in this chapter, Clary obviously hasn't read it yet but she can only assume the worst and she's just about to be hit with the full force of her brother's anger. Obviously she's got a lot to deal with before she can get to the opinions of the world.**

**Omigoshit'scosh, don't worry there will be another kiss in the future, clearly Jace at the moment wants the ruse to continue. Kisses to come :)**

**lovetoread, glad you're enjoying the intensity, it'll only grow as she plunges further into Jace's world.**

**As always, thank you wonderful readers and reviewers you are all so magnificent :) Happy reading story lovers :)**

**Obviously the next chapter will be, 'Oh Brother,' I promise this time, no changes...**


	20. Oh Brother

_**Oh Brother**_

'Jon?' I asked in confusion.

'What were you thinking?' He hissed, running his eyes over me disapprovingly.

'What?'

'You know I'm actually surprised you took so long to screw this up,' he spat, disgust swirling like sludge in his dark eyes. 'God Clary, you couldn't keep your clothes on, could you?'

'Excuse me?' I recoiled from him but instead of answering he just stared poignantly at my clothes and I looked down remembering that I was only wearing a shirt.

'This is your shirt Jon,' I deadpanned, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. What did he think had happened?

'What is wrong with you Clary?' He demanded, ignoring his mistake.

'What do you mean?' I frowned.

'How could you do this? What if someone recognises you?'

'Who will recognise me?'

'You're so careless, why would you put yourself in danger like this? Why can't you just do one thing right?' He demanded and I felt my limbs fill with lead the familiar numbness spreading through me. The guilt pumping relentlessly through my body.

'Do you have any idea what you've done?'

'I-I…' I floundered as he ran his hand through his light hair in frustration.

'What if they find out about you?'

'Who?' I asked my mind sluggish but not missing the fear in his voice.

'What?' He asked, seeming to not understand my question as he came up for air.

'You said "they." Who are 'they'?'

'No one,' he answered quickly, his eyes widening in alarm.

'It's not no one,' I said narrowing my eyes.

'I meant dad, what if he finds you now?' He corrects. I immediately bristle at the mention of our father, feeling something uncertain bubble inside of me

'He's on the other side of the country,' I answered anxiously. I hadn't spoken to him since we left and as far as I knew neither had Jon. He made me promise not to tell him where we had gone. I wasn't sure I was afraid of my father, I knew beneath it all he loved me but every time I thought of him I felt my skin begin to tingle and my nostrils start to burn with the stinging smell of alcohol.

'God Clary, you never think do you?' His disappointment filled the air between us and I felt like I was five years old again, wondering how my brother could remove twenty years from my life with just a look.

'How do you think this is going to look?' He continued but all I could do was stare at him, open mouthed, as he breathed heavily, not through ranting about my inadequacies.

'My sister, the golden boy's new toy,' he spat viciously and I stumbled back from the force of his words but he wasn't done. 'You're picture is everywhere. What were you thinking? You look like something he picked up off the street.'

'It's not like that,' I shot back.

'I can't believe you let him do this to you Clary, to me?'

'I-I…' I felt myself begin to crumble under his accusations and barely even registered the silence behind me as my brother continued to shout down at me.

'You can't do anything right can you? I'll be a laughing stock. Do you know what they're going to say?' He demanded, puffing his chest out challengingly and I shrunk back even further.

'No,' I mumbled.

'My boss will think I used you to get him as my client, they won't respect me, because of you.'

'Well, would they be so wrong?' I answered weakly, twisting my hands together as an anxious knot started to form in my chest.

'Don't blame me for this Clary, no one forced you to go out with him, no one forced you to dress that way and allow him treat you like that for the world to see,' he laughed bitterly and I felt bile rise in my throat at my brother's suggestions.

'Please Jon, it isn't what you think, I promise,' I pleaded, wanting to have him on my side. Why couldn't he understand? I was only here because of him. For once, I didn't want to be his problem, for once I didn't want to be the reason for trouble in his life.

'No, I just…I just can't deal with you right now.' He dismissed, turning from me and heading for the elevator.

'Please Jon, I can fix this, just don't leave me.'

'Don't even bother, you've done enough damage Clarissa,' and I flinched at the name but he wasn't finished. 'I'm really disappointed in you.' He sighed before the doors of the elevator slid closed leaving his disappointment hanging in the air, accusations and disgust pressing on me until I felt like I couldn't take another breath. I stood frozen in the doorway as my throat and eyes burned with the threat of tears. What was I going to do? Jon was all I had.

Taking several breaths to try and calm myself I knew I had to go back into the apartment. I knew they had heard every word my brother said and I felt the shame heat my face. How was I ever going to face them?

Sighing, I turned from the door in resignation and begrudgingly made my way down the hallway wishing there was somewhere else I could be.

When I entered the living room my eyes lifted reflexively, taking in everyone's shocked expressions before they rested on Jace. I noticed Alec's hands wrapped tightly around his arm as if holding him back and I reluctantly looked in his golden eyes to find fury before I quickly ducked out of the room, embarrassment flooding my body.

I walked numbly back to my room shutting the door softly before turning to look around the empty space. I didn't know what to do and my mind was too shocked to think. I found myself walking to my bathroom and staring unseeingly at my reflection in the mirror, clenching my fingers around the basin until my knuckles turned white and the panic began to grow. I didn't notice it at first until it was too late and my breaths were short, my heart fluttering painfully fast against my chest.

I couldn't take it, my legs couldn't hold me anymore and I slumped to the floor, pulling my knees close until they pressed firmly against my struggling chest. I clenched my eyes tightly as the sensation of falling apart pulled at me until I was sure there was nothing left but pieces.

I sat there in a panic until I heard feet shuffling against my floor and my body tensed further in anticipation.

'Clary, I can fix this,' Jace said resolutely and I looked up to find him filling the doorway with a determined but pained look on his face. 'I promise I can.'

'It doesn't matter,' I breathed, burying my head back in my knees.

'No, it does, it's my fault if I wasn't so desperate to shake Jazelle last night you would never be in this situation.'

'Someone was always going to question why I was at your apartment, it was just a matter of time,' I shrugged, my words muffled as I pressed my knees tighter, feeling my body begin to slow its rapid pace.

'Your brother shouldn't have said those things,' Jace accused and I could hear the furious edge to his words but I refused to look at him as the burn started to return to my eyes.

'He's right,' I struggled to say, 'I only cause trouble.'

'Clary, it's not your fault,' he answered angrily and I heard his footsteps cross the room until I knew he was crouched beside me.

'You don't get it,' I replied harshly looking up to level him with a deadly glare. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

'No, I don't,' he answered, his voice raising in annoyance. 'So explain it to me.'

'You wouldn't understand.'

'Make me understand, I want to understand,' He implored and I felt something snap inside me, his push for answers tipping me over the brink. I wanted the past to stay where it should always be kept, behind me, forgotten, but I was confused and he just kept pressing me. My mind felt like it was going to burst from the pressure of everyone else's words, I couldn't even hear my own voice over the noise.

'It's my fault.' I shouted, pushing up so I was on my knees and level with his frustrated eyes. 'It's all my fault. I ruined everything, I always screw up. I couldn't just be what my father wanted me to be. Instead I fought with him and stormed out that night and my mother died, because of me. I can't help but be the human wrecking ball.' My chest heaved as I watched Jace glare back at me, shaking his head slowly, my heavy breathing filling the silence between us after my outburst. His muteness only confirming what I had always known, I was the curse.

'You're wrong,' his voice was low and I stilled hearing it break through the soundlessness that had engulfed the room. My eyes instantly found his darkened ones, anger and something else dulling their usual golden light.

'What?'

'You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault,' he said, his voice barely controlled as he kept his eyes trained on mine.

'It is,' I insisted. 'If I had just listened I would have never run out that night, my mother would have never followed and she would still be alive and my father…' I caught myself before I continued brushing over what I almost let slip. 'We would have never had to leave. I forced Jon to give up everything and now I'm ruining it for him, again.'

'His problems are his own. You did nothing wrong. Hell, he put you in this situation in the first place,' Jace replied, his voice raising again.

'I just had to do one thing and I couldn't even do that for him. Jon's right,' I insisted, shaking my head at Jace's false accusations.

'Stop,' Jace shouted and I flinched at his harsh voice. I watched with wide eyes as his hands reached out and gripped my shoulders tightly, but I didn't shrink away. 'You can't blame yourself for these things and Jon shouldn't blame you either.'

'He should,' I whispered, feeling a single tear trail down my cheek and splash to the white tiled floor.

'No Clary,' Jace yelled, almost shaking me in his frustration. 'Stop this, you have done nothing wrong.'

'I couldn't help him,' I screamed, pushing Jace's hands from my shoulders and getting to my feet feeling a restlessness surge through my limbs. 'I destroyed everything, took everything from him, I couldn't save him. Then we just left him. He suffered because of me, again. He's still suffering. I'm the worse kind of poison, a silent bomb you didn't even realise was set to explode.'

'Who Clary?' Jace pressed getting to his feet and watching my breakdown with wary eyes. 'Who did you leave behind?'

'No one,' I dismissed shaking my head furiously as a stabbing pain filled my chest, keeping the words hidden. Reminding me that I shouldn't say anything. My body shook uncontrollably as I tried to move around Jace for the door but he was faster.

'No, you're not doing this,' he ordered pulling my jittery body in and wrapping his arms around me. Holding me in an iron embrace, keeping me from moving no matter how hard I tried to push him away.

'Let go,' I demanded, pressing back into his solid arms trying to get him to release me. 'Let me go!'

Jace held me silently as I fought him, trying to twist free using all my energy until all the fight had been drained and my body sagged tiredly against his chest. My breathing ragged and uneven as Jace continued to hold me close, not saying a word.

We stood there for long moments, my body trembling with unshed tears and memories that just couldn't stay buried.

'Who was it Clary?' Jace asked softly and I blinked slowly as I felt my heart contract, holding a beat in anticipation as if it were waiting for what my mind would decide. How could I reveal what I had kept hidden for so long? I had never even trusted myself to relive the memories so why did I feel compelled to bear my soul?

'My father,' I finally croaked and my heart almost sighed in relief, a pressure lifting that had become so familiar I thought it was just a regular part of life. 'I-I…I couldn't save my father.'

'What happened?' He prompted gently and I let out a shaky breath knowing it was too late to stop now.

'He was never the same after my mother died,' I began as the memories began to leak through the dam I had created in my mind. I had built the walls to keep me safe, to avoid the flood but I knew it was coming. I knew I wasn't strong enough to hold on but I had to keep speaking and trust in the knowledge that there would be someone there to stop me from washing away. 'When I came home that night I found him beside a bottle of whisky. His body limp and his breath tainted.' I recalled, remembering the second wave of despair that had consumed me the night of my mother's death.

Even then I could feel him slipping. I had always been closest with my mother but despite our differences I still loved my father. He only pushed me because he wanted more for me, I knew that but seeing him there that night, lying in his own filth I felt another piece of my heart break away.

'I helped him to bed that night and tucked him in hoping it wouldn't be the first of many, but it was an empty hope. It would become my new normal.

'I only had one semester left at college but I couldn't leave him. It was why we had fought the night before. He wanted me to take something more serious once I had finished my degree but I wanted to travel through Europe visiting all the galleries they had to offer. I wanted to see it all.' I sighed bitterly remembering the dream I would never complete.

'Instead I stayed and looked after my father every night when he would come home form work drunk and depressed, staring listlessly at everything that had once been my mother's.'

'What about Jon?' Jace asked, with a familiar edge to his voice and I knew if I looked in his eyes there would be anger there.

'He left as soon as the funeral ended,' I answered, another tear rolling from my eye. 'He couldn't even look at me. I was the reason for all his pain, I was the reason he no longer had a mother and had caused his father to fall over he edge of despair. I was just a reminder.' I finished softly, resting my head on Jace's solid chest and I felt his arms clench around me, instilling in me the strength to continue. I felt the compulsion to get it all out of me. I needed the space, in my mind and my heart. I couldn't hold on to it anymore.

'I watched as the depression consumed my father, he decayed with every passing day until the darkness in his eyes started to morph into something else. I watched as the anger built in him until one night he came home shouting about how she had left him, then he started tearing everything she had created from the walls, shredding them until his hands bled. Everything in the house that reminded him of my mother was destroyed until he collapsed in the mess, exhausted and lost. I just watched, terrified of what he would do once he woke up or when he came home again the next night. There was nothing left and I could feel him slipping even further away from me, away from the man I remembered.

'I tried to get Jon to come home but he wouldn't answer my calls, my emails, nothing. It was my mess and he refused to help me mend our father.' I felt Jace's arms tense around me and I finally wrapped my own around his waist absorbing all his strength. I needed a break, a breath, a moment to collect my thoughts. Every old memory felt as if it was slicing through my mind and reopening all the old cuts that I had suppressed for all these years.

'Did he…' Jace took a shaky breath before he spoke again and I could almost hear the anger as it rumbled in his chest, my forehead pressed against it. 'Did he ever hurt you?'

'No,' I breathed and felt some of the tension pass from Jace's body for a moment. 'Not at first.'

'What happened?' He almost growled and I could sense he was barely hanging on to his anger as the unwelcome tears threatened to spill over again and this time I knew they wouldn't fall slowly.

Taking one last cleansing breath, I clenched my eyes as the hardest memory of all consumed me taking me back until I was there in our old living room anticipating my father stumbling through the door at any moment. I didn't have to wait long that night but when he did stumble through I felt a chill run through my body as I realised he was drunker than I had ever seen him before. He was muttering about something as his temper began to climax and I tried to reach for him, afraid of what he might do to himself. When he felt my touch he recoiled from me, fury in his dark eyes and I remember stumbling back in shock. He had never directed his anger at me before, not until that night.

'Daddy,' I had whispered, my body beginning to tremble as I my hand hung in the air still reaching for him.

'Why couldn't you have just left?' He lashed out, his voice already hot with fury and stale whisky. 'You shouldn't be here,' he hissed and I felt the guilt wash over me as my mother flashed across my vision.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered, wondering if he had even heard me and I looked up at him just in time to see his raised hand before it struck me. I caught a glimpse of his enraged eyes but there was something fighting inside him, I just couldn't decipher what as my body hurtled across the room slamming into the liquor cabinet, the bottles raining down around me as I tried to dodge the shattering glass. My heart pulsed with the pain of his strike and my skin burned where the glass that had sliced through, exposing it to the burning liquid, setting every nerve in my body on fire, evaporating any tears that threatened to fall as the shock of my father's strike began to ebb away.

Slowly, I looked up at the man who had once taught me to ride a bike, who had thrown me in the pool on hot summer's days and protected me when I was afraid. I couldn't see that man anymore and the truth was I wasn't sure when the last time I saw him had been.

'Clarissa?' He gasped, seeming to sober up and take in the scene. He reached for me but I was already up and vaulting across the room, fear pushing my legs forward afraid of what he would do next.

I locked myself in a bathroom wedging myself between the toilet and the bathtub listening intently for the sound of my father's footsteps. Every noise set me off, shivers wracking my body as I waited for his next move.

What felt like hours later I heard his slurred voice through the door, muffled so I couldn't make out the words but I could tell in the time I had been cowering he had been drowning himself in the only thing that seemed to be constant in his life.

I jumped out of my skin when he started pounding on the door, shouting at me to come out. Then suddenly after what felt like an eternity he stopped, the entire house descending into an eery silence.

In the quietness I pulled my phone from my pocket hitting Jon's number praying he would answer. I held my breath as the phone rang, every beat of my heart pumping despair around my body until it stopped completely when I heard Jon's voice mail message start to play.

Gathering myself I started to leave a message asking him to come home, begging for him to come. I had barely choked out the first words when I heard my father return to the door and I jumped in surprised letting out a mix between a whimper and a cry of surprise. The shock force the phone from my hands and I watched in horror as it skittered across the floor and butted up gently against the frame of the door.

I heard the end of the message click off and felt the tears fall uncontrollably. I couldn't move from my spot as my father continued to yell and pound on the door until I felt myself drifting into an uneasy sleep, exhaustion dragging my mind and body from the trauma. Just as I thought I would drift off I heard the door start to splinter.

Every fist he pounded against the door caused it to groan in protest until finally he broke through with a guttural, animalistic growl sending my heart shooting from my chest. Shards from the door scattered across the floor as I waited for the next blow, the one which would allow him to reach me.

Then I heard something collapse on the other side of the door. I could only assume it was him and when the long minutes ticked by and not another sound came I felt my body drift into a restless sleep.

I woke the next morning to Jon's rage filled voice outside the shattered door. Instinctively, I curled in on myself again, every muscle in my body screaming at me in protest at the position I had been in for so many hours, all the cuts stinging with fresh pain.

Suddenly, the door burst open and I felt the tears begin to fall again terrified of what would happen now that he had broken through but instead of my father it was my brother's face I had seen, a mix of anger and fear hidden in his dark eyes as I looked up at him helplessly.

'Clary,' he had said gently, 'what has he done to you?' The only answer I could give him was a small whimper as he cautiously stretched out a hand and pushed the mattered hair from my face the scent of alcohol clinging to every piece of clothing and seeping form every pore, reminding me of the night before.

'Come on, you're safe now,' he insisted, sinking to the floor beside me trying to coax my unwilling body from it's hiding place. Looking into his familiar eyes I slowly crawled out and climbed stiffly into his arms. He held me for a moment rocking me soothingly as my body trembled uncontrollably. Then he scooped me up and my eyes immediately landed on the smeared blood I had left behind, across the bathroom floor. He carried me through the bathroom and past my broken father.

I glanced at him through my tears and saw a shattered man leaning against the wall surrounded by bloodied pieces of wood, his head cradled in his red stained hands and I felt fresh tears fall from my eyes, mourning the man my father had once been.

I quickly found myself in the front seat of Jon's car and he promised he would be back after he collected a few of my things but by then I was numb. I didn't know how long I sat there before he returned but when I woke again we weren't outside our L.A. house. I looked over at Jon as he drove us away from the only home I had ever known and I saw a new look etched into his face that hadn't been there before. It looked like fear, the kind of fear of knowing something truly horrific and wishing the memories could be wiped away just so you could find some peace again. I knew that look, because it was the same one I saw when I looked in the mirror only moments later.

When Jon noticed I was awake he tried to throw away his fear as he told me we couldn't stay in L.A. anymore. He told me we had to leave everything behind and go live on the other side of the country in a city we could both get lost in. It was the last time I saw my father.

* * *

I felt the last of my memories slip away as I sat motionless in Jace's arms, silent tears cascading down my cheeks as I clutched his shirt in my shaking hands. I had never told anyone about that night before, not even Jon. He had never ask and I had never spoken. Truthfully, I don't think he wanted to know.

At some point Jace had pulled us both to the floor and was now cradling me in his lap, pressing me close to his chest. He was warm and strong and I felt the overwhelming sense that I never wanted to leave.

I was raw and vulnerable and I knew he was seeing more than I had ever shown anyone before, yet strangely I felt safer and freer in the knowledge that he knew my secrets.

I heard him whispering soothing words, filling the silence and keeping the pounding in my ears to a dull throb as the pain slowly seeped from my chest. I clutched tightly to his shirt as my tears soaked through, his hand rubbing gentle circles on my lower back cocooning me in a warmth I hadn't felt since before my mother had died.

'Clary,' he finally spoke pushing me back in his lap so my eyes were looking into his. 'None of that was your fault, not a single moment, do you understand me?' I hesitated and I saw pain cloud his eyes before his hands came up to cup my face. 'Say it wasn't your fault Clary,' he ordered and again I said nothing as I felt the reflexive guilt wash over me. Letting out a long breath he released me and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered, letting my eyes fall from his.

'Don't,' he sighed. 'Don't apologise for me, don't apologise for Jon and don't apologise for your father.'

'But-'

'No,' he interrupted his voice raising with his growing anger. 'Everything you feel sorry for happened _to_ you Clary. You cannot be accountable for other's actions. They make their own choices.'

'I shouldn't-'

'Stop defending them. Your father and your brother are the ones to blame. Your father was meant to protect you but instead he hurt you, he lashed out at you.'

'I was the reason for his wife's death,' I challenged, trying to get up from Jace's lap but he held me firmly in place.

'Did you pull the trigger?' He demanded.

'No, but-'

'Did you hold the gun and pull the trigger?' He repeated, his eyes determined.

'No,' I mumbled.

'No,' he confirmed and I felt conflicting thoughts tying my mind up in knots. It had always been my fault, it was all I'd ever known since my mother died three years ago.

'What about Jon? I-'

'Clary, it's not your fault. Jon should have been there for you and your father after your mother's death. He was the selfish one, he blames you for his own actions. You have done nothing to hurt him but try and save your father.'

'But he left everything behind to bring me here,' I reasoned.

'He should have protected you in the first place, he's your brother and he sat by ignoring the problem.' He answered bitterly and I scrunched my face in concentration, Jace watching as my mind whorled.

'Its…it's not my fault?' I asked uncertainly the words feeling foreign on my tongue.

'Clary,' he sighed, running a soothing hand through my hair and my eyes drifted shut briefly relishing the calming sensation. 'It could have been you that night, you could have been the one shot. You shouldn't punish yourself for being lucky. You shouldn't punish yourself for being the one to live.' He ran another hand through my hair and I felt a weight lift from my chest. I felt a single hot tear fall from my eye as I teetered on the edge, a gathering wave building, threatening to engulf me.

'Okay,' I whispered but as soon as I felt Jace's hand gently take my cheek again and swipe at the falling tear I crumbled. I buried my face in his chest again as I felt the years of hiding the past crawl out of me while Jace held me close, settling my trembling body.

'Okay,' he confirmed, sighing into my hair.

We sat for what seemed like hours until he gently picked me up in his arms as my tears slowed and walked me from the bathroom to my bed.

Gently resting me beneath the covers he tucked me in with care, before pulling back and brushing the hair from my face. His eyes held mine for the longest time before uncertainty flickered in his eyes.

Seeming to decide an argument in his mind he cautiously leant down watching me the entire time until his lips pressed against my forehead. The warmth radiated through my body and chased away the shadows hiding inside. Like the golden light of an angel's wings speeding across the nights sky, lighting the darkness.

I relished every moment of contact, my eyes falling closed involuntarily and snapping open again when he broke the connection. I felt fear slice through my body as he moved away from me and before I could stop them my vulnerable words rose up and tumbled freely from my mouth.

'Jace, please,' I almost whimpered. 'Don't go.' He froze where he stood beside me for less that a heart beat before moving around the bed and lying down beside me.

He lay atop the covers for a few moments before the weight of his arms descended on me. Immediately, I felt my body relax as I brought my hand from beneath the covers and entwined it with the one he rested over me. Finally, I felt my eyes flutter closed, exhaustion claiming me, not a single nightmare daring to invade my dreams with Jace by my side.

* * *

**The brother, the past and Jace. I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times so I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Daire123, I think Jace is suffering a severe case of frustration when it concerns Clary's attitude towards him. I do love writing Davis, I especially love writing him and Jace interacting because Jace is a horrible person when it comes to children. You can't deny the little boy is cute especially when he's trying to protect Clary from Jace. Hope you enjoyed Jon's reaction it may have been a little confusing. He's a bit all over the place, on purpose. I thought I would have this one ready for you guys a while ago but it took so long to write and then rewrite :) Thank you for your review :)**

**eva, this is very true and Magnus has already figured it out, now he's just going to let the pieces of his well planned game play out. Magnus, the all knowing :) **

**To the guest who wants to see our two lover birds married later on. I make no promises and I deny nothing. You shall see in due time :)**

**Dreamcatcher, good move, very good move :) Davis is my favourite, I like writing him and Jace together. Flip Jon most definitely did. no confrontation between the two because a certain annoying friend kept him from protecting her. Damn it Alec. Magnus has his reasons, but no motives shall be revealed now. Magnus is mostly happy because his dress went over so well. Thanks for your review :)**

**Guest101, a little panic after her brother all out attacked her. Who knows what Jace did before he found her freaking out in the bathroom but there will be more next chapter. Thanks for your input it's very helpful especially when I'm trying to decide whether my ideas are actually believable or when I've run out completely :)**

**michey J, Poor Clary, I would be so overwhelmed in a situation like this especially with all the news circulating about her and then her brother's accusations. I would be tempted to look at the news just to see what people thought about me but I would be so terrified of negative feedback I think I'd end up going in circles trying to decide whether to look or not. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Lucy, thank you for giving my story a chance and as to an updating schedule, no I don't have one because I know I wouldn't be able to stick to it and then you guys would get disappointed if I didn't update on a certain day. I update whenever I get the time or even when I don't have the time and update because the story hits me in the face demanding to be told. They can be inconvenient that way :)**

**To the lovely guest who is a fan of Altered Dreams, I know I haven't updated in a very long time but it's so close to the end now and I just don't have the time to sit down and concentrate on it, I want to make it perfect and round out everything properly so I don't want to rush it. I know it's annoying but I'm really super busy for the next three weeks but after that I'm going to sit down and finish it for you guys. I know it seems stupid that I would continue to update this one even though I haven't updated that one but this one's just easier to write at the moment. I'm sorry, I will try my hardest, I still do love that story but I just want to do it justice. Thank you for being such a loyal reader :)**

**oh me gah, hope 'Oh Brother,' lived up to your expectations :) Another guest asked me about an update schedule earlier and like I said I have none it's just whenever I get the inspiration to write really. You guys definitely help to motivate me, I'm not going to lie, but yeah it all depends on the time I have to focus on the piece.**

**As always thank you to everyone who is supporting this story by reading and leaving me your thoughts you're all unbelievable, really I can't believe it :) Happy Reading beautiful people :)**

**The next chapter is... 'The Rules.'**


	21. The Rules

_**The Rules**_

'Clary?' I heard a little voice break through my sleep haze and I tried to blink my heavy eyes open. I felt a small hand pushing on my arm and I looked down to find Davis looking up at me worriedly.

'Davis?' I croaked, pushing up on my elbow to look down at him.

'Mommy said that the bad man was really mean to you,' he frowned, his little face all scrunched up in concentration.

'He's not a bad man,' I sighed, hating that everyone had heard everything my brother had said. Suddenly, I remembered who had been with me when I fell asleep and I quickly looked to my side but found it empty.

'Jace is with mommy and daddy,' Davis explained and I turned back to see him climbing up onto the bed beside me. 'They said you needed to rest but I wanted to see you,' he replied guiltily.

'Thanks little guy,' I smiled stiffly before pulling him in so he was lying on the pillow beside me.

'Was Jace nice to you Clary?' he asked skeptically, twisting in my arms so he was looking at me with his wide brown eyes.

'Yeah he was,' I answered thoughtfully, remembering the way his arms seemed to chase the shadows away.

'Uncle Alec said he wasn't allowed to help you,' he frowned. 'Jace was really mad when he heard the man yelling at you.'

'Really?' I muttered absently.

'Uncle Alec was really angry at Jace. I don't like that man.'

'He didn't scare you did he Davis?' I asked worriedly, wondering if my brother had hurt this sweet little boy who always seemed to be coming to my rescue.

'No, I'm brave,' he announced, sitting up defiantly.

'Of course you are,' I laughed, feeling the tightness in my chest start to uncoil.

'Clary?' He asked, his beautiful brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

'Davis?' I smirked at his serious little face.

'Does Jace like you?'

'What do you mean?' I asked feeling my face scrunch in confusion.

'You know, does Jace _like_ like you?' He clarified with all the seriousness a four year old could muster.

'No,' I spluttered. 'Why do you ask?'

'He looks at you like daddy looks at mommy,' he shrugged, jumping down from my bed and moving over to play with my easel. 'And mommy said that Kayla was only mean to me because she likes me but doesn't know it yet.'

'Who's Kayla?' I asked trying to keep up with Davis's fast paced little mind.

'She's in my class. She glued my glasses to my nose and cut out all the faces in my comic book.' He said gravely. 'Mommy told me it was because she liked me,' he shrugged, 'but I really liked that comic book.'

'People are confusing,' I sighed, pushing out of bed and moving over to my lump of clothing. I purposely ignored everything Magnus had bought me yesterday.

'I don't like girls,' Davis grumbled and I looked back to see him glaring at his feet.

'Hey, I'm a girl,' I objected.

'I like you,' he moaned. 'But Kayla is mean.'

'Then you need to learn to stand up for yourself, let her know that you won't be pushed around anymore.'

'I can't do that,' he answered softly.

'I thought you said you were brave?' I challenged placing both of my hands on my hips.

'I am,' he said loudly, frowning up at me.

'Then show her you're stronger.'

'Okay,' he nodded, determination burning brightly in his eyes.

'Good,' I smiled, turning from him and going into my bathroom. 'Now, just give me a second and we can go back out there.'

I quickly ducked inside and changed into jeans and another old shirt before coming back out to see Davis glancing nervously at my door.

'What's wrong?' I asked curiously and he looked up at me with worried eyes.

'They're yelling again,' he cringed as Isabelle's voice drifted through the apartment to us and I moved over to him offering him my hand.

'Hey, I'm a little scared,' I said feigning fear.

'Don't worry Clary, I'll be brave for the both of us,' he answered, looking out at the hallway with determination. I smiled down at him as he grabbed my hand and started leading us towards the voices.

'Clary, if mommy tries to make you do something you don't want to do make the sad face at daddy,' he instructed and I raised my eye brows at the cunning little boy.

'And how often do you use this trick Davis?'

'Every Tuesday when mommy tries to get me to go to karate,' he answered honestly as we edged closer to the living room. 'I hate karate.' I laughed lightly at him before all my humour dried up when we walked into the living room. Silence quickly descended over the room as all their eyes rested on me. They were all bathed in the afternoon glow as they watched me. It had been hours since my brother had been and I wondered how much of that time had been occupied talking about me.

'It's okay Clary,' Davis whispered up at me and I realised I had been clutching his hand tighter than before, my face flaming with embarrassment.

Simon was looking at me from beside Isabelle, Charlie in his arms dozing lightly on his shoulder. Isabelle was looking at me appraisingly and I quickly shifted my attention away form her, uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

When my eyes met with Alec I was confused by his expression for a moment and was almost tricked into thinking that he felt sympathy for me but as soon as he saw me watching him his familiar scowl slipped back into place.

'You're up,' Jace announced, pushing away from the bench and walking over to me with a concerned look on his face. I was about to respond when I heard a growl coming from the boy beside me and Jace frowned down at him.

'Down boy,' he deadpanned, patting Davis on the head condescendingly. 'Didn't your owners train you?' Davis growled at him again, anger in his darkening brown eyes. 'Just don't pee on the carpet.'

'Jace,' I hissed as a red faced Davis snapped his teeth at Jace's extended hand. He recoiled from Davis, scowling at my protector and I fought a small smile that was trying to escape.

'Come on Clary,' Davis instructed tugging me over to the group gathered around the kitchen bench. I knew they were all watching the exchange closely but I tried to ignore the stares because it would only increase my anxiety.

'Watch out Jace or Davis will steal Clary right out from under you,' Magnus smirked. 'I can see the headlines now, "Jace Wayland loses his girl to a younger man." How will you survive the embarrassment?'

'Shut up Magnus,' Jace grumbled, almost pouting as he stepped up beside me. He didn't try to reach for me this time but he was close enough that I could feel his body heat ghosting across my skin and I fought the urge to step away.

'Clary, what are you wearing?' Magnus asked in alarm,his eyes widening as he took in my outfit.

'What?' I asked defensively.

'I bought you all those beautiful dresses and you insult me with that disaster,' he gasped as if my choice was causing him physical pain.

'Look Magnus,' I started apologetically, looking over at Jace whose jaw was working furiously. I frowned at his behaviour for a moment before continuing. 'I'm sure they are all lovely dresses but they're just not my taste. I'm sorry.'

'But you looked magnificent,' Magnus complained.

'I'm sorry, they're just not me.'

'Fine,' Magnus sighed and I felt Davis shift beside me as he struggled on the tips of his toes to see over the bench. Smiling I leant down and picked him up and sat him on the bench beside me. When I looked up again I noticed everyone was staring at me and the room had fallen into an uncomfortable silence.

'What did I do?' I asked defensively, my eyes darting between each set of eyes. At first no one was willing to answer me and I felt my temper begin to bubble, rising slowly as the silence stretched on. 'Well?' I prompted and I felt Jace tense beside me and I knew whatever they were going to say was going to be bad.

'Jace,' Isabelle hissed and I looked up at the uncomfortable expression on Jace's face before he glared over at Isabelle. She held firm and eventually Jace gave in and sighed exasperatedly.

'We need to discuss…us,' he ground out as if the word were a knife being pulled slowly from his throat.

'That sounds encouraging,' I deadpanned, looking back to find Davis glaring at Jace.

'Clary,' Jace groaned running his hands through his hair in frustration. 'This is serious, people are going to try to get to you. They're going to want to know everything about you.'

'Why?' I frowned, my eyes meeting with Simon's across the bench as he looked at me sympathetically. 'Won't they just forget about me?'

'It's not that simple,' Jace sighed.

'Last night was highly out of character for Jace. Let's just say images that usually circulate in the media about him are less favourable.' She explained looking over at a glowering Davis who was preoccupied with trying to remove Jace from my side, possibly from the land of the living.

'Why can't we just pretend it never happened?'

'Unfortunately something like this isn't going to stay buried for long,' Isabelle emphasised. 'Jace doesn't do romantic and to the world your date last night was a clear statement to many people that Jace had moved on.'

'I still think the world will forget.' I grumbled catching Isabelle give Jace an uncomfortable look. He returned the stare with an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

'Jace-' Isabelle started.

'No,' he growled before turning on me his eyes filled with anger. 'You're doing this Clary. You wanted to put a show on last night and now it's too late to back down.'

'I was helping you out last night,' I spat as he stepped closer to me causing my neck to fall to almost a right angle trying to keep eye contact with him. 'Why do we have to continue the charade?' He stared at me for a moment, his mind ticking over and I knew from his increasing frustration that he was coming up blank.

'Isabelle?' He prompted, keeping his eyes on mine.

'Clary, you'll be really helping Jace out if you keep this up,' Isabelle explained slowly and my eyes darted to hers as I felt the room start to close in on me. No one was on my side. I didn't even dare look over at Alec.

'You can't hide from last night,' Jace declared pulling my attention bak to him. 'The world has already seen you. They are already forming theories in their heads about you.' Jace answered his anger still bubbling close to the surface.

'So the whole world thinks I'm just another one of the many women who warm your bed?' I spat, disgust sprouting from every word. My brother was right.

'We can't change what happened,' Jace shrugged. 'It'll only look worse if you refuse our offer.'

'How could it possibly be worse?' I growled, absently realising that my feet had begun to pace across the floor in front of the sofa.

'You live with me,' he answered nonchalantly.

'So?'

'It won't be long before they realise this and with that kiss…Well, they'll be free to make assumptions about your character and your relationship to me.' He explained, almost triumphantly and I felt my pace begin to increase.

'We don't have a relationship.'

'The world won't see it that way.' He responded and I heard his feet start to cross the room to me causing my own to stop and my eyes to snap to his approaching figure.

'The tabloids will colour the truth anyway they want. Celebrity reporting tends to bury the boring truths.' He continued, a triumphant gleam in his eye.

'Isn't there another way?' I asked desperately looking over his shoulder for support but I had already discovered I wouldn't find any there. Isabelle for once looked almost apologetic while Simon looked angry. I could only hope his anger wasn't directed at me.

I dared to look at Alec but all I found was a blank face, not a trace of emotion in sight. Magnus looked pained but I knew he supported Jace. Strangely I found myself wondering how Jace could ever think he was alone.

'Clary?' Jace prompted when I didn't respond straight away.

'I can't,' I whispered. There was silence for a minute before I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up slowly to find Simon next to me looking harshly at Jace.

'Could you be a decent person for once in your life?'

'Stay out of this rat-boy,' Jace grumbled, glaring at Simon who had managed to position himself between Jace and I.

'No Jace, you're acting childish,' Simon said firmly, adopting a no nonsense teacher tone. 'Clary isn't one of your toys. She has a mind of her own and she's entitled to use it.'

'You're always so invasive. This is between Clary and I. It has nothing to do with you.' Jace replied through clenched teeth.

'Just give me a minute,' Simon sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly at Jace. I heard him let out a muffled grunt of approval before he shot me a look and returned to the bench where everyone was watching us intently. Taking another deep breath Simon turned to face me with an apologetic smile on his face.

'Thanks,' I muttered, pulling down on the hem of my shirt uncomfortably.

'Jace is unaccustomed to not getting what he wants,' he stated.

'I can't do it,' I answered softly and I watched as he nodded but I could tell he was already formulating arguments in Jace's favour.

'It's no secret Jace and I don't get alone.' He began cautiously and I scoffed at his obvious statement.

'A trait you seem to have passed down to your son,' I smirked, looking over where Davis was trying to climb down from the bench unsuccessfully.

'Yes, but I think Jace is more to blame for my son's dislike for him than I am,' Simon smiled, staring down at me intently. 'He's infuriating and knows exactly how to push everyone to the very brink of raging insanity.'

'But...' I prompted knowing there was more to his argument.

'But a lot of people depend on him, they depend on him succeeding. Without him a lot of people will be out of a job, fans will be disappointed…'

'I know,' I sighed. 'I just don't want to be out there for everyone to judge me.'

'I know it's hard but if we are the first to make the accusations we can control how they see the two of you better. If we ignore it they are free to let their imaginations fill in the blanks we leave them.'

'I still don't want to be the topic on people's lips,' I grumbled, wrapping my arms around my stomach tightly.

'I think it's too late to hide,' Simon answered sadly. 'Besides, your own opinion and those of your friends and family should be the only ones which count.'

'You've heard what my brother thinks of me,' and I watched as he visibly paled.

'That's enough,' Jace announced, moving swiftly around Simon and taking my hand. He pulled me back over to the bench where Davis was still struggling to get down.

Once Jace and I were close enough to him he reached out for me, pulling at the arm Jace was holding.

'Beat it midget,' Jace snarled and I watched as Davis got to his feet. However, even standing on top of the bench he still found himself looking up at Jace. He huffed angrily and was about to say something before Simon came and wrapped his arm around his middle and pulled him from the bench.

'Dad,' Davis complained as Simon carried him sideways across the room and seated him with his sister by the big glass window. He leant down and started talking to his son but my attention was quickly pulled away by Isabelle.

'So now that we've sorted that out, lets get down to the details.'

'Wait-'

'Clary will be your _girlfriend_ at all public events until your tour begins and then we will reassess the publics reaction to the both of you.' I opened my mouth to protest again but she ploughed ahead. 'You are completely smitten with each other. Jace will not look at another girl other than Clary and Clary will not be seen with any other men.' I scoffed at the thought of another man even wanting me and I saw Jace frown but I ignored him.

'You will both go on dates, at least one a week until the tour, and Jace will be on his best behaviour. You will not go out unless you have Clary by your side,' Isabelle emphasised looking at Jace with one of her no nonsense glares. Apparently, my babysitting duties weren't over yet.

'Fine,' Jace bit back.

'Don't sound so excited,' I grumbled, my eyes rolling at his attitude.

'Do you have any questions?' Her tone suggested questions weren't welcome.

'Just one,' I said ignoring Isabelle and Jace looked at me with a smirk obviously knowing Isabelle's reaction to my question was going to be anything but pleasant. 'Do you all live on an alternate universe because there is no way in this one I will be Jace Wayland's girlfriend?'

I heard a muffled snort come from where Simon was sitting with the kids and Isabelle's focus was momentarily shifted to her husband.

'Actually, I have a question,' Magnus piped up pulling Isabelle's attention to him as they all ignored me. 'I would like to add that Clary is only allowed to wear clothes supplied by me. I obviously can't trust her to dress herself.'

'Excuse me?'

'Good point, Jace's girlfriend wouldn't really be as fashion challenged as Clary.'

'Hello? Can anyone hear me?' I shouted at the unresponsive room as Isabelle and Magnus continued to discuss my many failings in fashion. Jace was still smirking and I had the urge to slap it right off his face but he was quickly distracted by his ringing phone.

'Hodge, what's up?' he walked away to continue the call away from the bickering and I moved closer to try and take some control back from the conversation. When I heard they were discussing which colours would best suit my complexion I turned to the only sane person left in the apartment. I never thought I would find an ally in Alec but there was no one left.

'Alec, tell them they're crazy,' I implored at the stoic man and a grim smile spread across his lips as he assessed me.

'No, I think we should let this one play out,' he shrugged. 'Jace clearly needs to get something out of his system.' He now wore a smug expression and I was preparing a scathing retort when Jace reappeared with an angry look plastered across his face.

'I need to go to the studio,' he ground out. 'Some intern screwed up one of the recordings and they want me to record a new track they're thinking about putting on the tour list.'

'But you leave in less than a month,' Alec frowned and the pair shared an angry look before Isabelle interrupted them.

'This is perfect, you can take Clary.'

'What?'

'I'm not ready for another public outing,' Magnus answered a little flustered.

'I've already been out,' I shot back, trying to level everyone with my annoyed look, undecided as to who was making me angrier.

'Yes, but this is different,' Magnus dismissed.

'I have to go now, come on Clary,' Jace motioned for me to follow him and I raised my eye brows at him challengingly.

'No,' Magnus almost squealed, rushing to me side. 'I need ten minutes, twenty tops.'

'I need a break,' I huffed as Magnus started pushing me down the hallway.

'Hurry, Clary,' Magnus said impatiently. 'Even magic takes time.'

'I don't want to do this,' I shouted over my shoulder but it seemed no one was listening to anything I had to say.

When Magnus had me in my bathroom standing in front of the mirror he looked at me expectantly and I stared right back.

'What?' I finally sighed, running a hand through my tangle hair.

'Well, where's your make up?' Frowning I opened a drawer and pulled out my lone foundation and slammed it down on the counter looking at him angrily. He moved beside me and looked worriedly in the drawer and he visibly paled.

'Isabelle!' He shouted causing me to jump in alarm.

'What?' Isabelle asked breathless moments later.

'We have a serious problem,' Magnus said gravely. 'Do you have your make up with you?'

'Yes,' she answered cautiously, looking over at me briefly before returning her attention to Magnus. 'Why?' She watched as Magnus pointed at the foundation as if it were the most shocking thing in the world.

'What is that?' She asked her eyes narrowing on my poor foundation. It was going to get a complex if people kept speaking about it like this.

'That is her idea of make up.'

'Hey, I'm right here.'

'Give me a sec,' Isabelle said hurriedly running from the room before coming back moments later as Magnus took deep cleansing breaths.

'I've got this, you sort out an outfit,' she announced setting the monstrosity of a bag on the counter and rifling through. Magnus quickly ran from the room with a worried look as he muttered about my incompetence and the disgrace I brought upon the female species.

'Sit,' Isabelle instructed, not looking up from her task. I gingerly sat myself on the toilet seat, feeling like a child being scolded by their teacher for not doing their homework.

'Why do I need to get dressed up? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' I asked, pulling at the hem of my worn grey shirt. The only response I got was a disapproving glance as she continued to pull things from the bag. I shuffled closer, wondering if she was going to pull a hippopotamus out of there but she shooed me away before setting to work on the disaster which was apparently my face.

'Do I really need to do this?' I asked, trying desperately not to let my eyes water as she poked me with eyeliner. I was terrified she was going to have to start again if I did.

'Yes,' she answered shortly and I sighed defeatedly.

'You should take advantage of it, you never know it might be fun to have all the attention,' however she sounded less than convincing and I could feel my dread begin to grow.

'Would you like all the attention?' I challenged.

'No, that's why I work behind the scenes.'

'Is Magnus at least going to put me in actual clothes this time?'

'If he doesn't I don't think Jace is going to let you leave the apartment,' she smirked and I frowned up at her as she moved to brushing powder across my cheeks. 'He ranted to me for a solid hour this morning about Magnus's choice for you last night.'

'I thought he was mad at me,' I admitted, not revealing that I thought he was angry about my inability to be more beautiful than the women he had been with previously.

'Isabelle, are you done?'

'Nearly Magnus,' she huffed working more furiously on me.

'How long have you and Simon been married?' I asked trying to get my anxiety under control by changing the subject.

'Four years,' she smiled, her eyes filling with a genuine love for her husband. 'I was still in college when we met. He works at the same high school as Alec. He was just a substitute teacher and Alec brought him to one of our family dinners. We were married only six months later and nine months after that we had Davis.'

'He seems very…'

'Not like me,' she laughed. 'Yeah, we're very different but I need him. He balances me out, he doesn't let me get out of hand.'

'Isabelle, she needs to get dressed,' Magnus burst back into the room shooing Isabelle out as she tried to swipe one last stroke of lipgloss.

'I'm not done,' she complained.

'Too late,' he dismissed handing me a pile of clothes and leaving the room. Once the door was closed I looked down at the clothes wondering where he had found them. When I looked through the bags last night there had only been skimpy dresses and injury inducing heels.

'Move it Clary,' Magnus yelled through the door and I muttered angrily under my breath as I started to change into the Magnus approved clothing.

* * *

**I'm sorry I know it's been longer than usual but for the next two weeks I have to focus on my studies so there may be no updates depending on how I'm tracking with everything but once I'm done... :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Were there any rules you think they overlooked? Maybe something to do with public displays of affection?**

**michey J, Well I feel honoured that you would review so much for my story :) Feel free to continue ;) Glad you liked the ending, just a little Jace and Clary cuddle time :)**

**eva, glad you liked it and 'they,' will revealed later on but I shan't give you anything about it now. Wouldn't want to spoil anything :)**

**Tyreesha, wow thank you for your kind review and don't worry I know I'm not a real author if I was I'd actually finish a story and have to guts to send it to someone and as that has no happened I'm nothing but a person who enjoys writing a little too much at times :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, obviously no heart in your mouth kinda stuff in this one :)**

**Daire123, I just absolutely love getting your reviews. Alec has some issues he has to work out with himself. You saw a glimpse of sympathy in this chapter but overall his motivations haven't change. He does not want Clary to be with Jace. Thank you for your review like I said I abslutely love getting them :)**

**Guest101, I probably would have slapped him too, but I guess Clary has been subject to this for so long her only option is to listen. Not to mention Jon is the only family she has left and I know I wouldn't want to give up on family. The Alec/Clary relationship will be explored later when things get more serious. Hope you enjoyed, there was a little bit of everything in this one.**

**To the beautiful guest who is glad to learn about Clary's past. Thank you for your review and when everything is revealed I hope everyones opions will change of him because everyone deals with grief and fear differently. Some people are stronger than others but in the end we're all just struggling to cope, he lost his mother too. I love writing Davis, I think I have a soft spot for writing young children because they are so honest and do the craziest things because their minds haven't yet learnt all the rules and conventions of society :)**

**Auriel, don't apologise for not reviewing I get excited no matter whether you review every chapter or sporadically :) Hopefully you enjoyed this one, it's a little bit of everyone :)**

**Dreamcatcher, I love writing intense chapters, actually thinking about it I just love writing anything. I enjoy watchign how the characters react to one another because sometimes I don't even know how they're going to react. Jon and Clary's relationship is a little underdeveloped at the moment but there are obviously secrets that only Jon knows and possibly Valentine *hint hint* We shall see what proceeds from here :)**

**To the wonderful guest who loves caps, I'm sorry I couldn't write quicker I have so many assignments and I'm getting to the point, just like Clary where a panic attack is always lurking just beneath the surface waiting for the slightest trigger so it can take effect. They're evil. Anyway, thank you for your wonderful review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**tonidanellee, questions are always welcome, I love them :) Jace doesn't want Clary dressed by Magnus again because he doesn't want her on display for the rest of the world. He wants to keep her all to himself but he's not ready to admit that to either himself or her. He's being selfish and possessive in his own way and Clary can't even see it. Magnus said 'so close,' because he thought they were going to miss Isabelle's wrath but Clary drew attention to them instead :) Hopefully that answered your questions and don't be afraid to ask me more, they're really helpful :)**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing you're all amazing and thank you for sticking with me even though I haven't updated as frequently as I would have liked :) Happy reading Beautiful people.**

**Next Chapter, 'The Girlfriend.'**

**So I always feel a little uncomfortable writing from a males perspective because obviously I am not one. I'm always a little afraid that I will make the appear wimpy and far too feminine so here's an experiment with Jace's point of view. It gives a little insight into the turmoil of his mind but is only a companion to the actual story. It's just a little except from the 'Oh Brother,' chapter. So enjoy...**

_**Oh Brother**_

She was leaving me. I couldn't bear to watch her run. Everyone always leaves, I knew this, I prepared for this. It was why I never let anyone in. If they couldn't get close then it wouldn't hurt when they left. She wasn't different from anyone else in my life. I wouldn't let her be.

I waited to hear the slam of the door as she fled the apartment but it never came, instead a familiar male voice drifted to our group. For a moment I struggled to place it but then I remembered why it was so familiar as it grew louder and more angry. Why was her brother so agitated?

Without realising, I made to move towards the entrance of my apartment when I felt Alec's hand wrap tightly around my arm. He held firm when I tried to break from him and I felt annoyance bubble in my chest as I turned on him.

'Let go,' I hissed but he held me tighter, glaring at me.

'You shouldn't interfere,' he said simply as I heard her brother shout at her. I look towards the voice waiting for hers to rise up and challenge him, like she did whenever I did something she didn't like but it never came. I couldn't hear her saying anything. Why wasn't she fighting back?

'I mean it Alec,' I growled looking back at him. 'Let go.'

'Alexander,' Magnus said warningly but Alec ignored him keeping his eyes focused on me.

'She's not your problem Jace, let her deal with it.'

'Who is it?' Isabelle asked, trying to soothe her and rat-boy's youngest spawn. The yelling seemed to set off it's inner demon and I knew it was going to start wailing at some point. I would never understand people's desire to reproduce, not when that was the result.

'Her brother,' I answered in a low voice pulling free of Alec's hold as I heard her brother accuse her of being my new 'toy.' This guy needed straightening out. How could he start blaming Clary for a situation he forced her into?

'Jace, no,' Alec said hurriedly jumping in front of me and pressing both his hands to my chest to keep me from moving any closer. 'You don't even know this girl. What are you doing?'

'Leave me alone Alec, she doesn't deserve to be treated like this.'

'It's not your place to intervene,' he argued. 'What do you even mean to this girl?' His words hit me like a wave of cool water, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth as I looked past him hearing Clary beg for her brother to stay. From what I could tell the bastard was leaving her again despite her pleas. However, I was replaying Alec's words, feeling them circle inside me frantically reminding me that I was nothing to her. I shouldn't feel this way about her, I couldn't.

Only minutes before she had rejected me as if I was less than nothing. However, what was most unsettling of all was that it had affected me. How had she managed to get under my skin so quickly? When had it happened?

Shaking off the troubling thoughts I made to move around Alec again when I heard her footsteps move slowly down the hallway and I felt Alec take my arm again as I tried to move for her. She appeared suddenly and when her green eyes looked up I saw the shame before they met with mine. There was so much pain diluting her green eyes I felt something twist inside of me then an overwhelming need to protect her. I nearly stumbled at the force and before I could right myself she was already hurrying down the hallway, away from me.

* * *

**There's a little of Jace's mind, hope you enjoyed :)**


	22. The Girlfriend

**_The Girlfriend_**

'Clary,' he whispered against my ear. 'Relax.'

'I am relaxed,' I answered defensively as he placed his hand over both of mine. He was reaching across the seat between us, his body heat pressing on me. I tried to take a deep breath to calm my racing heart but it only made it worse. Everything that was him was filling my senses and my mind was muddled.

Daryl and Martin were driving us again and I desperately looked out the window at the darkening city streets. I needed to change the subject, I needed to get him to lean away before my body completely overrode my sensible mind.

'Why do you need to do this now?' I asked, cursing my shaky voice as his hands still held my jittery ones. 'Why couldn't I have stayed at the apartment? Why were there so many photographers outside? Will there be that many at the studio? What are they waiting for? Why are you still holding my hands?'

'Whoa, slow down,' he chuckled and I turned back to glare at him. 'Take a breath there speedy.' To spite him I held it instead and he laughed harder.

'You aren't helping.'

'Neither are you,' he smirked before he pressed a gentle kiss to my temple and I looked up at him with renewed confusion.

'You know,' he murmured, ignoring my confused look. 'I like it better when your hair's down.' Suddenly his other hand moved around and pulled my hair free from the tie and I thought my heart had stopped. Heat rushed up my cheeks and I suddenly felt very constricted in such an enclosed space. I tried to hide my laboured breathing until I was finally able to drag my eyes away from his.

At that moment I realised the car had stopped moving and then all of a sudden my door was open. Bright flashes and loud voices invading the small space, fraying the last of my nerves. Deciding I would fare better out among the vultures than in the car with Jace a moment longer, I quickly ducked away from him and made to get out of the car. However, instead of making a smooth escape like I planned, I was thrown back harshly against the seat. I heard him chuckle beside me and I huffed indignantly, blowing the hair from my face as I flushed redder.

'Sometimes, it helps to unbuckle first,' he mocked before leaning over and releasing me from the pesky belt. I felt his breath dance across my exposed collar bone and I almost forgot where we were until a bright flash forced my attention away from him again.

Instantly, my panic from before was back and I unknowingly sunk back into Jace as Daryl and Martin tried to hold the hoards of photographers back.

'Lets go,' Jace instructed in a low voice and suddenly a large hand was resting firmly in the dip my lower back and pushing me out into the throng of people.

All too soon my feet hit the ground and I heard the car door close as Jace stood beside me, the voices intensifying and the flashes becoming frantic. Jace's hand was still pressed firmly to my back, almost protectively as he continued to move me forward through the crowd. He was joking with some of the photographers who he seemed familiar with and at first I didn't take much notice of their banter until I realised why they were teasing him.

'Come on Jace,' one whined as we made it to the glass doors of what I assumed was the studio. 'Give us a decent shot.'

'You'd do the same for your girl,' Jace playfully replied and I felt a strange warm feeling wash through my chest as I looked back. I realised Jace had positioned himself in a way that would keep me mostly obscured from view, his hand still in the dip of my back. Then we were inside the building, the door closing behind us and mostly muffling the noise from outside.

'Can they still see us?' I asked nervously as I turned back to the slightly tinted window. Quickly, Jace took my hand and pulled me flush with his side before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss in my hair.

'I guess that's a yes,' I mumbled. I was stopped from saying anything else as a short and stocky man came waddling over, a worried expression on his face. He wheezed loudly as he stopped beside us and quickly flattened down three of the four strands of hair on his head. The other still poked up at the ceiling in rebellion. All I could imagine was a giant flag flying from it as the rebellious strand proclaimed its victory.

I was focused on the rebel hair, so when Jace nudged me to get me moving again I startled not knowing what the two had discussed.

'Where are we going?' I whispered so Mr Wheeze couldn't hear me.

'To the recording booth, I want to get this over with,' Jace grumbled, his mood taking a sudden swing since the car only minutes before. I could only assume Mr Wheeze had done something to anger him.

'What did he say?'

'Weren't you listening?'

'I was a little distracted,' I shrugged sheepishly.

'By what?' Jace asked and I knew his amusement was quickly chasing his anger away.

'The hair standing on the top of his head, it refused to be told what to do,' I answered a little dramatically and I watched as Jace looked over at the man and shook his head with a barely restrained smirk.

'Only you,' he muttered, taking his hand from mine and instead wrapping it around my waist to pull me closer. I felt sparks ignite everywhere we touched no matter how I tried to ignore them.

'Jace, finally,' someone scolded and I looked up to find a lean, greying man glaring up at Jace.

'Hey Hodge,' Jace greeted stoically.

'Where have you been? You know what, I don't care, we have things to do.' He dismissed walking back down a corridor and Jace quickly dragged me along beside him.

'You should have been here an hour ago. Time is money.' He patronised and I felt a frown consume my face as Jace continued to follow the man obediently until we came to a stop outside a door. He quickly ushered us inside seeming to notice me for the first time.

'Who's this?' He spat as if my presence had somehow offended him.

'Clary,' Jace paused, giving me an odd look before continuing. 'She's my girlfriend.'

'Her?' The man scoffed before throwing his head back at some joke I wasn't privy to.

'Yeah,' Jace answered uncertainly, his arm dropping from my waist as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

'You're playing with me,' Hodge chuckled, not fully recovered from his fit. 'You gave up Jazelle, for that?' He didn't even look at me as he flicked a hand dismissively in my direction and I felt anger start to bubble inside me.

'Excuse me, who do you think you are?' I demanded, feeling my face flame as Jace remained stiff beside me.

'Oh feisty?' Hodge raised an eyebrow knowingly at Jace and I could feel myself losing control. Jace must have realised this too because he quickly sprung to life and took my hand pulling me back from Hodge and I realised I had taken a few steps in his direction.

'Its publicity,' Jace placated and I felt as if a cool splash of water had been thrown at me. 'Izzy's idea.'

'You should dump that woman,' Hodge chided, seeming to find a new topic to discuss other than my inadequacies as Jace's new fake girlfriend. 'She can't do anything right. She is going to do nothing for your image.'

'There was a slip up,' Jace explained. 'She was the only option but no one can know about this.' He warned and Hodge just shrugged as if the news meant nothing to him when I could tell it did.

'If I recall it was you who were pushing for this fake relationship only an hour ago.' I shot back and I felt Jace's gaze drop on me and the anger behind his eyes was unmistakable. I felt like the rug had been pulled out from under me. I could never keep up with his mood and any warm feelings I had from before had dissipated and were instead replaced with a burning rage just waiting to be unleashed. I was just about to reply when Hodge cut over the top of me.

'Come on, we don't have time for this, set her up somewhere and get inside the studio.'

'Set me up somewhere?' I seethed as the man disappeared inside another room. I took two steps in his direction before Jace pulled me back and turned me so I was facing him.

'Come on Clary,' Jace groaned. 'Just a few hours and then we can go back to the apartment.'

'A few hours?'

'What did you think, I could do this in thirty minutes?' He scoffed, releasing his hold on me and walking to the door Hodge had just disappeared into.

'What am I meant to do?' I frowned, keeping my feet planted firmly on the tiles.

'Here,' he said pulling something out of his back pocket and thrusting it into my hands. When I looked down at it I was torn between gratitude over how considerate he had been to bring my sketch pad and furious that he would stuff something so precious to me in his back pocket. 'There's a couch in here, I really shouldn't be that long.' He said gently but it didn't lessen my annoyance or wipe the other man's words from my mind.

'Jace,' I sighed, looking down at my sketchpad sadly.

'Please, just a few hours.'

'Who was that man?' I asked, not able to hide my distaste from my tone.

'Who, Hodge? He's my manager, he makes sure everything on the business side is running smoothly. Books my tours and everything else I need to be who I am.' He shrugged looking at the door anxiously.

'Why do you feel the need to impress him?'

'What?' He spluttered looking back down at me with a startled expression. 'I'm not trying to impress anyone.' He answered adamantly.

'Okay,' I shrugged, busying myself with flattening out the pages of my sketchpad.

'No, why do you think that?' He demanded, his tone defensive.

'It's just you look at him and act like you want to prove yourself.' I shrugged trying to wriggle out of the conversation with as little detail as possible. 'It's as if you're afraid to disappoint him, like a son trying to earn the love of a father.'

'I don't have a father,' Jace ground out narrowing his eyes on me.

'I know, he left after your sister died, it only makes sense that you would look for another father figure to prove yourself to.' He pondered my words for a moment as I continued to play with my sketchpad.

'Hodge has been with me since the beginning. He found me singing covers in a dingy bar in Brooklyn. I owe him.'

'Okay,' I answered skeptically and Jace glared at me for a moment longer before turning to the door and holding it open for me without saying another word. I walked passed him and into the room and was immediately confronted with a board filled with buttons and knobs and all kinds of fun things. The only problem was Hodge who sat beside the man at the controls glaring at me.

'What's up Raven?' Jace greeted, slapping that man on the back as he passed by.

'Hey Wayland.' The man Jace called Raven looked me up and down and I tugged at me sleeve uncomfortable with all the attention. 'So, this is her?'

'Not his type,' Hodge muttered, still glaring at me.

'No, but I would gladly take her off his hands,' Raven smirked before turning back to his board of wonders and fiddling with the switches.

'Clary?' Jace prompted and I looked over to see him standing beside an uncomfortable looking couch. Slowly, I made my way to him and he quickly pulled me in front of him as I heard the door behind us open again. Jace's eyes darted to whomever had just entered and I started to twist to look at them when suddenly there was a hand holding my head in place keeping me from looking.

Before I knew what was happening Jace's lips were on mine. Unlike the first kiss we shared there was nothing gentle or kind about this one. It was demanding and possessive as if he were trying to prove a point and yet I couldn't help but melt against him, my body forgetting everything my mind had warned it against.

'Hey, do that on your own time,' a familiar annoyed voice called as Jace broke away from me. I was breathing heavy and leaning on his chest as I tried to find my breath. I could feel Jace's heart beat rapidly as he looked over at the new arrivals who I knew were watching us closely.

'Now, I know why you wouldn't let me near her,' someone joked. 'You wanted to keep her all to yourself.'

'She would have never bought into your charm Seb,' Jace retorted and I hated how level his voice was, as if he were unaffected.

Reluctantly, I twisted in his hold so I could face the room, knowing I couldn't hide from them in Jace's chest forever. Looking around I suddenly felt even smaller than usual in the presence of all the large men. One was smiling at me warmly causing me to blush with embarrassment for what he had just seen and curse Jace.

The man had long dark hair that tumbled to his shoulders in waves. His muscular arms were covered in dark ink in what appeared to be a continuous scroll of neat words. However, it wasn't any of that which captured my attention but instead his startlingly hazel-green eyes that were perfectly accentuated by his high cheekbones. I hadn't realised I was staring until Jace squeezed my waist to get my attention as one of the other guys extended his hand to me.

'I'm James,' he introduced, his dirty blond hair falling into his murky brown eyes. He was definitely trying for the grunge look I had been accused of by Magnus but he was doing a much better job of making it look good. 'I play the bass.'

'Nice to meet you,' I smiled at the mumbling bass guitarist. 'I'm Clary.'

'I know,' he smirked before he shuffled off in the direction of the soundproof room.

'You know Seb,' Jace said and I fought the urge not to mutter how unlucky I had been to meet him. 'And this is Jordan, he's the boyfriend.'

'Boyfriend?' I frowned, looking between Jace and Jordan wondering if I had missed the part of him being a closet gay.

'Fiancé,' a strong feminine voice announced before she bustled into the room and wrapped her arm around Jordan. 'Hey, I'm Maia.' She extended her hand for me and gave it a gruff shake before returning to hold Jordan's hand again.

'Clary,' I answered, still trying to catch up.

'I play the drums,' she explained, running a hand through her brown curls and I noticed a strip of bright blue peeking out. Her skin was dark and her eyes even darker and she was full of curves I'm sure made almost every guy stop and look as she walked past.

'Oh,' I answered as she leant up and pressed a kiss to Jordan's cheek. I caught my breath as I saw the scar on her neck and tried to hide my shock as she turned back from me but she must have seen it.

'I got it when I was seven,' she explained, running a hand along the puckered scar. 'A dog attacked me when I was walking home from school with my older brother. It's not as bad as it looks.'

'Yeah?' I smiled awkwardly not really sure how to respond.

'Besides it gave me a free pass into the boys club at school. They see a scar and immediately you're in. It's how I got into drumming.' I watched as Jordan looked down at her with a goofy smile on his face and something in his eyes akin to adoration. I secretly wondered how many girls hearts he had melted with that very same smile. I could feel my own warming a little and I wasn't even the one it was directed at.

'Then you would have never met me,' Jordan said causing Maia to look up at him with a knowing smile.

'Were you part of the club?' I prompted.

'No,' he laughed ruefully. 'We met a few years after Maia graduated and was doing the clubs and pub scene.'

'Oh so you watched her play?' I asked.

'Not exactly,' Maia smirked.

'I arrested her and her fellow bandmates after they got into a little trouble with a bar manager.'

'What kind of trouble?'

'Lets just say none of them were of sound mind when they decided to start a small fire on the stage after one of their sets.' Jordan smirked as Maia swatted him on the chest playfully.

'We were cold, it seemed like a perfectly logical solution to the problem.'

'Until you started adding his most expensive alcohol to the flames and almost burning down his livelihood.'

'Whatever,' Maia dismissed looking back at me. 'So how did you both meet?' She asked looking expectantly between Jace and I.

'Umm…' I stuttered looking at Jace for answers when Hodge cut over me.

'We don't have time for this. Why don't you all get in the studio and we can get this over with?'

'Right,' Jace agreed, stepping around me and making his way to the studio. He surprised me when he came back and placed a gentle kiss on my lips whispering he would finish as soon as he could. When he disappeared inside the soundproof room I quickly reminded myself that this was all a ruse. Nothing but an elaborate lie and I couldn't fall for any of his tricks, not now, not ever.

I watched as Maia said goodbye to Jordan and he watched her go with longing as she was the last to disappear inside the room.

'How long have you been engaged?' I asked as we both moved to the couch and sat on the uncomfortably hard excuse for a chair.

'Just over a month,' he answered watching as the band started to set up.

'And you don't mind that she spends all her time in a room filled with men banging on drums?' I asked skeptically.

'It was concerning at first but I trust her and besides none of those men would have chance in hell at winning her affections.' He smirked as if he had somehow gotten away with the greatest heist of all, stealing the affections of the girl he obviously loved most in the world. 'She's loyal to a fault.'

'That must be nice,' I mused thinking of how reassuring it would be to have someone who you could trust without question.

'You don't trust Jace?' He asked as if he already knew the answer.

'Would you?' I scoffed.

'No, probably not,' he answered scratching his chin thoughtfully. 'Although I have never seen him act the way he did just now with any of the other girls he's been with. In fact he rarely brings anyone to the studio with him. If there is one redeeming quality about the guy it's his commitment to his work.'

'How does he usually act?'

'Well, he's territorial for sure, but the way he came back for you, he never does that.'

'Oh,' I muttered.

'Damn,' I looked up at Jordan questioningly to find him scowling at his phone. 'Sorry, can you tell Maia something came up and I had to head to the station.'

'Sure,' I replied to his back as he walked hurriedly from the room leaving me alone with Raven and Hodge. Feeling useless and out of place I quickly pulled out a pencil and started to sketch. Wondering if I had enough blank pages to fill the endless hours I was going to be here waiting for Jace to finish up.

* * *

I was halfway through a sketch when I realised it was Jace I had been drawing, guitar in hand and eyes blazing with the intensity I had seen the night of our first kiss. Feeling overwhelmed I looked up to see the band had already started playing without my realising but then I heard Jace sing and I suddenly knew why all those women idolised him. His pull was undeniable and a voice like his with a body like that was almost sinful. It was as if God had gifted him with all he needed to achieve world domination and no one would question him with a body like that and a voice that would turn any woman to a puddle of jelly.

When the song ended, I realised I was on the edge of my seat staring intently at the man who had the power to crush hearts and incite undying love from women and some men all across the globe. When my mind finally returned I quickly averted my eyes before Jace could see me and I unfortunately looked over at Hodge who was watching me closely with a calculated expression. I felt my cheeks blush with embarrassment as I hurriedly returned my attention to my sketch hoping to keep myself distracted for the rest of the session but knowing as soon as he started singing again I wouldn't be able to stop myself from looking and getting lost in his warm, melodic voice.

* * *

A few hours later they were still going and I rubbed at my arms wishing that Magnus had thought to give me a jacket for his ensemble as the chill of the room started to get to me. The band was currently arguing over something as I curled up on the couch trying to get comfortable.

'Cold huh?' Raven observed and I nodded in agreement as my goosebumps got goosebumps. 'Here,' he said, pulling his sweater off and tossing it in my direction. I looked at it for a second before hurriedly slipping it on and immediately feeling myself begin to thaw as his lingering warmth seeped into my skin.

'Do you think they'll be done soon?' I asked hopefully as Hodge tried to diffuse an argument between Jace and Sebastian.

'If they continue like this we could be here all night,' Raven muttered, stretching his arms above his head trying to get out all the kinks from sitting at the controls for so long.

'Great,' I groaned and Raven chuckled lightly. We were silent for a while just watching as the band continued to fight until I couldn't take the boredom anymore.

'So, why do they call you Raven?' I asked and he swivelled in his chair to face me.

'Long story but my mother's family is very...spiritual,' he cringed and I was picturing hippies camped around a fire as they communed with earth. 'But my father was German and he insisted on a name which reflected his heritage. He didn't like my mother's family much. He named me Hugin and officially that is what I am but in my mother's family I am known as Raven, the trickster. They give everyone a spiritual name, my father's was the fruit fly. He hated it.' He shrugged an I stifled my laughter at his unfortunate name.

'You tell anyone my real name and I'll never teach you how to use this,' he threatened motioning towards the flashing lights and switches.

'How do you know I'm even interested?' I replied trying to act nonchalant.

'I saw how you're eyes lit up when you walked in here. You women just can't resist something bright and shinny.' He answered smugly and I knew I was beat. I wanted to play with his toy, especially now after waiting hours for Jace to be done. We were interrupted moments later when hodge walked back in telling Raven to get on with it. The band started up again and I groaned falling back on the couch as the same song played out again.

* * *

'Hey Clary, you want to learn the ropes?' Raven asked over his shoulder almost an hour later and I giddily trotted over to him ignoring the glare Hodge was throwing me.

'Do I get to push buttons and flip switches?' I asked eagerly, eyeing a particularly bright button.

'You women really love the shinny things, don't you?' He chuckled, pulling me over so I stood beside him.

'I'd prefer not to comment,' I smiled, looking out eagerly over the board.

'Here, I'll show you the basics,' he offered before he fell into an animated explanation of all the knobs and switches. When the band started again he let me push some of the sliders but from where I was standing there were a few I couldn't reach.

I was reaching for a particularly high one when I felt warm hands wrap around my waist where my t-shirt had ridden up and then I was being lifted off the ground.

'Here,' Raven laughed, lifting me up until I was sitting on his lap and I was finally able to reach what I had been stretching for.

'Got it,' I beamed proudly, looking back at Raven who was still laughing at me as he moved other switches and pressed other buttons.

I hadn't noticed at first but the band had suddenly gone quiet and I looked up in confusion to find Jace glowering at me through the sound proof glass. I looked at him questioningly and then back at Raven who had gone three shades lighter and seemed to be frozen. I looked back at Jace to see his jaw tick and then suddenly he was striding across the recording booth and yanking the door open. In seconds he was looming over Raven and me as Raven hastily pushed me from his lap raising his hands defensively.

'She was helping me and she couldn't reach,' he offered nervously as Jace continued to glare down at me.

'What do you think you are doing?' He growled and I felt my face scrunch in confusion.

'I was helping Raven,' I shrugged.

'What is this?' He hissed, pulling at the sleeve of Raven's jacket.

'It was cold, Magnus doesn't take into account comfort levels when he's choosing my outfits,' I answered pushing his hand from my arm and noticing he was almost vibrating with anger.

'Take it off,' he demanded causing me to recoil from his harsh words.

'Excuse me?' I shot back crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

'Take. It. Off.' He repeated.

'Have you lost your mind?' I scoffed but he remained silent as he stared down at me. His glare unwavering.

'Just take the jacket off,' Hodge groaned from the corner and my eyes quickly found him. Now I was even more determined to keep it on, despite my rising temperature.

'Why?' I challenged, crossing my arms tighter.

'Just take it off so we can finish up here,' Hodge said impatiently. Rolling my eyes I looked back at Jace to find the same furious expression as before.

When I looked back into the recording studio I could see Sebastian and James watching closely to see what I would do. Maia was watching too but less interested. I knew that if I refused, Jace would lose some respect in their eyes. Sebastian seemed to be the only person enjoying the situation as I felt Raven shift uncomfortably behind me.

I returned my attention to Jace as he waited impatiently for what I would do next. None of this made any sense to me, especially why he would care if I was wearing another man's jacket when we weren't even really together.

'Jace,' I started in a low voice. 'I don't know why you're acting this way. It's just a jacket.'

'Then take it off,' he ground out and I could tell he was reaching the end of his patience. His eyes were on fire and all his muscles bunched tensely. I didn't want to see what happened when he fell over the edge.

'Fine,' I sighed, saving my fight for another time when we had less of an audience. I slid the jacket from my shoulders. 'Thanks Raven,' I muttered handing his jacket back. He took it from me stiffly and I looked back at Jace not hiding my displeasure.

'Happy?' I spat and he grunted in reply before taking my arm and leading me over to the lonely couch.

'I'm going to be another hour,' he said in a low, rough voice. 'Can you behave yourself that long?'

'I wasn't aware I had done anything wrong,' I replied my eyes flaring with irritation. Who was he to tell me what to do?

'Just…don't go climbing on any other guys laps, all right.'

'Wouldn't dream of it,' I replied sardonically, never looking away from his accusing eyes.

'Jace, lets go,' Hodge prompted but Jace's eyes remained on mine and had me seriously questioning the falsehood of this supposed romance. That and the flutter in my chest that was preventing the glare I was trying to shoot him. He looked over his shoulder for a second before turning back to me with a determined look on his face.

'Just a little longer,' he promised before ducking down and brushing his lips against mine causing me to recoil from him in annoyance. He drew back with an amused smirk on his face before he turned from me and made his way back to the studio with my glare piercing holes in his back. I realised all the guys in the studio were watching him as he resumed his position behind the microphone, his guitar slung over his shoulder.

He looked so natural when he was like this and I wondered not for the first time why I never saw him playing around the apartment. When I finally looked away from him my eyes found Sebastian and his sly smile made my skin crawl. My stomach churned when he dared to wink at me before Jace turned back to the band and Sebastian quickly averted his eyes. Before I had a chance to deal with everything that had happened Jace was singing again and I couldn't help but be entranced by his voice.

* * *

I was silent on the car ride home. When we finally left the studio I was grateful that the reporters had given up their vigil. Apparently they didn't work after midnight like Jace did.

When we reached the apartment I knew all he wanted to do was go to sleep but I had used the car ride to reignite my anger and I wasn't going to let him go to bed thinking how he treated me in the studio was okay.

We were in the kitchen when I finally let all my anger out. Jace was making coffee and turned around to give me mine when I exploded.

'Here,' he mumbled.

'I can get my own coffee Jace, you didn't even ask,' I spat, pushing the black liquid as far away from me as possible.

'What?' He asked in confusion looking between me and the cup.

'You never even ask, you just assume. I have my own voice and I'm not incompetent. You don't tell me what I can do and who I can socialise with.'

'This isn't about the coffee is it?' He asked cautiously setting his own mug down and watching me warily as I began to pace.

'What is wrong with you?' I demanded.

'I'm not really sure,' he replied quietly as if trying to compensate for my overly loud voice. 'But, I'm sure you're going to tell me.'

'The way you acted at the studio,' I explained covering the distance between us until I was glaring up at him from only inches away. 'I'm my own person Jace, I don't appreciate the way you treated me in front of your sleaze of a manager or when I was helping Raven.' His eyes darkened at the mention of Raven and it seemed as if he somehow got taller as he loomed over me.

'You're my girlfriend Clary-'

'No I'm not,' I yelled in exasperation. 'It's just a show, a ruse. I'm not anything to you.'

'I…I know that,' he stuttered taking a step back from me rubbing his hand uncomfortably on the back of his neck the anger in his eyes quickly receding.

'It's all an illusion, for the cameras,' I reiterated, narrowing my eyes on him as he seemed to be suffering conflicting thoughts.

'Jace?' I prompted when he said nothing.

'Right,' he agreed too enthusiastically and I felt my eyes narrow even more as he turned and picked his coffee cup of the bench.

'I'm sorry, I guess I just got a little caught up but you were in another man's lap,' he frowned looking back at me. 'Fake or not I would have reacted the same.'

'Oh,' I answered as confusion swept through me.

'Is this our first couples fight?' He smirked and I looked up to find the uncertain Jace from before completely gone.

'What, no,' I scoffed.

'Because, I've got to say it's not nearly as hot as some of the other's I've had.'

'Shut up,' I hissed.

'Whatever you say _dear_,' he teased sauntering away from me. A smirk planted firmly on his face.

'You're insufferable,' I shouted at his back and I heard him chuckle as he disappeared down the hallway. Then I was left alone in the cold kitchen with only my conflicting and uncertain thoughts to break the silence.

* * *

**Okay people, just one more week and I shall returned to a more regular and speedy updating schedule. I hate making you all wait so long but I don't want to give you a terrible chapter that will bring the story down because I'm stressed about other things. So I hope you enjoy this little chapter. I wasn't going to include Maia and Jordan but then I decided that I really wanted a girl drummer like Lane from Gilmore Girls and it just fit :)**

**Dreamcatcher, There may be more Malec in the future because I'm deciding at the moment which couple other than Clace that is going to have a major blow out and I have a sense that its going to be Malec because of the way Alec treats Clary :) But it might change, who knows. Hope you enjoyed I'm thinking next chapter Jon will make a reappearance ;)**

**Alexa good to hear and trust me the only thing slowing down my updates at the moment are the endless assignments, just one more to go and an exam and I am finished for the year. I'm beyond excited. I have the awful problem of not being able to shut my mind off between the hours of 12am and 4am which is usually the time when all of my ideas hit me but mostly I just sit down to write and hope something smacks me right in the face. I choose not to accept writers block and instead write through it because then I at least have something to work with whereas if I didn't write all I'd have was a blank page. Generally, I have no ideas before I start writing. Its the moments when you have ideas but can't get them on the page the way you want them that are most frustrating. I just look at my writing sometimes and slam the laptop closed because it didn't work out the way I wanted it to. Sometimes I question who's in control, me or the characters, usually its never me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and I make no promises about keeping Clary humiliation free, life's full of humiliating moments especially for those who have newly arrived in the spotlight ;) At least people think you're older everyone thinks I'm younger and it's very frustrating. I have graduated high school and people still accuse me of skipping school. I bet you look older than me. Of course I read your review, I read everyone's reviews because I love hearing what you have to say whether it relates to the story or you just have something you want to say. I can't reply to everyone which annoys me because I want to thank you all personally but I would be here forever and that would be something that really slowed my updates down. Wow, I wrote far too much and you thought you could ramble, I believe I have just taken the cake :)**

**Luiane, I'm glad you think that way, no one should ever tell us who we should be or how we should act. However, at the moment its part of Clary's character. She won't be like it forever though :) At the moment she's in a world she doesn't understand with people she doesn't know and she's just trying to keep her head above water but she'll find her feet, I promise :)**

**Daire123, glad you liked it and your ideas could have very well happened as well. I had them all in shock and Jace really not paying attention to any of them because he was so focused on getting to Clary but Alec held him back making him doubt everything. But, definitely the Davis part would have been good to include, it's an awesome idea :) Oh yeah Clary's little Davis guard dog growled and nearly bit him too :) I had fun with that part :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was no Davis but you did meet some new characters who unfortunately aren't of my own imagination but are directly from the series with a little twist of my own.**

**Tyreesha, it's nice to have a break from all the work, however sometimes for me it ends up that the break was longer than the study or work I did. Like now, oops :) Thank you for your review and I'm glad I could bring you a little relief :)**

**Isis, good to hear you think the storyline's original :) The songs obviously at the moment don't relate to Clary but I do have something planned and may even try my hand at song writing it could be a terrible experiment that ends up in flames but I guess you're all going to have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**

**To the beautiful guest who loves Davis, I'm really excited you guys like him because I love to write him and it means I can keep writing him in :) Selfish I know but hey I love the little guy. Don't worry we are approaching the tour which is where I wanted to get to all along. Sebastian will feature more in the upcoming chapters :) The fun shall come but right now she can't make heads nor tales of her own emotions let alone his. Don't worry in future chapters Jace will most definitely not be getting his own way ;) I have just now realised that you are in fact guest101 :)**

**To the lovely guest who was filled with far too many compliments. You are far too kind :) I'm not yet up to scratch with the professionals so, for now I'll just keep sharing my stories with you guys ;)**

**To the guest who is celebrating a birthday, Happy birthday and I hope I made it in time for your special day and you enjoy the update :)**

**Thank you to all the wonderful people reading and reviewing my story you're all spectacular :) Happy reading magnificent people :)**

**The next chapter shall be... 'Payback,' because thats not obvious at all ;) Have fun imagining all the wondrous things that might happen :)**


End file.
